You're A Firework
by SuperZEROXX
Summary: Sequel to Watch Me Bleed. If you haven't read that story, this one won't make sense. Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Story- You're A Firework**

**TV Show- Glee**

**Rated- M **

**WARNING: __****If you haven't read Watch Me Bleed, this story won't make any sense.**

**Summary- This is a sequel to the story _Watch Me Blee_d. It takes place eight years later, when Quinn and Rachel take a trip back to Lima for a wedding. They only plan to stay a week, but things take a turn. **

**Side Notes- Jade Price is still alive in this story. This is if she would have survived being stabbed. **

* * *

"Quinn! Where are you?"

Rachel was rushing around her apartment, trying to find random things that she had forgotten to pack in her suit case." We're going to miss our flight", she hollered, as she threw yet another pair of shoes into her open, over flowing suit case. Quinn came into the bedroom, pulling her jacket on as she walked.

"Calm down, we won't miss the flight, we're leaving three hours early for God's sake", she laughed.

"I've explained the three hours early thing to you a hundred times, don't you laugh at me", said Rachel." It's safer to leave extra early, that leaves no chance of missing the flight."

"I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing with you", giggled Quinn, as she strolled over to the bed, and sat down." I see, well too bad I'm not actually laughing. Now, stand up, I need you to put that beautiful behind of yours to work", said Rachel. She stood at the edge of the bed looking at her suit case.

"I knew it. You always over pack", said Quinn standing up.

"It's not over packing, it's being safe. We don't even know how long we're going to be in Lima. I know you say it's for a week, but we always end up staying there for much longer", said Rachel.

"That is so _not_ my fault", laughed Quinn.

"Well, we can't stay longer than a week this time", said Rachel. Quinn just gave her a look." Okay...maybe two. But, no more", laughed Rachel." I have to be back for auditions."

"One would think a year long stretch on Broadway would be quite the artist's fix", said Quinn." I'm sorry, have we met? I'm Rachel, your wife."

Quinn laughed, and wrapped her arms around the shorter, brown eyed girl." Yes, that's right. Broadway stars feed off of stage energy. Must have slipped my mind", she said, and she kissed her softly."Mmmm", moaned Rachel, but then she pulled away." Okay, no way. We can't do this right now, we need to get to the airport", she said, backing away. Quinn groaned, and mumbled something under her breath.

"Yes, I know, I suck at life. Now come on, sit down on my suit case so I can zip it up", said Rachel, clapping her hands at Quinn." Which one", she asked." The other three are already zipped smart ass, sit on the open one", laughed Rachel.

Ten minutes later they were on the busy street, outside of there Manhattan apartment building. They were waiting for the door man to hail them a cab." I still can't believe they're getting married", said Quinn." Me either, but then again why should we be surprised? She's always been full of surprises", laughed Rachel."Oh, I talked to your Mom last night, she said she's not sure if Beth will be back from camp in time to see us", said Quinn.

"Awe, well that's not good. Is that only if we stay for a week?"

"Yeah, but she said if we can't stay, her and Beth would fly here before she has to start school", said Quinn." That's my Mother for you...any excuse to come to New York", said Rachel, shaking her head.

At the airport, while they were waiting to board their plane, Quinn's cell phone started to ring. She looked at the screen, smiled and answered it.

"Well, hello there bride to be."

"Guess again", said Alyson.

"What the Hell...", laughed Quinn.

"Yeah, my phone is gone, I can't get another one for a couple days, don't ask. Where are you guys", she asked.

"We're taking off in just a bit. Everything all set for the wedding", asked Quinn.

"That depends what you mean by all set...we got bride problems, groom problems, and some of the wedding party has already started drinking", laughed Alyson.

"Well, that's normal. It is Thursday, and according to our awkward little cluster fuck of a friendship circle, Thursday is when the weekend starts", laughed Quinn.

"Ha, yeah and Monday is when it ends. Good job, you remember."

"Please, like I'd forget."

"Is that Alyson", asked Rachel, who was busy reading a magazine article about herself.

"Yep", said Quinn.

"Hi Aly...can't wait to see you", said Rachel, leaning in towards the phone.

"You too Star Shine", said Alyson. She had started calling Rachel that, the minute she landed her first role on Broadway a few years before.

"So, who's picking you guys up from the airport", asked Alyson.

"Actually, we reserved a rental car. So, nobody but where's everyone gonna' be tonight", asked Quinn.

"What the fu-...are you really asking me that right now? Like...seriously...", laughed Alyson.

"Right. Well, we shall see you there", giggled Quinn.

All of the sudden, Quinn heard a loud crash on the other end of the line, and people screaming and yelling.

"Uh-oh", said Alyson.

"What was that...", asked Quinn, in shock.

"Um...yeah, I have to go Quinn...there's a situation...call one of us when you land. Love you, bye", said Alyson, rather hastily, and she hung up.

"Shit", said Quinn hanging up her phone.

"What happened", asked Rachel, not looking up from her magazine.

"Not sure, but we'll find out soon enough", said Quinn.

"Are they drinking already?"

"Oh, but of Corse", laughed Quinn.

"Hmmmm. Give your three guesses as to who suggested that", said Rachel.

"I'd only need one guess", she giggled, but Rachel didn't seem to be amused." Rachel...".

"I'm sorry, but you know how I feel about those two, and their habits", protested.

"Oh, you down graded. Last time you bitched about this, you called them alcoholics", laughed Quinn.

"Okay, this is so not funny, and what do you mean "bitched" about this? Is that what my concern for our friends is to you? Bitching? That says a lot for out marriage doesn't it", snapped Rachel.

"Are you kidding me with this", asked Quinn.

"Do I sound like I'm kidding?"

Quinn couldn't believe her tiny wife had just freaked out on her like that, in the middle of a very simple conversation. She shook her head, and stood up." Yes, walk away that's always the best way to solve our problems", said Rachel." Funny, we never have problems until you pick a fight with me for no reason...", said Quinn as she walked away. Rachel just looked down at her magazine again. They didn't speak another word to each other until they boarded the plane. Not even when Quinn had came back after their argument. On the plane, Rachel was the first to speak up.

"I'm sorry", she said quietly.

"I'm sorry, what was that", asked Quinn, sarcastically.

"I was out of line", she said.

"Look, I get it. I understand why drinking scares you", said Quinn.

"It's not drinking that scares me, it's when Jade and Noah drink that scares me. They have a problem Quinn, and I'm the only one out of all of us who actually feels like it's out of control at this point", said Rachel. Quinn knew she was genuinely concerned, so she didn't bother making any smart ass comments.

"We're not teenagers anymore, we all have responsibilities. Especially Jade, I don't understand how Santana lets her drink like that", added Rachel.

"Yeah, true, but you can't deny that every time we visit Lima, we act like we are seventeen again. You, me, and everyone else party pretty hard when we get together, so, why only single those two out", asked Quinn.

"It's a vacation from our actual lives. For those of them who have stayed there, it's like time froze. Sure, things have changed a considerable amount, I'm not denying that. But, when you look at the bigger picture, it's all the same Quinn."

"I understand baby, but have you forgotten what Jade went through eight years back? I mean, I honestly don't blame her for drinking as much as she did then, and as much as she does now", said Quinn.

"Of Corse I remember. I remember that we almost lost her the night she was stabbed. I also remember almost loosing her _and_ Noah two years later when they decided it would be a good idea to smoke an entire bag of pot to themselves, after drinking all night long. Quinn, Jade is still very screwed up, she's going to be for the rest of her life. The drinking back in high school, it was cute, I mean it was kind of funny. I'll admit that now. But this is different", said Rachel. Quinn nodded her head slowly. She hated thinking about any of the things Rachel had just brought up, much less talking about them.

"Yeah, I know...I just...I don't want you to go off on Noah, like last time. What you said did need to be said, however the way you said it..."

"I know I could have been a little nicer", admitted Rachel.

"You know sweetie, I'm not really sure they drink as much as you think they do", said Quinn. She was sort of confused at about why Rachel was so concerned. She knew the two if them drank a lot, but it seemed like Rachel knew something that she didn't. It was driving her crazy, but she knew asking straight out would just cause her to freak out again.

"That's just it Quinn, they're so good at it now, that sometimes you can't even tell."

"You honestly think it's gone that far', asked Quinn, raising one eyebrow. Rachel nodded her head.

"Hmmm. Well, I guess I'll just have to pay attention when we're around them this time", said Quinn.

"I guess so. Now, I'm still waiting for you to tell me you forgive me for being such a pain in the ass at the airport", said Rachel, making a cute little face. Quinn smiled." I will if you wait five minutes, then get up and follow me to the bathroom...", she said as she unbuckled her seatbelt." You can't be serious", giggled Rachel.

"Hey, we joined the Mile High Club for a reason. Let's take advantage of it before we...loose our membership", whispered Quinn into Rachel's ear. Then she got up, and headed towards the bathroom. Rachel was suddenly very turned on. She loved it when Quinn whispered in her ear. After a few minutes, she got up, headed eagerly towards where her wife had gone, and found which bathroom she was in.

When the plane landed, they gathered their things, and walked, hand in hand, towards the ramp." Ready for Lima, sweetie", asked Quinn.

"I think the correct question is...is Lima ready for us?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Writer's Note Just another quick reminder...If you haven't read "Watch Me Bleed"...this story will make ZERO sense to you. It's a sequel story. If you haven't read the first part, you won't know who some of the characters are, and you won't understand what's going on.**

* * *

The day Quinn and Rachel arrived in Lima, they had visited Rachel's Dads, Shelby, and Quinn's mother. Driving around Lima was always a mini adventure for them. Seeing what had changed, and what hadn't since any visit before. They'd always come to the conclusion that mainly the only changes in the town, where the people. Other than that, the town pretty much stayed the same since they had graduated from McKinley and moved on. After, they checked into a hotel, they got ready to go out, and headed for one of Lima's most popular bars.

Jolt.

Only now, the bar was called Jolted.

After Jade's entire family was sent to prison, to her surprise, she gained control over a lot more than she expected. One thing being the management and owners rights to Jolt. When she turned twenty one years old, she re-opened the bar, and made all the changes she ever wanted to. She even made Noah Puckerman a manager, and let him move into the apartment that was above the bar.

As Quinn and Rachel pulled up to Jolt, they couldn't help but smile wide."Oh my God, I just got really excited", squealed Quinn." Me too, I missed this place", said Rachel. When they parked the car and got out, they noticed there were a ton of people standing around outside the bar, and all around the parking lot.

"Huh, wonder why everybody's out here...", said Quinn. Finn, who was standing with a group of people saw Quinn and Rachel, and ran over to them." You guys! Hey! You made it!"

He hugged them both tight, and laughed a little." Finn, good to see you. I like the goatee, looks good on you", said Rachel.

"Thanks! Artie grew one too, looks like a new man. You guys got here just in time", he said, taking a drag of a cigarette.

"No way, when did you start smoking", asked Quinn." I know it's totally gross, but I really only do it when I'm drinking", he said." Right...so why is everyone out here", asked Rachel.

"Yeah...and why is there a fire truck here", asked Quinn, looking to her right." Like I said, you're just in time. Come on", he said, throwing his cigarette. He took both their hands and led them to the front of the huge crowd. There on the edge of the parking lot, just before the grass, was a set up. Musical instruments, people getting ready to play, and Santana messing with a microphone cord."Oh my God", said Quinn.

"We set this up for the bride and groom. Soon as Alyson gets here with them, it's starting", said Finn, who was clearly excited for whatever was happening. A few seconds later, Mike Chang emerged from the crowd. He was carrying Artie on his back."Hey you guys!", he said happily.

"Hi Mike, Artie...oh my god, where is your wheelchair", laughed Rachel.

"I dunno...it's around here somewhere. I don't wanna' drink and drive, so Mike's my legs for the time being", he laughed." How was your flight", asked Mike." It was...eventful...", said Quinn, and her and Rachel looked at each other and laughed.

"Oh gross...", mumbled Finn, and Rachel playfully hit him on the arm.

For the next few minutes, Quinn and Rachel walked around finding all of their friends. They found Kurt, Tina, Brittany, and Joey. Santana walked over to greet Quinn and Rachel, then went back to setting up the microphone. Not too long after they all gathered and started catching up, Alyson's car pulled up. She got out of the car with Mercedes and Matt.

"Bride and Groom on the property, boys and girls! Let's show them some love", Alyson hollered.

Everyone started cheering, and clapping.

"Oh damn, what did ya'll do...", laughed Mercedes.

"Come on...follow me lovers", laughed Alyson.

She led them to the rest of the crew where they were greeted with hugs. A bunch of people started heading towards the music set up. Including, Alyson, and Joey. Once everyone was in there place, Santana grabbed the microphone ,and stated talking.

"Hey Jolted, what's goin' on", she yelled, and everyone started cheering.

"So, nothing special goin' on this weekend really", she said sarcastically, and people giggled." The band HyperRage is still just a cover band...", she said."Hey fuck you Santana...", laughed Joey into his mic.

"Sorry, sorry. Yeah, still all the same ass holes hanging around this bar I see, nice guys. Way to branch out into the world", Santana laughed." That's how Lima does", yelled Artie, who was still on Mike's back. Everyone started to laugh.

"Mhm, don't I knows it baby. But yeah, that's about it. Oh! Wait, I almost forgot! My good friends, Mercedes Jones, and Matt Rutherford are getting married", yelled Mercedes, and once again the crowd was in an uproar. Matt and Mercedes smiled at all the attention they were getting at the moment.

"So, this song is for the bride and groom. They better love it, because it took a lot of damn time and money to plan it! This is one of the songs that Glee Club took Regional's with, one of our favorites, so tonight, it's dedicated to Mercedes and Matt. Let's do this Jolted...", said Santana, and everyone cheered. The music started, and everyone was automatically into it.

_Santana-_

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,_

_Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?_

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper-thin_

_Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?_

_Do you ever feel already buried deep?_

_Six feet under screams, but no one seems to hear a thing_

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you?_

_'Cause there's a spark in you._

_You just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine_

_Just own the night like the Fourth of July!_

_'Cause baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go "ah, ah, ah!"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y!_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go "ah, ah, ah!"_

_You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe!_

To pretty much everyone's surprise, fireworks started to shoot off from the open field, behind where the band was set up. There were random outbursts of cheering, and people started dancing.

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space_

_You're original, cannot be replaced_

_If you only knew what the future holds_

_After a hurricane, comes a rainbow_

_Maybe the reason why all the doors are closed_

_So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road_

_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow_

_And when it's time you know_

_You just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine_

_Just own the night like the Fourth of July_

_'Cause baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go "ah, ah, ah!"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go "ah, ah, ah!"_

_You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe!_

As the music, and fireworks continued, Mike helped Artie, climb onto Finn's back. Then, him, Brittany, Kurt and Tina ran towards where Santana was singing, and started doing a dance that they had clearly planned out for the occasion.

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_It's always been inside of you, you, you_

_And now it's time to let it through_

_'Cause baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go "ah, ah, ah!"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go "ah, ah, ah!"_

_You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon._

When the song was finished, the crowd was in an uproar. Mercedes and Matt ran up to Santana, and hugged her tight." Baby girl, that was amazing, thank you", said Mercedes. The rest of the Glee club joined them, as everyone screamed and clapped for the truly amazing performance they had just witnessed. After the outdoor festivities had ended, everybody headed inside the bar to hang out. The Glee crew, plus Alyson, and Joey, all got a booth, and pushed a table up to it so they could fit everyone.

"So, that was the best wedding gift ever", said Matt.

"Oh uh-uh baby, that wasn't your gift. That was just a surprise', said Santana.

"Thank you, so much, seriously girl that was epic", said Mercedes, and Santana just smiled. Just then, Brendon walked over to the table holding a dark haired, tired looking little girl."Hey, this one's asking for her Mommy", he said."Aweee, my favorite little cutie pie! Gimmie", squealed Rachel.

"You haven't been drinking any Jack Daniels have you", laughed Brendon, as he handed the little girl over.

"Thanks to you Brendon, I haven't touched the stuff since high school", she laughed. The little girl hugged Rachel." How's my precious little niece", asked Rachel.

"Brendon, where is Jade? I feel like a bad parent for having Chase in a bar this late at night", said Santana.

"Her and Puckerman went to change. They were all mad because they smelled like smoke and gun powder", laughed Brendon, as he walked away.

"Oh my god, those two were the ones setting off the fireworks", asked Quinn in shock.

"Oh damn...that was one bold ass move...", said Mercedes.

"Yeah, they insisted. I know, I suck at life for letting the mother of my three year old do something like that", laughed Santana."Hey Chase, did you like the shiny lights in the sky", asked Brittany.

"Yeah...Mommy singing...", said Chase."Aweee sweet girl...come here", said Brittany, and Rachel handed the tiny girl off to Brittany.

Puck came walking up behind Rachel, and bent down near her ear.

"Got something hard, and strong for ya'...wanna' touch it", he asked.

"Noah Puckerman", she shrieked, turning around, and he started to laugh." Relax Berry...". He held up a bottle of Jack Daniels. She started to laugh, and gave him a big hug." Awe, see you still can't resist me",he laughed. Quinn stood up and hugged him as well."Hey there handsome...still rocking the Mohawk I see", she laughed.

"Always."

"Puck, where's Jade", asked Santana." Upstairs in my apartment, she's being a girl", said Puck." What", asked Tina.

"We both had to shower, we smelled like fireworks. I took like five minutes, she's a chick so she's taking forever", said Puck."Alright, well...did she drink anything yet", asked Santana.

"Not that I know of, why", asked Puck." She needs to take Chase to my parents house, it's like way passed her bedtime", said Santana.

"Mommy, I not sweepy...", whined Chase, and everybody laughed." I know baby, but you have a big weekend, you have to throw flowers at Auntie's wedding, remember", said Santana."Yeah baby girl, you need energy for that", said Mercedes. Chase giggled, and laid her head on Brittany's shoulder.

"Well, Jade should be down soon. I'm ready to start drinkin' you guys need another round", asked Puck.

"Indeed we do", said Artie.

"What is everybody drinking", asked Puck. The entire table started talking all at once.

"Whoa whoa...alright forget it, everybody is getting whatever I bring over, and you better damn well like it", laughed Puck.

"Uncle Noah...little three year old ears can hear you right now...language", snapped Santana.

"Yeah, really...", said Alyson.

"Don't even say nothin' Aly, you dropped the F bomb in front of her this morning", laughed Matt.

"I didn't know she was there", defended Alyson, and everyone laughed.

"My bad...I'm sorry Chasey, I love you", said Puck.

"I lub you too", said Chase. Puck smiled and ran off towards the bar. A few minutes later, Jade came running over to the table." Boys and Girls!", she hollered cheerfully. She always had known how to make an entrance.

"Jade", said Rachel, and her and Quinn stood up and attacked her with hugs.

"My girls! I missed you guys like, way too much", said Jade.

"We missed you too", said Quinn, with a huge smile on her face. She always found it amusing how Jade hadn't changed a bit since high school. Still rocking Converse sneakers, still looking Emo as ever. Quinn thought it to be rather refreshing that even as an adult, Jade managed to hold onto certain traits of hers.

"You're gonna' have to miss them for a little longer, you my Sweetness, need to go drop Chase off", said Santana. At that point she was holding little Chase, and she had fallen asleep."Alright, alright", said Jade. Santana stood up, and handed Chase to Jade.

"I shall return, don't have too much fun without me", said Jade, and she walked away.

"You know what's really creeping me out", asked Artie."Chase is starting to look a lot like you Santana...are you sure she's adopted?"

"I think I'd remember giving birth Artie", laughed Santana.

"Oh, you'd remember", said Quinn.

Pretty soon Puck came back with drinks, and the partying went on. When Jade came back, she went behind the bar to make her own drink. Puck came up behind her, and squeezed her tight.

"Yo."

"Yo yourself, what's up", laughed Jade.

"Well, bad news is we're short on bartenders. Like, we really need to hire some more", he said.

"Damn it", breathed Jade.

"But, the good news is we're covered for now. Remember that really big chick from McKinley, she was on the wrestling team and shit", said Puck.

"Lauren Zizes?"

"Yeah, her", said Puck.

"Dude, don't call her the really big chick, that is so disrespectful", said Jade.

"Sorry! Anyways...she's in town for the wedding, so she's gonna' be here in like ten minutes to help out. Told her we'd pay her under the table, and she drinks for free."

"Good boy. Take a shot with me", asked Jade.

"Let's do it."

Jade picked up a bottle of vodka from the shelf, and poured some into two shot glasses." Whoa, we're taking straight shots? What's up...", asked Puck.

"Just take the shot Pucker Fuck", laughed Jade. He smiled, and picked up his shot glass.

"To the weekend", said Jade.

"To the weekend", said Puck, as they clinked their glasses, and took the shots." You okay", asked Puck." I'm fine, why?"

Ever since the situation with Jade and her family, Puck had become like a brother to her. He was very protective, but sometimes the fact that they were so close, was a problem. The friends all saw that their drinking was a huge bonding factor for them, but they also didn't want to break up the friendship. Regardless of how everybody felt, Puck could always tell when something was bothering Jade. He was proud of that, and would be for the rest of his life.

"Talk to me", he said. Jade just smiled at him, and poured another shot." Noah, there's nothing to talk about, I'm fine."

"Jade, you can't hide pain from me", Puck argued." Just talk to me."

"It's just...I have a feeling that something really...bad is about to happen. Sounds really stupid, I know but, it's the same feeling I used to get before...M-Mika...".

"Okay stop", said Puck, grabbing Jade by the shoulders. He hated when she talked about Mika. Mostly because she always got shaky, and looked like she was going to cry.

"You know I will never let that happen to you again. None of us will."

"I know that, I do. I'm sorry", said Jade, in a tone so desperate, that she sounded scared.

"See, there you go. Jade, you don't have to apologize to me. I'm not him, I won't hurt you, not even if you actually make a mistake. Understand", asked Puck. Jade nodded her head, and Puck kissed her on the forehead. Her mini panic attacks had become something that everyone was used to. They learned very quickly on how to calm her down. It usually worked, but it always proved to be temporary. As the night went on, Rachel did manage to have a lot of fun. But, out of the corner of her eye she was keeping close watch on Jade and Puck. Keeping track of how much she saw them drink. Studying their actions, to see how drunk they really were. It wasn't until Jade and Puck excused themselves from he table, that Rachel spoke up.

"Um, I have a question", she said, loud enough for everyone at the table to hear.

"Here we go...", breathed Quinn, and she rolled her eyes.

"How have those two been? I mean, in terms of their alcohol consumption."

"Wow Star Shine...already", asked Alyson.

"Rachel, as happy as I am to see you, I really don't want you starting in on that", said Tina.

"See? I told you that you might be overeating...", said Quinn.

"Okay, fine. Whatever", said Rachel, making it clear that she wasn't happy.

"Rach, they're fine. They drink a lot yeah, but trust me I keep my eye on the both of them. We all do", said Santana. Rachel just folded her arms across her chest, and nodded slightly.

"You can't even be satisfied with that, can you", asked Finn. And with that, Rachel got up, and walked away from the table.

"There's your answer", laughed Quinn.

Meanwhile, Puck and Jade were upstairs in Puck's apartment.

"What are we doin", asked Jade, as Puck sat her down on the couch." I got something today", he said. Jade just looked at him. He pulled a little baggie out from his pocket.

"I thought we weren't gonna' smoke so often", asked Jade.

"I thought so too, but you need to relax. For some reason, the drinks aren't doin' it for you tonight", said Puck.

Jade, just sighed, and sat back into the couch. Puck had become an expert at rolling joints in a hurry, so in no time at all, he was finished. He grabbed a lighter from the coffee table, and lit it. As soon as Jade caught the sent, she couldn't help but smile a little. She watched as Puck took the first hit, and immediately handed it over to her. It took them all of ten minutes to finish the whole thing. Jade was in the middle of taking the very last puff, when all of the sudden the door swung open and in walked Rachel.

"Oh shit", breathed Puck.

"I knew it...", growled Rachel.

Jade put the joint out in an ash tray as fast as she could, as Puck stood up and moved towards Rachel."Alright, don't freak out Rach, it's cool", he said.

"Don't freak out? Screw you Noah! The both of you promised you weren't going to do this anymore!"

"Do what? I don't understand why you get so pissed off about this. It's just pot", yelled Puck.

"Oh yeah, it's just pot. Mixed with the increasing amounts of alcohol you've both had tonight. But, Hell why should I care? It's not like you guys haven't done this before, and damn near killed yourselves because you were too fucked up to be rational", snapped Rachel.

"Oh _FUCK_ you for bringing that up! Just fuck you", yelled Puck, and he walked into his bathroom and slammed the door. Jade, who still hadn't said a word just stood there. She felt guilty as all Hell, and wanted to hug Rachel. But, she didn't think it wouldn't make the situation any better. Rachel looked at her, and shook her head." How long are you going to do this Jade", she asked.

"What", asked Jade.

"Destroy yourself. You have a daughter to think about now. I mean, you do realize that Chase is your actual child right? You know that she's real and not just a figment of your marijuana induced hallucinations."

"Pot doesn't work like that Rachel, it's not the same as taking pills or anything like that", said Jade quietly. Rachel suddenly felt the need to grab her and shake her. She stood there talking as if she had not a care in the world." Jade...", she said, but there was nothing else. She couldn't think of anything else to say, at least not at the moment. There she stood, looking just as innocent as she always had, with a look of confusion plastered across her face." God Damn it...".

Rachel walked up to Jade, and wrapped her arms around her tightly. Jade retuned the hug, only she didn't just hug Rachel. She picked her up, and squeezed her tiny little body." You are the only person in the world that makes being so small, worth it", said Rachel. Jade just smiled, and put Rachel down." I'm sorry...", she said, very calmly.

"I know you are Jade. And, I love you just no matter what, but your scare me."

"I don't mean to."

Puck came wandering out of the bathroom, and stood next to Jade.

"I don't mean to scare you either", he said.

Meanwhile, back downstairs, and outside behind the building, Santana was smoking a cigarette. Quinn had seen her go out there, so she followed her, and rounded the corner." Jesus, not you too", she laughed when she saw Santana's cigarette.

"It's only when I drink", defended Santana.

"Mhm, that's what they all say...gimmie that", said Quinn. Santana rolled her eyes, and handed it over. Quinn threw it on the ground, and stepped on it." Now, what do you think Sue Sylvester would do to you if she knew about this disgusting little habit", asked Quinn, as she leaned up against the wall next to Santana."Hmm, can't tell you what she'd say but, I can tell you what I'd say", said Santana. Quinn raised her eye brow.

"I'd say...bitch, you need to step aside, no need to be bitter because I stole your job", said Santana, and they both started laughing." I like that. How is the squad doing", asked Quinn.

"Well, it's Summer Break, so they get pissy about having practice when there isn't school. But, they wanna' live up to us, they needs to keep bringing in those trophies", said Santana, and she snapped her fingers. Quinn just nodded.

"What's up with you tonight, you seem annoyed."

"Rachel's just...I dunno'. Something is wrong with her these days, and it's messing with our marriage."

"You've known for how long that Berry is a tiny terror drama queen? That's never going to change."

"I know, and I love her to death. I always will, but something is different with her now. I can't tell if it's just her being herself, or if all this Broadway attention is going to her head. Either way, I'm lost at this point. We both needed this trip back, so I'm hoping maybe by the end of it, she'll be back to normal", said Quinn.

"Normal doesn't exist anymore Quinn. According to Jade it never did, and I can't help but agree", said Santana. Quinn looked at Santana, and smiled. Santana smiled back." I miss being here. I miss seeing you all the time", breathed Quinn." Me too. But, at least you're here now. Let's make the best of this weekend, okay", asked Santana."Yeah...let's...", said Quinn, and she leaned in, and kissed Santana on the lips.

* * *

**Song-_Firework_ By: Katy Perry. Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

As Quinn was kissing Santana, the world around her seemed to slow down. It was as if the kiss was what she needed to erase the stress of her life, and all the drama within it. She was nervous about kissing her, and wasn't sure how she would react. But, Santana didn't stop her, at least not right away. After a few minutes, Santana backed off.

"No. No no no, Quinn, what the fuck was that...".

She took a few steps away from Quinn, and covered her face with her hands.

"Relax S, it's okay."

"No, this is so not okay! You just kissed me! You're married! I'm with Jade, I'm happy...don't fuck with me", snapped Santana. Quinn couldn't help but laugh a little bit.

"What are you laughing at, this isn't funny!"

"Well first of all, I had forgotten how fired up you get at times, and it's just...amusing to me. Second, you didn't stop me from kissing you, so obviously you aren't as happy as you're telling me you are."

"You know what, fuck you Quinn. This never happened. EVER! Got it", asked Santana as she attempted to walk passed Quinn. But, it was a wasted effort on her part. Quinn, grabbed her and kissed her again, holding onto her head. Santana couldn't help but moan a little, before pushing Quinn away.

"Okay, I give up. .Hell", she growled.

"Like you never wanted to kiss me...", said Quinn.

"Oh my God, how drunk are you? You kiss me, and now you're giving me attitude? You know what, no. Screw this Quinn, this weekend isn't about your marriage and whatever out of fucking nowhere doubts you're having about it."

"I never said it was", yelled Quinn.

"Whatever, I don't care right now. This weekend is about Mercedes and Matt, and I'm not about to let whatever drama you felt the need to bring back with you, do ANYTHING to screw it up", said Santana, and she turned and walked away.

"Damn it...",mumbled Quinn. She knew Santana was right, the weekend wasn't about her at all. However, she also knew that kissing her made her feel better than she had in a very long time. She wasn't about to ignore it.

About a half and hour later, Quinn was back inside, and Puck, Rachel, and Jade had come down from the apartment. As soon as Santana saw Jade come from the stairs in the back, she hurried over to her, and hugged her tight."Hey...", said Jade, hugging her back. Santana pressed her lips to Jade's and kissed her like she hadn't kissed her in months. When the kiss broke Jade looked confused." What's the matter", she asked." Nothing...just, don't leave again, okay", asked Santana.

"I was just upstairs, I'm not going anywhere", said Jade. Santana looked into Jade's eyes, then sniffed her hoodie."Yeah, upstairs doing what exactly?" Jade didn't say a word, which to Santana meant that she was right about whatever she was thinking."Alright, Puckerman get your ass over here ...now...", she snapped, not taking her eyes away from Jade. Puck walked over.

"I'm asking one time. Were you two smoking upstairs?"

"Yes, they were", they all heard Rachel say from a few feet away.

"Well, there's your answer", said Puck, and he walked away.

"Okay, Jade let's go. We're going home", said Santana.

"But...why", asked Jade.

"Baby, just get your stuff, okay", asked Santana calmly. Jade didn't want to leave at all, but she nodded and walked towards the bar." Do you really have to leave", asked Rachel. Santana just looked at Rachel for a few moments. She was nervous, and feeling rather guilty, but she managed to put the thoughts of Quinn's behavior, out of her mind for the time being.

"Yeah, I mean Puck wouldn't of had her get high if something wasn't bothering her, so I'm just gonna' take her home. She obviously needs to relax" Rachel frowned a little, but nodded her head in agreement." Don't worry, you'll see us tomorrow at the rehearsal dinner", said Santana, and she pulled Rachel into a quick hug."Alright. Don't forget to bring that adorable niece of mine", laughed Rachel.

By the time Santana had said goodbye to everyone, she had lost Jade again. She found Puck, tending the bar, and leaned over the counter."Puckerman, where did Jade go to now?"

"Outside having a cigarette with Lauren, she's waiting on you", said Puck, who was clearly annoyed about something. Santana cocked her head to side, and gave a dirty look." What", he snapped." Boy...get over here", said Santana. Puck rolled his eyes, and walked down to where she was standing.

"Look, don't be like that, I'm not even pissed off at you about it, alright", she asked.

"I get it, I'm not trying to be an ass hole to you, I'm sorry. I'm just pissed at Rachel, she keeps bringing up that fucking accident", said Puck.

"She didn't...".

"Yeah, she did. Like, why the Hell does she have to act like that the minute she gets into town", said Puck." I dunno baby, I guess her and Quinn both came here with loaded agendas tonight", said Santana.

"What's that supposed to mean", asked Puck.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it, I'm out. Can you handle the rest of the night", asked Santana.

"Yeah I got it."

"Okay. If anything happens, call me. Not Jade. Got it", asked Santana. Puck just nodded his head, and walked away to tend to a thirsty regular. Santana made her way outside, and found Jade leaning up against her car. She was laughing and joking with Lauren.

"Hey you", said Santana, as she strolled over.

"Hi Santana, good to see you", said Lauren, as he hugged Santana. Lauren was still a pretty big girl, but she had always given the best hugs, and Santana smiled.

"Good to see you too. You'll be at the wedding right? Because, I need to get this one home." Lauren nodded, happily.

"I don't think we should leave her here with Puck...she's been standing here talking about how she wants to tackle him", laughed Jade.

"What can I say, he is still so damn hott", said Lauren, raising her eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"You have my permission to do whatever you want to him", laughed Santana.

"Sweet. I'll see you guys later", said Lauren, and she headed back inside. Jade took one more drag of her cigarette threw it. Santana studied her for a moment. She looked tired, drunk, and warn out but still so cute. She smiled.

"What", giggled Jade.

"Nothing sweetness, get in the car."

At four o'clock in the morning Santana was ripped from her sleep by the sound of her cell phone ringing, and vibrating on the bedside table. She picked it up, and silenced it, then glanced over to make sure Jade didn't wake up. She was fast asleep. Santana looked at her phone screen, and it was Quinn calling."Fuck you...", she whispered, and ignored the call. Not a minute later was she calling again." Wow...", said Santana. She decided to just answer it, because Quinn wasn't one to give up on anything.

"What", she whispered into the phone.

"I'm outside your door, can you come let me in?"

"What the Hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with...Oh, I dunno...your wife", snapped Santana.

"We got in a fight, can you please just come talk to me", asked Quinn. Santana took a deep breath, and hung her phone up. She very slowly climbed out of bed, and hurried down hallway of the apartment. When she opened the door, she didn't say a word, just stepped aside so Quinn could get passed her.

"Thank you."

"You are just damn lucky Chase isn't here, because I would have destroyed you, had you woken her up", sneered Santana.

"Do you really think I would have come here, knowing she was sleeping? I know she's at your parents house, I'm not that much of a bitch", snapped Quinn.

"Right, well excuse me for not believing that for the time being."

Quinn rolled her eyes, and watched Santana walk over to the couch and sit down." So, what do you want?"

"To talk to you...".

"And it couldn't have waited until tomorrow", asked Santana.

"I thought you wanted this weekend to be about Mercedes and Matt", giggled Quinn.

"Yet here you sit, making it about you", said Santana, who wasn't in the least bit amused.

"What do you want me to say, that I'm sorry for kissing you? Because I'm not Santana."

"I don't get it Q, I mean I honestly thought you got this cheating bullshit out of your system back in high school. I thought you learned your lesson with the whole Finn and Puck situation."

"It's like I said before, I love Rachel, and I always will. But lately...she's just a little more than I can handle", defended Quinn."Yeah fine, so work it out, but don't fuck it up. She's always been a little more than anyone can handle, but that's part of why you love her so much. I know it is, because you've said it more than once. I'm pretty sure it was in your vows to her", said Santana.

"Fair enough. But, you can't tell me that as much as you love Jade...sometimes she gets on your nerves", said Quinn. She walked over, and plopped down next to Santana on the couch.

"Don't...", said Santana.

"No, just listen to me. Jade's been a handful for all of us since forever...which is something I've come to accept, but doesn't it bother you at all sometimes", asked Quinn.

"No, I love her Quinn, and I'm at peace with the fact that she has issues. Yeah, I get frustrated sometimes, but not with her. Just with her situation. Most of her problems aren't her fault, and you fucking know that. So, for you to sit here, trying to put shit into my head, is fucked up. Maybe a little more than even you yourself realize."

Quinn sat back into the couch, and covered her face with her hands. She felt horrible, she knew Santana was right, but she couldn't bring herself to be rational at that point." Look, I'm not asking you to leave her, and run away with me."

"Well, what the Hell do you want from me then, Quinn?"

"Sex."

"Excuse me?"

"I just want you to fuck me...and I didn't think you'd act like this about it." Santana stood up from the couch.

"Get the FUCK out...", she said softly, yet she still managed to make it sound like a threat. Quinn just sat there on the couch not moving. She had an annoyingly devilish smirk on her face." Quinn, do not mess with me, I will slap the shit out of you... ."

Quinn hesitated for a few seconds, before she reluctantly stood up. Only, she didn't go anywhere neat the door. She casually strolled up to Santana, pulled her in and kissed her hard on the lips. She knew Santana wasn't about to pull away, so she didn't hold back at all. Santana melted into Quinn, and kissed her back, Eventually, they both needed air, so they broke apart, both breathing heavy." You can't resist me S...because you know you can be as rough as you want with me. Can you be rough with her", whispered Quinn. But, she didn't get an answer. All she could hear were light, soft sobs. She leaned in, and softly kissed Santana's neck.

"What are you doing to me...", whispered Santana, as she felt waves of pleasure rush through her body.

"Something I've wanted to do for a long, long time Santana."

"W-why...are you doing this?"

"Stop me...", whispered Quinn, looking right into Santana's eyes. Santana didn't move, but she didn't push Quinn away either, so Quinn smiled. She started to kiss her again, and eventually they ended up on the couch. What neither of them realized is that Jade had woken up to use the bathroom. She heard whispers coming from the living room, and peeked around the corner. She had heard the entire conversation and was now watching them make out on the couch. Tears ran down her face, as she turned and quietly headed back towards the bedroom. She very carefully shut the door, and got down on the floor on her side of the bed. After a minute of rummaging around, she finally found what she was looking for. A small, black, wooden box. She held it on her lap, and got keys from the drawer on the nightstand. After unlocking the box, she pulled out a razor blade and just looked at it for a few minutes. For just a tiny moment she thought maybe she could resist it this time, but she was wrong.

"Forgive me...", she whispered to herself.

She gripped it tightly in the palm of her hand, and squeezed as hard as she could. Silently crying tears of pain, sorrow and bittersweet relief. She watches as the blood from her hand dripped onto the floor, and finally loosened her grip on the blade.

The next morning, when Jade woke up, Santana wasn't laying in bed next to her. She took a deep breath, and slowly got out of bed. Before leaving the bedroom, she looked down at her hand. She had bandaged it before she went back t sleep, but she knew Santana would be all over her about it. She put a black hoodie on, and pulled her sleeve ends into her hands, griping them. She usually did that, so she knew nobody would think anything of it. She left the room, and walked into the living room, dreading what she was going to see. To her surprise, there was nobody. She checked the rest of the apartment, and soon found she was alone. She frowned to herself, and walked back to the bedroom. It wasn't that she wanted to find her girlfriend, naked, on the couch with one of her best friends, but she was confused as to where she could possibly be. She checked her cell phone. A few missed calls from Puck, a bunch of texts from a bunch of people, but nothing from Santana.

She had started answering her texts, when she heard the door open.

"Jade….sweetness are you awake", she heard Santana yell.

She smiled, and hurried into the living room. Santana was carrying a bag of groceries in one hand, and Chase's hand with the other.

"Morning Mommy", said Chase happily, as she ran and jumped into Jade's arms.

Jade happily scooped Chase into her arms and hugged her tight.

"Good morning Princess…I missed you", she said.

Santana, put the groceries down, and joined in on the hug with her girlfriend, and daughter.

"Me want pancakes", said Chase.

"I know you do baby, I'm gonna' make some, just for you. Go wash up", said Santana.

"Okay. Make heart shape cakes Mommy", said Chase, as Jade set her down. "Just for you Princess."

Chase ran off towards her bedroom. Jade clung onto Santana, and kissed her, softly. "Sweetness, I am so sorry, I know you hate to wake up alone. It's just, you were sleeping so good when I got up, I didn't want to wake you", said Santana, in between kisses.

"It's alright, I haven't been awake for very long", said Jade. She didn't even think about saying a word to Santana about the night before, she was just happy to have her to herself at the moment. Santana wrapped her arms around Jade tightly, and held her.

"God I wish you knew how much I love you….", she said.

Jade just laid her head on Santana's shoulder. "You okay", asked Santana. "Yeah I'm okay. I love you", said Jade.

"I love you too. You gonna' help me with the pancakes? Chase has been talking about them the whole ride home", laughed Santana. Jade smiled.

"Yeah I'll help. Just give me a sec, I need my slippers", said Jade.

She let go of Santana, but Santana didn't let go of her. If Jade hadn't of known she was feeling guilty, she would have been pleasantly surprised of the Latina's behavior. But, she knew why she was being so clingy.  
"Your always asking if I'm okay….so it's only fair I ask right now….are you okay?"

Santana answered Jade's question by kissing her again. "I'm good. I guess I just know it's about to be a long ass day. We gotta' be at Kurt and Joey's in like two hours. And, that's just the start of the day", laughed Santana.

"We can handle it", said Jade.

"I know we can. Listen, don't venture far away from me this weekend, okay", asked Santana.

"Why?"

"Well….it's a wedding. It's about love, and being together, and I can't be together without you Sweetness", said Santana.

Jade smiled, and nodded. A little while later, all three of them were sitting at the kitchen table, eating pancakes together.

"Mommy got a boo boo", said Chase, looking at Jade's bandages. Santana immidetly looked at Jade's left hand, and frowned.

"It's okay Chase, Mommy just got a big paper cut" ,said Jade. She knew Santana had already made the realization, so she didn't bother trying to make up any half assed excuses.

"Mommy me kiss it, make it all better", asked Chase. Jade smiled.

"Okay baby."

Chase got up from her chair, walked to Jade, and kissed her hand.

"All better now Mommy."

"Thank you Chase", giggled Jade.

"Me full, wanna' watch Dora Explorer", said Chase, as she hopped up and down.

"It's already turned on baby, go on and watch", said Santana. Chase giggled to herself and hurried off into the living room, where the TV was turned on.

"Jade….", said Santana.

"It's okay, I'm fine", said Jade.

"You haven't touched a razor blade in months. Obviously you aren't fine. Talk to me….please…", said Santana. Jade didn't want to give any hints that she knew about Santana and Quinn. She wasn't angry, just sad. She blamed herself, and just wanted to do what she could to make Santana happy.

"Can we talk about this later? I need to go shower….you know how long it takes me to get ready', Jade laughed. Santana, wasn't amused, but she put on a happy face, and nodded.

"Are you mad at me", asked Jade.

"Never. I love you too much to be mad you. Go one, go get ready", said Santana.

Jade put her plate in the sink, and left the kitchen, purposely making sure not to make any eye contact with Santana. When she was gone, Santana slammed her head onto the table.

"_Jade….baby_….", she whispered to herself.

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

That afternoon, Jade wanted to give Santana some space. It only seemed right, after over hearing what she heard. Santana knew something was wrong, but at the same time she wanted to be away from her for a little while as well. The guilt she felt was too strong, especially when she was around her. They took Chase to Santana's parent's house, then drove to Jolted. Before Jade got out of the car, Santana grabbed her by the hand she had cut, and rubbed it softly.

"San, it's okay. I just...got a little stressed out last night."

"I don't understand. Where was I when you did it?"

Jade looked down." I dunno' but, does it really matter? I mean...you hate seeing me do it anyways."

"That is not the point. I guess, it was when I was on the phone with Quinn. She had a fight with Rachel, needed somebody to talk to. I'm sorry I wasn't there...and as I've told you a million times before...".

"You wish I wouldn't do it at all, but if I need to make sure I'm not alone. I know", said Jade. Santana kissed her hand, then pulled her into a hug." Are you sure you have to stay here", she asked.

"Yeah, I have stuff to do for the party tonight. It's fine, Puck's around, Aly's gonna be here. I'll be okay." Santana kissed Jade softly on the lips, but she lingered a lot longer than she normally did."Mmmmm, love the way you taste...", she whispered. Jade just giggled.

When Santana got to Kurt and Joey's place, she was greeted at the door by Joey.

"Are you by yourself", asked Joey, as he shut the door behind her.

"Yeah...Jade went to the bar to do some work stuff, and I dropped Chase at my parents for now. I'll pick them back up before the rehearsal dinner tonight", said Santana." I'm heading there in a bit, according to Kurt, this is supposed to be girl time", laughed Joey. Santana took off her jacket, and put her purse down." Who's all here?"

"Brit, Quinn, and Rachel", said Joey. Santana's stomach dropped at the sound of Quinn's name. As her and Joey's walked into the living room, her mind wandered to the night before.

_Quinn sat straddled across Santana's lap on the couch. She had taken her pants off, and was waiting for Santana to touch her somewhere. _

_Anywhere._

_Santana just sat there, hands at her sides, eyes plastered on a photo of her and Jade that hung on the wall. She was looking right passed Quinn, and ignoring the girl's tongue running up and down her neck. Quinn, finally figured out that she wasn't paying any attention to her, so she grabbed her chin, and forced her to look her in the eyes._

_"This is okay", she whispered._

_"You know...telling me that isn't the same as telling yourself that. Unlike you, it doesn't make me feel any better about it", whispered Santana, a few tears escaping her eyes._

_"If you didn't want this to happen, we wouldn't have made it this far. Relax..."._

_Quinn started to kiss her neck again, but this time she nibbled on her ear a little bit._

_Damn. Her weak spot. How did she know..._

_Santana closed her eyes, and moaned a little bit, as she felt Quinn's fingers on her nipples. Pinching and rubbing softly._

_"Oh my God...you have absolutely no idea how long I've been waiting for this...please...touch me San...", moaned Quinn, into Santana's ear. Reluctantly, she raised both of her now shaky hands, and slid them up Quinn's top."Mmmmm", moaned Quinn, then she lifted her head, and looked right into Santana's eyes." More...". Santana grabbed onto both of Quinn's breasts, and feeling how hard her nipples were turned her on a little more. She started rubbing them, and seconds later, Quinn's tongue was inside of her mouth. they both started rubbing each other's breast's harder, and Quinn's hips started to jolt forward into Santana._

_"Oh God...Santana...I'm...so wet...just fuck me already...please...", begged Quinn. Without any hesitation, Santana put one of her hands into Quinn's panties, and slid two fingers inside of her. Before she had the chance to move them, Quinn was riding them."Oooohhh...yeah...", she breathed, her hips moving faster and faster." Harder...", she moaned. Santana moved her hand as hard as she could, pushing her fingers as far as she could inside of Quinn. She inhaled sharply when she felt fingernails, digging into her back, but she liked it."Uh...fuck Santana...I'm gonna...I-I'm gonna..."._

_Before Quinn could moan too loudly, Santana kissed her hard. Quinn breathed through her climax, and finally after a few minutes, her body was calm and her breathing was even. She then climbed off of Santana's lap, and got down on her knees in front of the couch._

_"Your turn..."._

Santana snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her friends voices.

"Hey you", said Brittany.

"Hey friends", said Santana, as she sat down. She purposely avoided eye contact with Quinn. Which, didn't make any difference since Quinn was doing the same." Where's Jade", asked Kurt, after realizing she Santana was alone.

"Doing work stuff. She says she sorry, she knows you really wanted her to come, but she'll see everybody tonight."

"Her and Alyson both", said Kurt, rolling his eyes.

"Where's Chase", asked Quinn.

"My parents house, I'm gonna' pick her up later."

"Why would you even ask that, where the Hell else would she be if she's not here Quinn", snapped Rachel.

"If I knew that, I wouldn't have asked Rachel, God...", said Quinn. And, with that they started to bicker back and forth in front of everyone. Brittany leaned over in her seat towards Santana.

"They've been doing this all morning", she whispered. Santana just nodded a little.

"Oh my God, you guys have to stop with that, please", said Kurt.

"Tell her, not me...", said Quinn.

"I'm telling both of you! Knock it off before I bitch slap the crap out of you both", said Kurt.

"Wow, don't need this", said Rachel, as she stood up and headed for the door."Oh bravo Rach", said Quinn, clapping her hands." Can't have a trip home to Lima without a classic Rachel Berry storm out!"

They all heard the door slam, and Rachel was gone." I give up, what is going on with you guys", asked Joey." Nothing, she's just being difficult per usual", breathed Quinn.

Rachel was driving down the street in the rental car, bawling her eyes out. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew she didn't feel like being anywhere her wife at the moment. She pulled her phone out, and dialed Jade's number. After just one ring, Jade picked up.

"Hey Rach."

"Jade...were are you", she cried.

"I'm at the bar...what's the matter", asked Jade, who was immediately concerned that she had somehow found out about Quinn and Santana.

"Is anyone else there", asked Rachel.

"Uh...yeah, Puck, Artie, Alyson and Lauren...".

"Alright, I'm on my way there, can you please meet outside?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay, see you soon", said Rachel, and she hung up the phone. About ten minutes later she pulled into the parking lot of Jolted, and Jade was already there waiting for her. No sooner had she parked the car, and gotten out, did Jade have her in her arms, and lifted off the ground. Rachel cried into her shoulder. After a few minutes, Rachel was calm, and they were sitting on the hood of the car.

"So, what happened?"

"Jade...I don't know what's wrong with me. Quinn and I, we just keep fighting. Way too often for the passed month or so, but I know I'm the problem. Quinn never does anything wrong, I just get so...upset and I get mean, and I say things I know damn well I shouldn't say."

"You've always kind of...been like that Rach...not to sound like a bitch...I mean...".

"No, you don't sound like a bitch, you're right. But, this is different. I'm different...something is wrong with me. I'm really scared Jade, what if I can't stop being like this? What if she gets sick of me, and stops loving me, and just...leaves", Rachel trailed off. Jade didn't know what to say, so she simply hugged Rachel again. She rubbed her back.

"We got into it really bad last night at out Hotel. We were going to sleep, and I told her I loved her. I knew she didn't hear me, and it was understandable because she had her iPod on, and I wasn't speaking very loudly. But, instead of simply getting her attention, and saying it again...I completely freaked out, and accused her of not loving me."

"Awe Rachel...", said Jade.

"I know! It's terrible...like I said, I'm different."

"We're all different now."

"But, my different is bad."

"Rach, you literally have your dream life, you're a star! You grabbed Broadway by the balls and owned it! Of Corse you'll feel a little different." Rachel couldn't help but smile a bit. Jade's advice and strange metaphors never ceased to amuse her.

"I don't know, I guess I just need to try and talk to her. Without picking a fight I mean. Will you help me? Maybe if you're there with me, you can stop me from freaking out. You've managed to keep Santana's anger under control for all this time", laughed Rachel. Jade smiled, and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll help you."

"I might have tried to talk to her last night, but after we fought, she took the car and left. Didn't see her again until early this morning."

Jade's heart started beating a little faster all of the sudden. The image of Quinn and Santana kissing the night before popped into her head. She closed her eyes, and without realizing it, she started to rub her hand were she had cut. Rachel looked down, and saw the bandages.

"Oh, Jade honey, what did you do", she asked. Jade didn't say anything. She was trying so hard not to cry, but failed miserably. Rachel started to rub her back softly." What's wrong?"

Without even thinking, Jade blurted it out.

"Santana cheated on me last night."

"What?"

"I...I..saw her with...", cried Jade.

"Oh my God, with who", asked Rachel, who was now furious with Santana. Jade had decided she really did want to tell Rachel about Quinn and Santana, but she wanted to talk to Quinn first. She wasn't sure why she felt that way, but it was something she was comfortable with, so she went with it.

"I didn't see who it was, or hear the voice. I just know they were kissing."

"Oh God, where did this happen", asked Rachel.

"At our apartment. In the living room. I guess San thought I was sleeping...but I wasn't."

"Jade, you have to say something about this, that is so unfair. How dare she", said Rachel.

"No...I can't...not yet. I just, know that she needs some space from me. It's okay, I'm giving her space, that's why I'm here and not at Kurt and Joey's", cried Jade.

Rachel gave her a look of disbelief." Jade, she's cheating on you, and you want to give her space? Please tell me you're joking."

"Rachel, I love Santana with all my heart. But, I have so many God Damn problems, that I know deep down inside she has to be getting so fucking sick of me. She deserves somebody so much better than me, she always has. So, you know what, this is me giving back to her. For everything she's done for me, and how much she loves me", cried Jade. "It's okay if you don't understand Rachel, honestly I can respect that. But please, please don't question me on this. Please."

Rachel didn't like how Jade was handling the situation, but she nodded her head, and hugged Jade tight.

A few minutes later, the two of them ventured inside of the bar. Puck was sitting on the bar talking on his phone. Lauren was cleaning up around the bar area, and Alyson was messing around with some of the stuff on stage."Hey Star Shine", she yelled, when she saw Rachel." Hello Aly", said Rachel. She took a seat by Puck, and Jade hopped over the counter.

"How's it going Rachel", asked Lauren.

"Could be better, but thank you very much for asking."

"Want me to make you a drink", asked Lauren.

Before Rachel could answer, Puck snapped his fingers, and pointed at a bottle of Jack Daniels. Rachel shot him a dirty look, and he smiled."Puckerman, get off the phone already, you've been talking to that girl for like an hour", said Jade. Puck just flicked her off.

"You know what, hand me that bottle", said Rachel.

"Um...what", asked Jade.

"The Jack Daniels, hand it over."

"Um, baby I gotta' call you back, because apparently Hell just froze over", said Puck, and he hung up his phone.

"Are you sure", asked Jade.

"It's time to put a stop to this. I can handle my alcohol, there is no reason why I can't get over my fear of that stuff. So, yes I'm sure. Also, Noah you have to stop teasing me about it after I do this, do you hear me?"

"I promise", laughed Puck. Lauren shrugged her shoulders, and grabbed a shot glass. Jade handed her the whiskey and the shot was poured, and pushed towards Rachel. She took a deep breath, and took the shot. It went down a lot smoother than she thought it would."

"Holy Hell", laughed Jade.

"Well, now that wasn't so bad. I'll have another please", she said.

"That was pretty impressive Star Shine", said Alyson, as she took a seat on the bar stool next to Rachel.

"I guess not having a gag reflex is key when it comes to taking shots", said Rachel.

"Uh yeah, I can think of an even better reason why it's key...", mumbled Puck. Rachel's face turned a light shade of red, and she hit him on the shoulder. After a while, Rachel was feeling slightly tipsy, and it was showing.

"Alright, Rachel you are cut off until after the rehearsal dinner", laughed Jade." Fine, if you insist", giggled Rachel.

"Oh, I insist", said Jade, as her cell phone went off. She looked at it, smiled, and started texting.

"I need a smoke, I'll be right back", said Lauren.

"I'm coming too", said Jade, and they both walked outside.

"Disgusting habit", said Rachel.

"Who are you telling? I quit like five years ago", said Alyson.

"Yes, and I'm very proud of you Aly. I on the other hand, have never smoked a cigarette. Not once", said Rachel, proudly.

"Yeah, well there's a first time for everything", laughed.

Meanwhile outside, Jade and Lauren were having a conversation.

"So, I wanted to ask you, I heard you and Santana have a little girl now. Where did she come from?"

"Ah that's a sad story, but it ends happy I suppose. Remember...that whole thing with my brother", asked Jade.

"Yeah...".

"Well, some of the families of those girls contacted me. Some to tell me not to feel bad...others to do the exact opposite...", said Jade.

"I don't blame you for that, I never did", said Lauren.

"I appreciate it, but it is what it is. There was this one girl, her little sister was one of Mika's victims. And she called me, asked me to meet up with her. So, me and Santana went, and as it turned out, she had just had a little baby girl. But, was having some drug problems, so she didn't want to keep her. She took me up on my offer to make up for what happened to her sister anyway I could, and gave me and Santana the baby."

"Oh wow", said Lauren.

"Yeah, its a little crazy. But, we adopted her, and she's the sweetest little thing, I love her death", said Jade.

"Santana's a good Mom", asked Lauren.

"She's amazing, a better Mom than I am."

"Too bad she's not a better girlfriend...", mumbled Lauren.

"What", asked Jade.

"Last night, after you two left, Quinn got a little drunk. And told me that her and Santana kissed while you were upstairs with Puckerman", said Lauren. Jade could tell by her tone, that she really didn't want to have to tell her that. She couldn't help but laugh to herself.

"Okay, what the Hell...how are you not freaking out right now? You must have known already...", said Lauren." Quinn ventured to our place last night, and I saw them."

"Do they know you saw them?"

"No, and for right now I kinda' wanna keep it that way. Please don't say anything to Rachel, because all she knows is that Santana cheated, but she has no clue that it was with Quinn", said Jade.

"Alright, my lips are sealed, but why aren't you confronting her about it?"

"I know there's a bunch of reasons behind it, so for right now I just wanna do everything I can to keep her in my life", said Jade, taking a long drag of her cigarette. Lauren studied her for a minute, trying to figure out if she was really that calm about the situation. Or, if she was holding anything in. She couldn't figure it out, but she did know one thing.

"You really love Santana, don't you?"

"I do. I just hope her feelings haven't changed after eight years of being with me."


	5. Chapter 5

When Jade and Lauren walked back inside the bar, Alyson was nowhere to be found.

"Where'd Aly go", asked Jade.

"Artie was laying down in the back, so she went to lay down with him", said Puck.

"Are they together, because they looked awfully cozy last night...", said Lauren.

"I don't even know, apparently I can't keep up with who hooks up with who anymore", mumbled Jade, and Lauren hit her lightly on the arm. Jade shrugged, and walked behind the bar to make herself a drink. She wasn't planning on drinking very much before the rehearsal, but she was starting to change her mind. Joey came walking in a few minutes later, making a grand entrance like he knew how.

"Hey family", he yelled.

"Dude, where the Hell have you been, we have to rehearse the song for tonight", said Puck.

"Sorry man, we have people over. Speaking of which, Rachel, Quinn is super pissed that you aren't answering your phone. You better call her sweetheart", said Joey.

"She can deal with it...fuck her for the time being", slurred Rachel.

"Fuck her for the time being? Rachel Berry, you haven't changed a bit", laughed Lauren, and everyone laughed.

Later that night, everyone was at the Church where the wedding was taking place. Matt, and the boys were standing on the left, girls on the right. Mercedes was sitting in a pew with Kurt, since technically, she wasn't supposed to be up front yet. All the girls were standing in their positions as bride's maids. Tina first, since she was the maid of honor. It had been an hour of them walking back and forth, and up and down the aisle, but it was to be expected, they all knew Mercedes would be a picky bride. And, it didn't help that Kurt was the wedding planner.

"Chase baby, you gotta' slow down. If you run while you throw the flowers, nobody will be able to see how pretty you look in your dress", laughed Mercedes.

"Otay I Sowy Aunt Cedes", giggled Chase, and she ran back to start over.

"My parents must have given her sugar today", laughed Santana.

"Yeah right, try a Red Bull", said Kurt, shaking his head.

Rachel was standing next to Quinn, looking at Santana out of the corner of her eye. Wondering how she could do such a thing to Jade. She wanted to say something so bad, but Jade made her promise that she wouldn't. Once the rehearsal was over, everyone was just kind of standing around talking. Puck was standing with Finn and Artie, when Rachel walked over to them. She noticed Puck had a flask in his hand.

"What's in there Noah", she asked.

"It's apple juice", he said sarcastically. Finn and Artie smiled.

"Well okay, be a smart ass, but I was only asking because I would like a sip."

"Wh-...really", asked Artie.

"Yes, really. I'm a little...annoyed with somebody here right now, and I need to relax a little bit", said Rachel, glancing at Santana quickly.

"I heard you relaxed quite a bit this afternoon at the bar...", said Finn.

"Well, that relaxation has long departed. And, since we're going back to Jolted tonight, it only seems right to just start drinking now. Like the rest of you have been the whole time we've been here. Don't think I haven't noticed", said Rachel.

"Oh, we know you've noticed", laughed Artie.

"Just so you know Rach, drinking before you go out to party is called pre-gaming", laughed Finn.

"I know that, I just don't like saying it. Sounds like some awkward ritual men share before they go to a sporting event", said Rachel.

"Here. It's Jade's Lemon Vodka drink. Drink some, and if you want more before we leave here, you can either ask me, Jade, or Alyson, we all have flasks on us", laughed Puck, handing his flask to Rachel. She took it, drank from it fast, and gave it back to him."Artie, Alyson is looking for you by the way...", said Rachel, as she strolled over to where Brittany was standing. Before she got to Brittany, Quinn stepped in front of her.

"Rach, what are you doing", she asked, clearly annoyed about something.

"I don't know what you mean."

"For somebody who spends the amount of time she does complaining about certain people drinking, it seems you've done a lot of it today", said Quinn. Rachel just rolled her eyes." I mean, if you wanna' party that's fine, but you can't be sneaking sips from Puck, and then be all concerned when other people drink. That's called being a hypocrite."

"No, see I know when I've had enough. As for our friends? Yeah, not so much", said Rachel.

"Whatever", said Quinn, and she walked towards the exit. She wanted some air, so she headed outside, where she found Jade in the parking lot. Smoking a cigarette. The minute she had laid eyes on her, a pain grew in her stomach. She knew exactly what it was, but chose to ignore it the best she could at that moment. She walked over to her, and smiled.

"Hey you."

"Hi", said Jade.

"You look tired, are you alright", asked Quinn. Jade just looked at her but didn't say a word. She was confused with herself. She thought being around Quinn would bring her anger out, but it didn't. She couldn't help but be somewhat relieved, being bitchy had never really been part of her nature. As she was looking at her, she realized that she still loved her very much, even knowing what she had done the night before.

"Jade", asked Quinn, stepping closer to her.

"Do I get on your nerves", Jade finally asked.

"What?"

"Does being so close to me seem like a huge bother to you sometimes", Jade asked, sincerely. She wasn't being mean. She wasn't being sarcastic, or rude. She honest to God wanted to know, as was being polite as ever to Quinn. That only made Quinn feel much worse, but Quinn knew that was her fault, and hers alone." Jade, why are you asking me that?"

"I heard you last night. When you came to our apartment, I heard you say that to Santana. And, I know you guys hooked up." Quinn's eyes grew wide. She felt like vomiting all of the sudden.

"Quinn, I'm not mad at you. I couldn't be pissed off at you if I tried, I guess I'm just sad. I love you like a sister, even if the feeling isn't mutual", Jade stated.

"Jade...".

"I understand that you're having a hard time dealing with Rachel right now, and I'm sure you guys can work it out. But, I'm begging you, I'm asking you as a friend, and as a part of the best family I've ever had...please...don't take Santana away from me", cried Jade.

Quinn felt like somebody had just punched her right in the stomach. It was as if the guilt she should have been feeling the night before was all hitting her at once. It wasn't until Jade had said all of that to her that she really felt like the biggest bitch in the world, and tears streamed down her face. She stood there, in shock, looking at Jade like she didn't know what to say. To her surprise, Jade moved forward, and hugged her tight. The two of them stood there, crying into each other for a while before anything was said. Quinn was the first to speak up.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I can't really explain it right now, but...you know me. You know I care Rachel, you know I love her. It's just...".

"She's different now", said Jade.

"Exactly", said Quinn. At that moment, Brittany poked her head outside and yelled for them.

"You guys! We're wrapping things up in here come on!"

"We'll be there in just a sec Brit", yelled Quinn. She nodded and went back inside. Quinn looked at Jade, and wiped some tears from her face.

"Don't tell me your sorry, okay? I mean, even if you are, I'm not mad at you. Even if Santana left me, I wouldn't be mad. I'm just asking you not to give her that option."

"Jade, I'm not gonna' take her away from you. I wouldn't do that, I swear. And, I know at this point you may find that really hard to believe but I'm telling you the truth. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Rachel said the same thing", laughed Jade.

"What?"

"Today, when she left Kurt and Joey's...she came to talk to me. She said, she doesn't know what's wrong with her. But, you should know, she doesn't want to be fighting with you so much, and she knows that she's at fault for that. But, that's Rachel, ya' know...that's just her insecurity coming out. Don't give up on her Quinn...she needs you."

"I need her too."

"Well, listen. Today, she noticed that something was bothering me, and I kinda' let it slip that I saw Santana cheating on me."

"Oh god...", said Quinn.

"No, no no don't worry. I didn't tell her it was you. I lied, and said I didn't see who it was."

"So, that's why she's been giving Santana the evil eye since we got here." Jade nodded her head and threw what was left of her cigarette. They started walking back towards the building.

"Hey...just out of curiosity, how much...did you see last night", asked Quinn.

"After you guys started kissing on the couch, I went back to the bedroom. Why...", asked Jade, but Quinn didn't say a word.

At Jolted that night, everybody started drinking, of Corse and soon after that, HyperRage, and Puck took the stage. Puck grabbed the microphone and started talking.

"What's up everybody, you all drunk yet", he asked, and everyone started cheering.

"Nice! That's always amazing to hear. So, we're gonna' play some music. Drink up, and let's make this weekend even better than it already has been", he yelled, and everyone cheered once again, as the music started.

_Puck-_

_Maybe I'm a dreamer_

_Maybe I'm misunderstood_

_Maybe you're not seeing the side of me you should._

_Maybe I'm crazy_

_Maybe I'm the only one_

_Maybe I'm just out of touch_

_Maybe I've just had enough_

_Maybe it's time to change_

_And leave it all behind_

_I've never been one to walk alone_

_I've always been scared to try_

_So why does it feel so wrong_

_To reach for something more_

_To wanna live a better life_

_What am I waiting for?_

_'Cause nothing stays the same_

_Maybe it's time to change_

_Maybe it's hopeless_

_Maybe I should just give up_

_What if I can't trust myself?_

_What if I just need some help._

Puck sang the whole song, with Joey backing him up, and everyone was in love with it. He'd become a frequent performance at Jolted, and to all the regulars, he was amazing. When the song ended, the DJ took over and Puck disappeared near the stairs. Jade ended up following him. Meanwhile, Santana was outside, waiting for her mother to show up. She was holding Chase in her arms.

"Where Mommy...I wanna' say bye bye to her."

"I'm not sure baby, but it's alright. You'll see her tomorrow", said Santana, kissing Chase on the cheek.

"Otay", said Chase sadly. Quinn came strolling out, and Santana rolled her eyes.

"Yay...Auntie Kin", squealed Chase. She still hadn't figured out how to say Quinn's name.

"Hey cutie, come here", said Quinn, and she took Chase from Santana.

"Auntie Kin look pretty Mommy", giggled Chase, as she played with Quinn's hair.

Santana couldn't help but smile a little. "Yeah, she does baby."

"We need to talk", said Quinn. But, she didn't look away from Chase, or stop smiling.

"That we do", agreed Santana.

They stood there, not really saying much of anything to each other until Quinn's mother showed up and took Chase. Once she was gone, they still stood there a bit longer, in silence before either of them could speak.

"So, that can't happen again", Santana finally said.

"I know", said Quinn.

"And, if we're still gonna' be friends, you need to not force me to see the negative side of being with Jade. EVER again, do you hear me?"

"That wasn't my intention S", said Quinn.

"Oh okay, right", scoffed Santana.

"It wasn't!"

"So what was it then, huh?"

"Oh, you need to hear me say it, fine! It was for my own selfish reasons. I needed you to fuck me, because I'm a heartless bitch who cares about nobody but myself. If that's what you need to hear to make yourself feel better about cheating on Jade, fine. There you have it!"

"Oh fuck you!"

"Santana, I loved it...I loved every single minute of it. Do you have any idea how shitty that makes me feel", asked Quinn, tears running down her face.

"Yeah, trust me I know. I feel just as shitty as you do. So, that's why it will never happen again", said Santana.

"Oh, stop lying", cried Quinn, and she pulled Santana in and kissed her, hard on the lips. After about a minute, Santana pulled away, but she didn't say anything.

"Fuck...", groaned Quinn, covering her face with her hands, as she backed away.

"Go inside, just get away from me", said Santana, softly.

"Santana...", cried Quinn.

"Quinn! Go. Inside. Now."

Quinn gave up on trying to talk, and walked inside of the building. Santana shook her head, and went inside as well. Upstairs, Puck and Jade were talking in his living room.

"You sang so well tonight, Noah."

"What?"

"That song, the lyrics...I just...loved it. You were really connected with it, I seen it...in your eyes. It was so real...and I'm just proud of you", Jade said, almost crying.

"Thanks. Are you alright", he asked. She just nodded her head, and took a long drag of the cigarette she was smoking. Puck went to say something else, but there was a knock on the door.

"It's open", yelled Puck. Lauren walked in, with an annoyed look on her face.

"Hey you...", said Jade.

"Hey...I gotta' talk to you about something real quick", she said to Jade.

"Alright...Puck, can you please excuse us", Jade asked.

"Yeah, I gotta take a piss anyways", he said, standing up. Once he was in the bathroom, Lauren looked right at Jade.

"They were kissing outside just now...", she said.

"Again", asked Jade sadly.

"I'm sorry Jade. Look, do you want me to say something, because I totally will. I'll kick somebody's ass if I have to, you just tell me. Because this is bullshit", said Lauren.

"No, it's fine I'll take care of it. Thank you for telling me", said Jade. Lauren could see the pain in Jade's eyes, and she was furious that she wouldn't let her say anything to Santana. A few minutes later, they were back down in the bar, and Jade was taking shot after shot at the bar. Rachel was sitting next to her, rubbing her back. She knew exactly what was bothering Jade, and she was just as furious as Lauren was.

"I think that's enough...", she said.

"You're pretty tipsy too, why don't you just drink with me", asked Jade.

"Because, I've reached my limit, and I know I have. You on the other hand, are upset and need to stop", said Rachel, sternly.

"I'm fine",said Jade calmly, taking another shot. Rachel rolled her eyes, and looked over at Lauren. She was standing behind the bar, handing Jade her shots." Lauren...please don't give her anymore. Okay", asked Rachel. Lauren just nodded slowly, and moved down the bar to tend to another customer. Rachel went to say something to Jade, but when she looked back at her, tears were rolling down her face." Awe sweetie", she said. She tried to comfort her as best she could, but Jade couldn't stop crying. Brittany and Kurt noticed Jade was upset, and rushed right over.

"Jade sweetie, what's the matter", Brittany asked, hugging her, and trying to get her to make eye contact.

"Rachel, what is going on", asked Kurt. Rachel just shook her head.

"Okay, come on. Up you go", said Brittany, and she pulled Jade from the bar stool, and lead her out behind the building. Kurt and Rachel followed. Once they got her outside, she collapsed onto the ground, and started crying even harder.

"Jade...sweetie, talk to me", said Brittany, as she got down on the ground with her. She pulled her in close, and held her as tightly as she could. In the past, that had worked to calm Jade down, but this time it didn't seem like it was going to work, and Brittany was starting to get very nervous.

"Rachel, I'm asking you just once more, and you need to tell me the damn truth. What is going on", snapped Kurt.

"She made me promise not to say anything", said Rachel. Jade was getting hysterical, and starting to hypervenalate.

"Okay, somebody go get Santana, this is bad...", said Brittany, who was also starting to panic. Kurt went running. Rachel couldn't help but feel like Santana would only make matters worse. Still, she kept her mouth shut, and just watched as Brittany tried to comfort Jade.

"Jade, it's okay honey just breathe...everything's gonna' be okay", said Brittany. A minute later, Santana was running outside with Kurt. She got down on the ground as quick as she could, and Brittany carefully pushed Jade's body into Santana's arms. "Sweetness...what is it, what's happening", asked Santana. She had no idea what was wrong, but when she saw Jade in the state she was in, she was immediately scared out of her mind.

"San, I dunno' what's going on...she was crying at the bar, so I brought her out here and she freaked out", said Brittany, who was very close to tears herself. Santana leaned down, and put her face next to Jade's.

"Come on baby, talk to me, please talk to me, I'm right here", begged Santana. All of the sudden Jade let out a loud cry, that sounded like she got hurt.

"Oh god...", cried Rachel.

"What", asked Brittany, in panic.

"Santana! Her hand, get it out of her hand", screamed Rachel.

Before Santana even looked at Jade's hand, she grabbed it. Sure enough, she felt warm, thick, liquid on her own hand."Fuck! Jade...no, let go of it...", she cried. She pried at Jade's finger's but she wouldn't open her hand.

"Baby please...", Santana cried desperately, but Jade just cried, and clenched her hand tighter. She let out another cry, and started to tremble.

"Santana, just do it already", cried Brittany.

"I don't wanna hurt her", cried Santana.

"She's already hurting herself, just do it", yelled Rachel.

Santana grabbed Jade by the wrists, and got on top of her to hold her down. Jade tried to get away, but it was hopeless, her girlfriend was a Hell of a lot stronger than she was. As Santana held her down, Rachel and Brittany got down on either side of Jade. Rachel placed one hand on Jade's face, and forced her to look at her.

"Jade...look in my eyes...that's it, just look at me, concentrate on my voice, and relax. Breathe...", she said calmly, through her tears. Jade's struggling, and crying started to subside a little bit.

"That's it honey...just relax...deep breathes...", Rachel continued.

Jade didn't take her eyes off of Rachel's, even being in a random state of mind, she knew what she had to do in order to calm down. Finally, she relaxed her hand, and Brittany was able to get the razor blade from her. As soon as she had it, Santana let go of Jade and pulled her back into her arms. She hated holding Jade down like that, but it had to be done. Kurt came rushing back outside with everyone else.

"What the fuck is going on", asked Puck.

"Oh God...Jade, your bleeding...a lot...", said Tina, looking at Jade's hand. Santana carefully pulled Jade up, and rushed her inside to take care of her hand. Everybody else just started talking and arguing over each other, and it wasn't helping them figure out the problem at all. Lauren stood there, but she didn't say a word. First she glanced at Quinn, who looked guilty as all Hell. It was beyond obvious that she already knew why Jade had just had one of the worst anxiety attacks she had in a while. Lauren rolled her eyes, then glanced over at Brittany. She wasn't saying anything, she just stood there, crying with a confused look on her face. Lauren walked to her, and pulled her away from everybody else.

"Are you okay", she asked.

"I'm fine, I just don't understand why Jade is so upset", cried Brittany.

"Well, trust me when I say she has good reason. But, Brit she's okay now. Unless her hand needs stitches, she should be fine after a good nights sleep."

"No, it's not just that. Seeing Jade upset gets to me in way it won't get to anyone else. I literally watched her go through something...so terrifying, and I will never be able to forget it", cried Brittany.

"Wait a minute, were you the person that saw Mika rape her", asked Lauren, and Brittany just nodded her head slowly. She then realized what Lauren had said to her.

"Lauren...did you just say that Jade has a good reason to be upset? Do you know what's going on", asked Brittany desperately. Lauren closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Five minutes later, Brittany stormed up the stairs to Puck's apartment, and walked right in without knocking. Santana had just finished cleaning and wrapping Jade's hand.

"Good your done. Jade, I need you to come with me, okay", asked Brittany, casually.

"Where", asked Jade, her voice tired and quiet. Santana gave Brittany a confused look.

"Don't you worry about it, just get your stuff and go to my car. Rachel's waiting for you", said Brittany, calmly. Jade looked at Santana." No, don't look at her right now Jade, please just go."

"Okay Brit, what the Hell is your issue", snapped Santana, as she stood from the couch.

Brittany wouldn't even look at Santana, much less answer her question.

"Jade, look at me", she said.

Jade looked at her, confused.

"Trust me", she said, looking Jade right in the eyes. Jade nodded, and stood up. She quickly kissed Santana, and hurried passed Brittany out the door.

"Brit...seriously, what's your deal", asked Santana, as Quinn walked into the apartment with Lauren. Brittany had asked Lauren to get Quinn, and bring her upstairs.

"Good timing", said Brittany, as she moved out of Lauren's way.

"So, here's the deal you guys. Your little secret...never really was a secret. We know you guys are fucking around with each other", said Lauren. Santana's eyes grew wide, and she looked right at Quinn.

"Oh yeah, you bitches are in trouble", laughed Lauren.

"How did you know", asked Quinn.

"Well first of all, I saw you guys making out behind the building last night. But here's the REALLY fucked up part. I go to let Jade know, and guess what? She already knew, because she fucking heard you guys talking, and saw you hook up in your apartment", snapped Lauren. Santana's face turned ghost white, and she felt like vomiting all over Puck's living room floor. Quinn, just closed her eyes, and tears rolled down her face.

"I'm not really sure why you two are doing this, but right now I honestly don't care. Rachel doesn't know yet, but she's going to in just a little while", said Brittany, who was still crying a little bit.

"B...please don't...", cried Quinn.

"I'm taking them to my place for the night. I love you guys, but right now I feel like it's important for me to protect their hearts from the both of you", said Brittany, and she walked out the door. Santana and Quinn just stood there, ashamed of themselves and crying. Lauren turned to walk away, but then turned back.

"We're not gonna' say anything to anyone else. But, here's where it things get worse for you two. Nobody else understands why Brittany is taking those two, and leaving. So, once they realize it has something to do with you, I think you will both have a shit ton of explaining to do."

"Fuck you Lauren, you haven't even been back here two days and you're in our business! Don't you see how messed up that is", snapped Quinn, through her tears.

Lauren just smiled, and shook her head."Hey Princess, don't get pissed off at me just because you screwed up", she said, as she walked out the door.

Santana, who couldn't stop crying long enough to say anything, collapsed onto the floor. She had never in her life felt as guilty as she did right there and than.

* * *

**Song that Puck sang: Maybe- By: Sick Puppies. Please R&R. I need to know what people are thinking, it helps me with other chapters. I don't mean to sound pushy about it, honest to God it's just a request.**


	6. Chapter 6

Brittany Pierce was confused. Upset, angry and above all, sad. Over the years she had come to an understanding that her Glee friends were going to a part of her life forever. She loved them all, they were her best friends, and like her family. Those feelings matched the ones she had for Jade. The night she witnessed Jade getting beaten and raped by her own brother, she had made a promise to herself. That she would try her very hardest to keep Jade from feeling pain as often as she could. Sure, she knew it wasn't possible, she hadn't always been the brightest girl in the world. In high school, she struggled because she had the learning abilities of a forth grader, and concentrated so much on being a Cheerio, that her grades were horrible. But, it was Jade who helped her study sometimes. It was Jade who did her homework for her. It was Jade that told her she wasn't stupid. Because of her Glee friends, and Jade, Brittany was able to graduate from high school, and become the person she was. She wasn't about to just let somebody walk all over her friends like this. Even if it was some of her friends, that were doing the walking.

After leaving Jolted, Brittany stopped by the hotel that Rachel and Quinn were staying at. She told Rachel to get all her stuff, and leave Quinn's stuff there. Rachel, although very confused at this point, did as she was told. At first she thought Brittany just wanted help with Jade, but that couldn't be all. Brittany seemed really bothered by something, and it wasn't just because of Jade's anxiety attack. Once they were back to Brittany's apartment, she had them both sit in the living room.

"Sit tight, I have to pee", she said, and she hurried off. Rachel was up and pacing back and forth. Jade sank into the couch, and sighed.

"Rach, sit down love", she said, calmly.

"I can't do that Jade, because I know I'm about to hear something horrendous, and I'm not so sure I can handle it", rambled Rachel, still pacing back and forth.

"Rachel...", said Jade, leaning forward a bit.

"I mean, it was bad enough finding out about Santana screwing around on you. Yes, that was enough to make me want to strangle her with my bare hands. However, if I'm here because I'm about to find something out that is any worse than that, I think I just might loose my damn mind." her voice was getting shaky, and she was talking faster and faster.

Jade stood up, and grabbed Rachel gently by her shoulders.

"."

"Jade...", said Rachel, in a low, shaky whisper. A very concerned look came across Jade's face.

"Did you lie when you told me that you didn't see who Santana was kissing?"

"Yes...", said Jade, tears starting to form.

"W-was it...Quinn?" Jade just nodded her head a little, and Rachel broke down. Without any hesitation, Jade picked her up and held her tight. Brittany came back into the room, and saw what was happening. She slowly walked over, and hugged Rachel from the other side. After almost fifteen minutes of them holding Rachel like that, Jade put her down. The three of them put their Pj's on, and sat down in the living room to talk. Brittany was looking at Jade's hands. Because of all the drama before, she hadn't even noticed that her other hand was already bandaged.

"Jade...did you cut both hands tonight", she asked.

"No. The other one was from when I...saw them", said Jade. Brittany just shook her head.

"I know you love Santana, but how could you even look at her and not wanna' scream", asked Rachel.

"I'm not exactly pissed off about this. The whole multiple partners thing, it's just...how Santana is. Hell, she dated both of us for a while", said Jade, looking at Brit.

"Yeah, but we were teenagers then Jade. This is different. You've been together for eight years, you have a little girl", said Brittany, letting some of her tears fall.

"A little girl who loves both of her Mothers very, very much", said Rachel. Jade nodded.

"You've been so calm all day, I think we've all gotten used to how good you are at hiding things. But, this is obviously killing you Jade. Just like it's killing me", said Rachel, and she burst into tears again. Jade motioned for her to come sit by her, so she got up, and snuggled right in between Jade and Brittany.

"You can sit here and tell us that you aren't angry. Say it over and over again, all you want, but I think we all know that isn't the case. You haven't gone into that state of mind in almost a year", stated Rachel, through her tears.

"Yeah, I forgot how scary it is when you're like that", said Brittany.

"It wasn't what they were doing that hurt. It did hurt, but not as much as what they were talking about", said Jade.

"What were they saying", asked Brittany. Jade sat there and explained their whole conversation, by the end of it, she had taken out a flask and started drinking from it. Rachel wanted to say something, but she decided it was the time." So, Quinn said I was too much to handle? I guess that's her way of saying she needs a break from me. I knew it, I knew I would end up pushing her away", she said.

"Well, I should know that Santana being with me still, is too good to be true", said Jade.

"You guys need to stop blaming yourselves for this. I don't care what the issues are, that doesn't justify them doing this", said Brittany." I gotta pee", said Jade, and she got up and went into the bathroom. Rachel sighed.

"I'm so sorry about this. I know it's a little soon, but what are you gonna' do", asked Brittany.

"I'm not sure. I think I'll actually be willing to listen to what she has to say. But, not tonight. Thank you for bringing me here", she said, hugging Brittany.

"Awe anytime sweetie, I love you."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Brittany jumped up to answer it, and she opened the door to Kurt.

"This is absolutely ridiculous", he stated, walking inside.

"I know, it's out of control.", said Brittany as she shut the door. Kurt rushed over to the couch, and hugged Rachel. The friendship they shared, always had been a little on the competitive side, and would be forever. A playful little rivalry that had always been entertaining. However, when it came to one of them being hurt in some way, they were always there for each other no matter what.

"I am so sorry honey", he said. Rachel just nodded. Jade came out of the bathroom, and Kurt stood to hug her too.

"God, I'm just...beyond words. I hope you know I love you both very much", he said.

"We love you too", said Jade. They all sat back down.

"Is everyone fully aware of the situation now", asked Rachel.

"Oh they're aware. After you guys took off, Puck found the adulterers in his apartment. They were a mess of Corse, so he finally got them to admit what happened. He threw a monster of a temper tantrum, came down to the bar and told everyone else. Well, Alyson, as you can imagine was PISSED off beyond anything I've ever seen, I mean she ran upstairs so fast, our fucking heads were spinning. Naturally, we follow. Get up there just in time to see Alyson give Santana a smack you wouldn't believe", Kurt explained.

"Fuck...she hit her", asked Jade.

"Yeah, this situation went from code blue to blood red. But, the bride and groom were starting to get a little aggravated. So, before everyone went their separate ways, I managed to get the whole crew together...yes I'm THAT good. Told every single one of them, that until this wedding is over, there will be absolutely NO fighting. Be mad at who you want to be mad at, God knows you two deserve to be. However, we're the wedding party, we have to put our happy faces on tomorrow. Anyone that starts any fights...and of Corse that pretty much means Santana and Alyson...Lauren gets to bounce their asses out of the wedding", said Kurt.

"God, I should of had you plan our wedding too Kurt. Although, now I guess it doesn't really make a difference", said Rachel.

"Awe sweetie", said Kurt.

"So, where are Santana and Quinn", asked Brittany.

"Ummm...they kinda' left...together", said Kurt, with a really sad expression on his face. Jade and Rachel both started crying all over again." Okay, you guys really need to get some rest", said Brittany standing up." I'll be right back", she said, on her way into kitchen. Kurt got up and followed her.

"This is really bad...", said Brittany.

"I know. Worst weekend for it to happen too", said Kurt.

"Well, would you mind sticking around for a little bit? I know you have lots of wedding stuff to do tomorrow, but..".

"Say no more. I'll take Jade, you take Rachel", said Kurt, hugging Brittany. They went back into the living room, and helped the girls gather their stuff. Not too long after, Kurt was in the guest room with Jade, and Brittany had Rachel in her room. Jade was tired. Warn out from the day's events, and feeling rather sick. She wanted nothing more than to sleep, but even with Kurt's arms wrapped around her from behind, she was having trouble. She wanted to know what Santana was doing. What she was thinking. If she missed her or not. Without even realizing it, she started to cry. She thought Kurt had fallen asleep until she felt his grasped on her tighten.

"It's okay, beautiful. Cry. You deserve it", he whispered.

She pulled back slightly on her tears, and turned to face him. Without letting her go, Kurt adjusted himself so he could lay facing her comfortably.

"I'm sorry", she said softly.

"Don't say you're sorry to me, Jade", he said sternly.

"I just feel bad, this isn't even your problem it's mine. You have a whole wedding to deal with in the morning, yet here you are with me", said Jade. She wasn't crying much anymore, but it was easy to tell she was in pain.

"We're in this together beautiful. Do me a favor, okay? Relax...God, I can feel how tense you are, and it's just so un-settling", he said. Jade took a deep breath." Good, again", said Kurt, and she did it again. Over the years, Jade's ability to relax herself had gotten stronger. However, she found that it worked better if she was with one of her friends.

"You miss her", Kurt stated.

"I do. And, it's not even just because of tonight and what's going on. I've missed her for a while now. Sure, we're together all the time at home, and we have our date nights and all that. But, lately, she's just so far gone. I can see it in her eyes, and I know exactly what it is", said Jade.

"Tell me", said Kurt.

"She regrets staying with me", said Jade, sadly.

"Don't say that."

"Kurt, it's true. She's so sick and tired of me that it's not even funny, and who could blame her", cried Jade. Kurt noticed that Brittany and Rachel had appeared in the doorway, but he didn't say anything. He simply let Jade continue talking.

"She knew staying with me meant putting up with how fucked up I am, and I knew that too. That's why...I tried to just let my brother kill me...that's why I tried to say goodbye. I shouldn't be here...and all of this, everything that's happened, it's been signs. I should have fucking died when Mika shoved his knife into me...that's just it...there is not one doubt in my mind", Jade cried. Kurt pulled her into him, and motioned for Brittany and Santana to come into the room. They walked over, and climbed into the bed.

"Rachel couldn't fall asleep...", whispered Brittany, and Kurt nodded. Rachel snuggled herself down in between Kurt and Jade, and clung onto Jade.

"Don't say you should have died Jade...please never say that...", she cried." You didn't die, you're still here with us, and we're so thankful for that."

"She's right. And you know something? I dunno' what the Hell I would have done without you Jade, you mean the world to me", cried Brittany.

"This isn't gonna' be easy for either you, there is no point in lying to you. But, you have us, and you won't be alone through this. Not even for a second", said Kurt.

After a while, all four of them managed to fall asleep. Only, Rachel woke back up. She felt like she needed some water, but she was still cuddled in between Kurt and Jade. She decided not to risk waking them up, and just laid there. She missed Quinn laying beside her. Waking up in the middle of the night to see her beautiful face, peacefully sleeping right next to her. Rachel smiled to herself, and thought back to the very first night they spent together.

_It was Jade's house party. Rachel lay, head spinning in a guest room. She had a horrible taste in her mouth from vomiting, and she slowly got up. She found her purse, searched through for a few minutes before she found her travel toothbrush case. She stumbled into the bathroom, and brushed her teeth, probably harder than she had in her life. After brushing three times in a row, she rinsed her mouth again, put her toothbrush back, and plopped back into the bed, without pulling the covers up. She heard the door open and close._

_"Rach...", Quinn's voice said softly._

_"Mhm...", groaned Rachel._

_"We tucked you in once already, how come you're not covered up", she asked, as she carefully moved Rachel's body over, and pulled the covers' over her. She then climbed into the bed, next to Rachel._

_"I needed to brush my teeth. See...people laugh at me all the time f-for carrying a toothbrush around with me. But t-they never realize how essential it is...you never know what might occur so having one with y-you...oh, screw it. Why explain...you're smart Quinn Fabray...you understand what I mean...". Quinn laughed." Wow, I think that's the first time I've actually heard you cut yourself off."_

_"Trust me...I don't mean to talk that much...it just...happens", mumbled Rachel, as she inched closer to Quinn._

_"Well, not that I'm happy that you got so trashed that you puked. But, I am happy you came here tonight. Without Jesse"._

_"Nobody likes him...do they", sighed Rachel._

_"I dunno about everybody else. But, I don't like him. I don't trust him, Rachel. You get so high strung when he's around, like more than usual. It's like you're always trying too hard to impress him...like if you don't do exactly what he wants, he's gonna' just leave you. I'm guessing that's why you slept with him", asked Quinn._

_"I...didn't sleep with him", said Rachel softly. Quinn's facial expression didn't change, but when she heard Rachel admit that, she got butterflies in her stomach." You didn't", she asked, calmly._

_"No, I just told people I did. I...I...guess it seemed like I was attempting to make Finn jealous..."._

_"Yeah...", said Quinn, earging Rachel to keep talking._

_"But, I swear, that wasn't it, and the reason I gave Jesse for not sleeping with him, wasn't exactly the truth either."_

_"What did you tell him?"_

_When Quinn spoke, it made Rachel feel warm on the inside. She was almost sure that it was turning her on, but her drunken state of mind was clouding what was most likely her better judgment. She moved just a little closer to Quinn, and Quinn felt her bump into her belly."Oh god...I'm so sorry", whined Rachel._

_"No, you didn't hurt me, it's okay. My tummy has just been a little upset tonight, that's all."_

_"Well, obviously, that baby's trying to tell you something." Quinn smiled. She was about to repeat her last question, but she felt Rachel's warm little hands rubbing her belly softly."Oh...wow", she whispered._

_"Is...this not okay? I...I just want you to feel better...", said Rachel, Shyly._

_"No, it's perfect...it's okay", said Quinn softly. It was more than just okay to Quinn, because her pregnancy hormones were out of control. The slightest touch from the right person, and her mood would change just like that. She tried to distract herself from Rachel soft touch, by asking her question again." What reason did you give Jesse for not sleeping with him?"_

_"I told him...I wasn't...ready, that by sleeping with him, I'd be betraying you guys. My...teammates. Although, that was...the truth, it was only part of it. I knew it wouldn't mean anything with him...I knew it would mean much more with somebody else...", said Rachel softly. She was now laying as close as she possibly could to Quinn._

_"Who...would it mean more with", asked Quinn, and no sooner had she asked, did she feel Rachel's lips on hers. Her tongue was moving around in her mouth slowly, and she wasn't really being shy with her hands anymore. Quinn eagerly accepted the kiss ,and returned it, pushing Rachel onto her back, and smothering her with her kiss. They stopped for just a moment to breathe. Quinn looked down at the smaller girl, not quite sure where her feelings had come from. But, they were there, and even though Rachel was still half drunk, and being a little sloppy, she thought she looked absolutely beautiful. She felt herself get wet, staring into her eyes._

_"Quinn...", she moaned softly._

_"I know...I should stop."_

_"No...keep going. I want it to be you..."._

_"Rach...I dunno' if that's such a good id-"_

_Rachel was kissing her again, running her hands all over her body. Quinn melted into the kiss, and a soft moan escaped her lips. She moved her kissing to Rachel's jaw, then to behind her ear. Rachel's squirming underneath her, told her that she was touching all the right spots so far. She slid one hand inside of Rachel's shirt, and softly caressed one of her breasts. Lightly pinching and rubbing her nipple."Oh my God...", she moaned. Feeling Quinn's hands on her was making her wet, and she didn't fully understand why yet. But, she didn't care. She felt so good. She was so caught up in how she was feeling that she didn't even noticed as Quinn was slipping her other hand under her shorts. She started to run her center gently." Quinn...", she moaned._

_"You're so...we-..."_

_"I know...p-please...please...", she begged. Quinn had never heard such a desperate sounding plea from Rachel Berry in her life. For some reason, it was making her want to cry. She leaned in, and started kissing Rachel's neck once again, as two of her fingers pushed into Rachel._

_"Uh...Quinn...", she moaned, as her hips jolted forward._

_"Relax", whispered Quinn, and she pushed in, and out, slowly at first. But, the more Rachel moaned, and moved her hips, the faster and harder she went. She was starting to feel like she was hurting the smaller girl._

_"Rach...are you alright?"_

_"It's okay...don't stop...please", moaned Rachel. The blonde was surprised with herself. Not only was she in the middle of taking Rachel Berry's virginity, but she was on the verge of an orgasm. Rachel wasn't really even touching her. Her center was resting on Rachel's thigh, and she was rubbing against it. As she pushed her fingers in and out of Rachel, her palm rubbing against her clit, both of their movements became more and more desperate. _

_"Mmmmm Rachel...I'm gonna' cum..."_

_"M-me too..."._

_A few more thrusts, and they were both moaning, and breathing heavily through their climax's. As their bodies started to calm down, Quinn looked down and Rachel. She had tears running down her face, but she reached up, and pulled Quinn down on top of her." Are you okay", whispered Quinn." Yes...I'm...fine. I'm perfect", said Rachel. _

_When Rachel finally passed out, Quinn quietly slipped out of the bed, and walked out of the room. Feeling like she had just taken advantage of a person that she had grown to love a lot in the passed school year._

_**Back in the guest room bed...**_

Tears had started to fall from Rachel's eyes. That had been one of the best nights of her life, and it had always meant so much to her. She thought it always meant just as much to Quinn, but now she wasn't so sure.

The next morning, Kurt left Brittany's early to get some things done for the wedding. A while later, the girls woke up, took showers, got ready, and were on their way to Mercedes and Matt's wedding. Jade let out a long sigh from the back seat of the car. Rachel turned around in her seat, and gave her a sympathetic look. She reached for her hand. Jade smiled a little, and grabbed it. There they were, not just on their way to a wedding. On their way to see the ones they loved, and were betrayed by, after a night of tears, and sadness. "Don't worry you guys, you can make it through this. I'm here for you", said Brittany, as she pulled into the church parking lot.

* * *

**Writer's Note- Yeah, so I'm not so great at writing "smutty" sorry about that. I did the best I could with that. Hope you like this chapter, please Review. New chapter soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

Santana stood outside of the church, and watched Jade walk towards her. It was as if she was walking in slow motion. Being without her for the night was taking more out of her than she thought it would have, and she missed her. It hadn't even been twenty-four hours, and it seemed like forever. To Santana's surprise, when Jade noticed she was staring at her, she smiled. Brittany and Rachel both noticed, and made sure that Jade walked right passed Santana, and into the church without saying a word.

"Brit...wait. Can I talk to you for a minute...please", asked Santana. Brittany, made sure Jade went with Rachel, and turned around.

"Yeah?"

"How was she last night", asked Santana.

"How do you think she was? How do you think both of them were", asked Brittany, quiet and calmly. She knew the wedding needed to go perfectly with no added drama. She made sure not to draw attention to the conversation."Brit...I didn't mean for this to happ-".

"Save it. Even if you didn't mean for it to happen it did Santana, and now you have to deal with the consequences."

"How can I if you won't even let me fucking talk to her", snapped Santana. Brittany just shook her head, and walked inside of the church. Not too long after, Santana walked into the room where all the girls were getting ready. Chase was sitting on Jade's lap, while she straightened her hair. The room tension was awkward to say the least, barely anyone would look or speak to Santana and Quinn. Santana glanced over at Alyson, who shot her one of the dirtiest looks she had ever seen. She rolled her eyes, and took a seat next to Quinn.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather sit...somewhere else", asked Quinn quietly.

"I don't really have a choice, you're the only friend I have in this room at the moment. Face it, we're hated for this."

"I didn't think we'd get ignored by everyone."

"Quinn, what the Hell else did you expect?"

"I expected disappointment, and yes, anger. But, not hate. The only person that I've gotten a smile from so far today is Jade", said Quinn, sadly.

"That makes two of us. They won't even let me talk to her...".

"I made a small attempt to talk to Rachel, but she wasn't having it. This is so screwed up", breathed Quinn.

"Who's fault is it? You started this whole thing, so don't even sit there and bitch about how screwed up it is."

"San, give me a break. Like I've been telling you all along, it takes two people to cheat. This is your fault as much as it is mine."

"You're wrong. It takes three to cheat, or in our case, four. Let's not forget about the two people that got hurt in this situation", said Santana, taking another glance over at Jade. She was just quietly sitting, doing Chase's hair like it was any other day.

Mercedes, who was getting her hair done by her own mother, was watching Santana and Quinn talk. She couldn't tell what they were saying, but she knew they were having some sort of argument. Tina, who was sitting right next to Mercedes, noticed them too." I don't get it", she said.

"What, those two? Girl, I know...", said Mercedes.

"Did they have this planned or something", asked Tina.

"From what I know, it was pretty spur of the moment. It all happened really fast I guess."

"It was the first night Quinn and Rachel got here. They were kissing at Jolted, then they hooked up at the apartment, and Jade saw it. Then they were kissing yet again last night, at Jolted", said Tina, as if she was about to get up and smack both of them.

"That is so messed up that Jade saw it, and didn't even say anything to Santana", said Mercedes shaking her head.

"You know how Jade is...", breathed Tina. Kurt walked over to them, but he was busy talking into the headset that he had on.

"No, Joey, for the last time, you cannot put your converse sneakers on! You may put them on after we take photos at the reception and not a minute before! Stop asking, and go make sure the flowers are exactly where they need to be!" After his rant, he took a deep breath, and smiled wide." Boy...you are so strung", laughed Mercedes' mother.

"He's the love of my life, I need to deal with him", said Kurt, flipping his bangs to the side.

"I thought I was the love of your life", asked Mercedes, winking at him.

"You are sweetheart, just don't tell Joey that."

Across the room, Chase was starting to ask questions, that were making Jade very uncomfortable.

"Mommy...why you didn't kiss Mommy", she asked.

"What baby", asked Jade, who was caught completely off guard.

"You didn't kiss Mommy."

Jade looked up at Rachel and Alyson. She looked like she was about to burst into tears. Chase had been staying over night with Santana's parents, she hadn't seen, or known any of what was going on. Of corse she was going to be asking questions. A three year old little girl, who didn't know anything except that her mother's loved each other, didn't need to know they were having problems. Especially not since her "Aunt" was involved. Jade felt horrible, she hadn't even thought about what she was going to tell Chase.

"Um..Chasey...Mommy kissed Mommy, you just didn't see it", said Alyson.

"Otay", said Chase. She seemed to be satisfied with that answer. Jade finished her hair, and lifted her up." Mommy sleepy", she asked. Jade smiled." A little, yeah Chase."

"Wanna take a nap, use my blanky?"

"Yes, in a bit. But, we gotta' wait for Auntie to get married first. Go play, but don't get dirty please", said Jade, putting Chase down.

"Otay", said Chase, and she ran out of the room.

"You do look tired", said Alyson.

"When do I not", asked Jade, laughing a little. Just then, Kurt places his hand on his ear piece, and rolled his eyes, as he listened to something. "Ugh, duty calls, I'll be back. When you guys are done with hair and make up, find me. We need to do some pre-wedding photos, and I'm pretty sure the photographer is late", he said, as he dashed out the door.

"Well, I'm last in line to get my hair and make up done. I'm gonna' go have a cigarette", said Jade.

"That's fine girl, do it now. If you smoke while you have your dress on, I'll knock you out...", laughed Mercedes. Jade smiled, and nodded her head. She walked out of the room, and down the hall. She was just about to go outside in the back, when somebody grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her around the corner into an empty room. She found herself face to face with Santana.

"Hi", whispered Santana." Can I kiss you?"

Jade smiled and nodded, and with that, Santana was kissing her softly on the lips. It quickly became a game of kiss tag. When one would stop, the other would start again. About five minutes of that, and Jade finally said something.

"I missed you."

A sympathetic look came across Santana's face, as she caressed Jade's face." I'm so sorry", she said.

"I forgive you."

"Why didn't you tell me you saw us, and that you knew", asked Santana desperately.

"I didn't want you to feel guilty for having the feelings you feel. It's okay that you've grown tired of me. I'm tired of me too."

"Jade...I'm not tired of you..", said Santana. She was going to continue but Jade's phone started to vibrate. She looked at the screen to see a text message from Puck.

**"COME OUTSIDE AND HAVE A SMOKE WITH ME"**

She put her phone in her pocket, and started to kiss Santana again. Santana had to force herself to stop kissing her, and slowly pulled away.

"We have to talk about this...", she said.

"I know, but not now. We have to wait until after the wedding, and reception...", said Jade, before quickly kissing Santana once more. The kiss broke, and Jade went to walk away, but Santana grabbed her and started kissing her again. The kiss could have gone on forever, however, they needed to stop for a breath. Santana rested her forehead on Jade's.

"God, I don't wanna' let you go", she said, a few tears falling from her eyes. Jade wiped the tears away, and touched her nose to Santana's. She laughed a little." Eskimo kisses...don't tell Chase, she'll be mad you stole one of her moves."

"She'll only be mad for a few minutes", giggled Jade.

"You smell so good", whispered Santana.

"You do too", said Jade, as her phone started to vibrate again. she already knew it was Puck, being impatient, so she smiled up at Santana, and kissed her again. She turned to walked away.

"Jade...".

She turned and looked at her girlfriend. At least, she hoped it was still her girlfriend. At this point, she was happy there was a no discussion rule, she was scared of what would happen.

"I love you."

"I love you too Santana."

And with that she walked away. She walked out to the back of the church, and found Puck waiting for her." What the Hell were you doing", he asked." Talking to San...", said Jade, softly.

"Don't let Kurt find out, he made the rules pretty damn clear."

"I know. I won't tell him, if you won't", said Jade lighting her cigarette. Puck shook his head, and took a flask from his back pocket." Here."

"Nice, thank you", said Jade. she grabbed it and took a giant sip.

"I don't get you", laughed Puck.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...you aren't even angry. Why don't you ever get angry?"

"I get angry...", defended Jade.

"Yeah, when? The last time I saw you get angry was during summer break, after sophomore year."

"Oh yes, that wonderful Summer", scoffed Jade.

"God knows what she would do if you ever cheated on her. And, she pulls this? No, that's just not cool."

"Puckerman, stop it. You always have at least two or three girls at once. Not to mention...".

"Don't even bring that up", said Puck.

"Mhm, that's what I thought. I get why everyone is confused, trust me I do. But, I can't help it. We have an understanding, I have problems. Sometimes...the problems are too much for her to handle."

"No, fuck that Jade. The problems you have are like some of the biggest reasons she had NOT to hook up with Quinn. That's really selfish on her part, and yeah coming from me, it's a little weird. But, you know what? I can't help but look out for you, and you know that." Jade smiled, she loved it when Puck gave his big brother speeches. She took another big sip from the flask and handed it back to him.

"Come on...we should go get ready", she said, throwing her cigarette.

With the exception of Chase, giggling so hard that she fell walking down the isle, the ceremony went perfectly. Mercedes and Matt were very thankful that none of the drama got in the way. For a while, it seemed that there wasn't anything bad going on. The wedding itself was so beautiful, that everyone managed to enjoy themselves. Long enough to forget what they'd all be facing after everything was over. At the reception, people made some very nice speeches, and toasts were made for the new happy husband and wife. Halfway through it, Rachel went looking for Jade. Sure enough, she found her outside smoking a cigarette, with a drink clutched tightly in her hand.

"Jade...you aren't supposed to be smoking in that dress...", warned Rachel, as she approached her.

"I know, I know, I suck at life. I just needed to escape for a minute."

"Yes, I too am having a difficult time being here right now. But, I'm very happy for our friends, nonetheless", said Rachel.

"I wish this was a theme wedding...maybe...a masquerade. So we could all hide. Just like Phantom", said Jade.

"Hold on a second, Jade...you know Phantom of the Opera", asked Rachel in shock.

"I do. Masquerade, paper faces on parade, Masquerade. Hide your face so the world will never find you...", recited Jade, as if she was reading a poem. Rachel smiled, bigger than she had all day long.

"Wow...I had no idea you liked musical theater."

"Awe, Rach. I came to see you in your shows how many times", laughed Jade.

"You make an excellent point. That would be something to see though...a theme wedding. Especially a masquerade. Right now would be a perfect time for the world to never find us", said Rachel, as she sighed sadly." Do you have a flask on you?"

"Oh my God, I do...how did you know", asked Jade.

"Noah told me who always has flasks on them. I'm in the circle now, get used to it", she joked. Jade giggled, as she reached down into her cleavage and pulled out a small flask. She handed it to Rachel, who took a huge gulp, and handed it back." It's open bar, I can't believe you guys even have flasks on you", she laughed.

"Well, as I've learned over the years, being at various weddings and other events...open bar only lasts for so long. We're heading to Jolted after this, are you coming", asked Jade. "That depends. Who else is going?"

"So far, Me, Aly, Joey, Puck, Brit, and Lauren."

"I'll go. I'm just not sure if I can go if Quinn will be there."

"As far as I know, she doesn't know that we're going. Neither does San."

"I couldn't stop looking at her during the ceremony. She looked...beautiful", said Rachel.

"So did Santana. I had a hard time keeping my eyes off her as well, so don't feel bad."

"What are we gonna' do Jade?"

Jade just shrugged and took one last drag from her cigarette before tossing it onto the ground." Come on, let's go dance", she said, linking her arm with Rachel's arm. Rachel rolled her eyes, and smiled. They started to walk towards the door, when Santana came out, and stopped in front of them.

"Hey...", she said in almost a whisper.

"Hey...", said Jade.

"Um...can I talk to you guys", Santana asked.

Rachel looked up at Jade, as if she was going to cry. Jade understood that Rachel wasn't ready to talk. "It's okay love...go inside", she said, with a warm smile. Rachel nodded, and without even looking at Santana she slipped passed her and headed inside the building.

Santana grabbed Jade's hands, and held them in her own." Are you okay", she asked.

"That doesn't matter. I'm just happy to be looking at your beautiful face right now", said Jade.

"Don't say that it doesn't matter. It might not matter to you, but it does to me. Just tell me...are you okay", she asked again.

"You know I'm not. But, I haven't been in years, so that's why it doesn't matter", said Jade, casually." And, please don't tell me you're sorry."

"But I am Jade", said Santana, almost crying. Jade just took a deep breath. Santana squeezed her hands, which made Jade cringe a little."Oh god...", said Santana. She looked at Jade's hands, and noticed neither one was bandaged." Why aren't your hands wrapped", she asked, as she examined the damage.

"It would have looked stupid with the dress. It's easier to hide the cuts in plain site...if you know what I mean."

A very sad look came across Santana's face. She brought both of Jade's hands to her mouth, and placed a kiss on each one, before carefully embracing them again. She then rested her forehead on Jade's.

"Hey...did you know that you mean the world to me", asked Jade, with a smile on her face.

"As far as I'm concerned...you are my world", said Santana, and she leaned in to kiss Jade. Before their lips even made contact, they were interrupted by somebody clearing their throat. They looked towards the entrance, and saw Alyson standing there.

"Mercedes wants everyone inside. Jade, she won't do the Cupid Shuffle without you", she said coldly.

"Okay", said Jade, attentively, and she hurried inside. Santana followed, and as she walked passed Alyson, she felt a slight shove.

"Oooops", said Alyson. Santana turned around, and got right in Alyson's face. It was the first time she had ever found it convenient that Alyson was about the same height as Rachel. As she looked down at her, Alyson just smiled her classic smart as smile.

"Don't fuck with me right now, Aly", she growled.

"Ha! Too bad you didn't say that to Quinn."

Santana wanted to slap her so bad, but she contained herself.

"I feel bad enough about this as is, why do you have to be such a little bitch? You're just making it worse", said Santana.

"Good." Alyson wasn't moving, until Santana moved. She wanted to tackle her, and beat the living Hell out of her, but she much like Santana, was holding back.

"Do somethin' if you're gonna' do it", said Santana.

"You first, slut."

"Says the girl who's bouncing back and forth between Brittany and Artie", scoffed Santana.

"No, don't you dare try to compare what you did to me. Difference is, they know about each other, and it's not exclusive with either of them. .Around. Same as what you did? No...not close, not even", said Alyson. Santana knew she was right, but she still wanted to hit her for being in her face.

"Does Artie lock his wheelchair when you guys fuck, or does it just kinda' roll all over the place", she snapped.

That did it. Alyson didn't care anymore. She shoved Santana as hard as she could. Santana almost fell, but she didn't go down. She caught her balance, and shoved Alyson back. Only, Alyson fell down. Out of nowhere, Lauren stepped in between the two of them.

"I don't wanna' throw you guys out, but I totally will if you don't cut the shit. Cupid Shuffle. Now", she said, sternly." What the fuck ever...I'm gonna' kick your ass later San. That's a promise", said Alyson, as she got up, and went back into the reception." Sorry Lauren", said Santana.

"It's fine, just calm down. We're almost done here, just chill out for a few more hours, alright", asked Lauren, and Santana nodded her head. Lauren patted her on the back, and walked away. Santana just leaned against the wall, and started to cry. She slowly fell to the floor, and sobbed to herself. Fighting with Alyson or any of her friends wasn't something she wanted to do, but she couldn't help it. That had been her nature for a long time, and Jade was a huge part of her new found soft side. But, she felt like she was loosing Jade, and a part of herself in the process. She didn't notice when Quinn walked into the hallway. Otherwise she would have gotten up, and went back into the reception. Quinn took a seat on the ground next to Santana.

"Not now", she cried.

"Santana, I'm sorry for putting you in this position. I'm sorry for starting all of this, and putting the ones we love in pain. But, I'm not sorry for wanting you so badly."

"Q...I need you to get away from me, now", growled Santana.

"Why?"

"Because, I want you badly too. You're right okay, if I didn't want it to happen, it wouldn't have. But you know what, I'm not walking away from the love of my life, and my little girl. Not for something that wouldn't stand to last any longer than a few months."

"Jade is not the love of your life. She's a girl you felt so sorry for, that you let your feelings get out of control", snapped Quinn. Santana gave Quinn a look of disbelief."How in the Hell can you say that?"

"It's the truth. You don't love Jade Santana, you love the idea of her. Protecting her, taking care of her, all the things that she was trying to escape. Or maybe you've forgotten that she tried to die when her family turned on her." Santana shook her head, and stood up from the ground.

"You need to keep your damn mouth shut Quinn!"

Quinn stood up too, and took a step closer to Santana." She's not the love of your life, and Chase...yeah. She's not really yours at all, now is she?" Santana raised her hand to slap Quinn across the face, but Quinn caught her by the wrist. She then raised her other hand, but Quinn caught that one too.

"Sexy...", groaned Quinn, with a rather devious look on her face. Santana was disgusted with her all of the sudden. She pulled both her hands away." Stay the fuck away from me", she said, before turning and walking away as fast as she could. Quinn just giggled to herself, and turned around. To her surprise, Rachel was standing there, tears streaming down her face.

"Baby...", whispered Quinn, stepping towards her a little.

"No, don't you _Baby_ me Quinn Fabray. How could you", she cried. A familiar stomach pain settled itself inside of Quinn, and she had to look away from her wife." You know what the worst part about this is? Ever since I found out, I've been trying to figure out a way to face you. To try to talk to you, and work through everything that's wrong with us. I know I've been a bitch lately, I know that! But, you are breaking my fucking heart!"

Quinn let a few tears fall.

"No, you don't get to cry, you don't get to feel hurt. I love you, but I guess you're willing to let your girl boner for Santana, control the things you do", cried Rachel.

"I love you too Rachel, I swear to God, I do", cried Quinn.

"Yeah, well maybe you should do a better job of trying to convince yourself that you do in fact love me. Because, you sure as Hell don't have me convinced. Just remember something, okay Quinn? You're loosing me, and from I can see, you're loosing Santana as well. I know that not everybody can stay mad at you forever, but if by chance they do...it seems as though you will come out of this whole thing alone. And let me tell you, being alone Quinn? It's not fun. Trust me, I would know...", said Rachel, and she started to cry even harder. Quinn moved towards her, she wanted to hold her so badly, but Rachel stepped back.

"Please Rach...I'm-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence", snapped Rachel. At that moment, Tina stepped into the hallway.

"You guys, come on. You know the rule. Rachel, go find Brittany", she said. Rachel wiped some of her tears and walked away. Tina walked over, and hugged Quinn, who wasn't expecting it at all. She sank into the embrace, and cried into Tina's shoulder.

"Quinn, I don't really get this whole thing. But, you're my friend. I'm pissed at you, make no mistake about that. But, you're still my friend. Whatever the Hell is that's going on inside of your head right now, I want you know you can talk to me about it. Just, not until Mercedes and Matt's day is over. Okay?"

"Okay", cried Quinn." Thank you."

"You're welcome...now come on. Let's go fix your make up, dance, and drink the rest of this night away", said Tina. Quinn laughed a little, and they walked off towards the bathroom. Little did anyone in that wedding party know, that the night wasn't going to end anytime soon.


	8. Chapter 8

As Quinn followed Tina out of the bathroom, and into the reception, she got very nervous. She wasn't looking anywhere but straight ahead, but she could feel eyes on her. It was as if every guest at that wedding knew what she had done. Even the people she had never met in her life. Tina grabbed her hand, and started dragging her towards everybody else on the dance floor. Quinn tried to resist, but Tina refused to let her hand go.

"Tina...no...", she whined.

"Just come on, it's the cupid shuffle, you have to", laughed Tina.

Quinn smiled, and rolled her eyes, as the two of them joined in with everybody else. Rachel was sitting in her spot at the table, watching everyone else dance. She saw Chase trying to do the dance, and keep up with everyone else. Artie, sitting in his wheelchair, doing his very best to instruct the three year old. Rachel had to smile at that. She then turned her attention to Jade, who was laughing and having fun as if nothing had ever happened. Rachel was somewhat bothered by this. She felt that instead of actually dealing with the situation, she was ignoring it. What could that possibly solve? Her train of thought was interrupted by Finn, who sat down next to her.

"Hey you", he said.

"Why aren't you out there dancing", asked Rachel.

"Do you really have to ask? I suck at dancing", he laughed. Rachel just smiled, and looked back to the dance floor. For some reason, her attention was immediately on Quinn.

"You know...if you wanna' go dance with her...you should", said Finn.

"Finn, you of all people should understand how much this hurts. After what she did to you, I can't even believe that you would suggest that I-..."

"I forgave her Rachel. I forgave her for cheating on me, and for lying about the baby. If I can do that, than you can too."

"Maybe it would be easier for me to forgive her, if she'd just stop lying to me", said Rachel, holding back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Lying to you?"

"She tried to tell me she was sorry, and that she loves me. Yet, I heard her just a few minutes ago, trying to get Santana to leave Jade."

"What", asked Finn in shock.

"I...want to forgive her Finn. I honestly do, and I was going to. But now, I see what's really happening here", she cried.

"What do you mean", he asked.

"In just a couple days, I've gone from being Quinn's wife, to being her back up plan. If Santana doesn't leave Jade, then, and only then will Quinn settle for me...".

"What the Hell...Rach, is that really what you think", asked Finn.

"She looks at Santana like she used to look at me. Like she's all she ever wanted...".

Finn didn't know what to say. He didn't really agree with what Rachel's thoughts were, but he wasn't about to try and tell her she was wrong. He went to hug her, but she stood up, and hurried away from the table. The cupid shuffle had just ended, and Jade noticed Rachel running towards the hallway. She hurried after her.

"Rachel", she called. Rachel just kept walking, until she was outside. By the time Jade caught up with her, she was in tears. Without a word, Jade embraced Rachel's little body, and lifted her.

"I know sweetie...I know", she whispered softly. Rachel just cried and cried into Jade's shoulder. After a few minutes Brittany came outside, and saw them. She hurried over, and joined in on the hug." I think it's time to go...", she said.

"Can...we go to the bar now", asked Rachel, through her tears.

"Yeah, we can do that", said Jade, as she slowly put her down. But Rachel didn't let go of Jade, even after her feet were on the ground. She just kept her face buried into Jade's chest. Jade gave Brittany a worried look, as she held Rachel tight."Alright, I'm gonna go get your stuff Rach. Yours too Jade, and then we can go. Meet me by my car", said Brittany as she walked towards the building.

"Brit, are you okay to drive though", asked Jade.

"Yeah, I haven't had anything to drink yet. I was waiting until we went to Jolted", she hollered back, and Jade nodded her head. She lightly grabbed Rachel's chin, and forced her to look up at her.

"You wanna get drunk", she asked, smiling a little.

"God, yes", cried Rachel. Jade just laughed a little, and hugged her tight again.

At that moment, Mercedes came rushing out of the building, and headed towards the two of them.

"What are you doing, get back to your party", said Jade.

"Brit said you guys are leaving, I wanted to say goodbye", she said, as she hiked her wedding gown up.

"I'm sorry about this Mercedes. I didn't mean to be such an emotional wreck on your day", cried Rachel.

"Girl, please. Don't you apologize to me. You aren't the one who fucked around. From what I hear, the both of you are blaming yourselves for this whole thing. Just so you know, when we get back from our honeymoon, we're gonna' have a little chat about that", warned Mercedes. Jade smiled a little, and nodded."Alright...come here", said Mercedes, and she stuck her arms out. Jade and Rachel both hugged her tight.

"Congratulations love, I'm so, so happy for you and Matty. Tell him I love him, and I hope you two have a very..._VERY_, happy honeymoon", laughed Jade.

"I will, thank you baby. You two can make it through this, okay? Don't let those bitches win...", said Mercedes.

"Are you sure you aren't angry that we're leaving now", asked Rachel.

"No, no it's fine. Things are about to wind down anyway, it's cool", she said.

A while later, Jade, Rachel, Puck, Brittany, Lauren, Alyson, and Artie were sitting at Jolted. They were sitting around drinking, changed out of their wedding clothes, and tired as all Hell.

"Well, that was a really beautiful wedding, but I'm super stoked that it's over...", yawned Alyson.

"You and me both", said Artie, and they clinked their glasses together.

Rachel was sitting on Jade's lap, with her arms resting on the table. She was just looking tiredly down at her drink.

"Rach...drink it", said Lauren.

"I will, don't worry", she sighed.

"Do you want me to make you something else", asked Jade.

"No, it's alright. I asked for Jack and Coke, I'll drink it."

Pretty soon, everybody else, with the exception of Tina, Quinn, and Santana, was sitting at Jolted. Joey put some music on, and they all continued to sit around, drinking and talking. Puck's date was passed out, laying across his lap.

"Ouch Puckerman, looks like getting laid just got erased from your nighttime agenda", laughed Lauren.

"Yeah, we'll see about that", he said, taking another sip of his drink.

"Fuck my life, I'm so tired! Love my girl, but her and Matt better stay together, because I am never going through planning another wedding like that. Not ever again", said Kurt.

"You done good love. Drink it down, and let it rest", said Joey, and he kissed Kurt on the cheek.

"How fucking hilarious was it when Chase fell", laughed Matt, and everybody started laughing.

"She was so hyper...like I'm pretty sure somebody gave her Red Bull before the ceremony", laughed Jade.

Meanwhile, outside Santana sat in her car, with Chase fast asleep in the back. She knew it wasn't a good idea for her to go to Jolted after the wedding reception. She had overheard Finn and Artie talking about it, and decided she needed to talk to Jade more. The only problem was, she knew she wasn't wanted there. Yes, the wedding and reception were over. Mercedes and Matt were ont heir way to the airport to leave for there honeymoon. That still didn't negate that fact that it was supposed to a fun weekend. What nobody ever discussed was, when exactly the fun was supposed to end. It was almost two o'clock in the morning, and there Santana sat in her car outside of the bar. She hadn't even turned off the engine yet. She was telling herself it was because she wasn't sure if she was going to stay or not. Really, it was because she was scared of what would happen when she walked through the door.

"Alright...you can do this, come on", she said out loud to herself. She opened her glove compartment to grab some lip gloss. When she took it out, a photo fell to the ground. She picked it up, and smiled. It was a photo of her and Jade, cuddled together in bed years before. Her eyes filled with tears, as she started to remember the events of that very night.

_It was three months after Jade had been released from the hospital, and her family had been put behind bars. She moved in with Santana, and their relationship was brought out into the open. The Lopez family welcomed Jade with open arms, accepted the love she shared with Santana. It was a Friday night, and the rest of the family was at dinner and a movie. Santana and Jade were laying together in bed, watching a movie. Jade was comfortably snuggled into Santana's body, and she was half asleep. Santana, who was pretty sure she was about to fall asleep as well, had her hand under Jade's shirt. She was rubbing her belly. Without really thinking about it, her hand started to travel up to Jade's chest. It wasn't until she was rubbing Jade's breast that she noticed what she was doing, and stopped. They still hadn't had sex, and she knew Jade wasn't ready. At least that's what she thought._

_"Sorry about that sweetness", she whispered, softly kissing her on the cheek._

_"It's okay...you didn't have to stop...", said Jade, tiredly. Santana's eyes damn near popped out of her skull when she heard the words leave Jade's mouth._

_"What...", she asked._

_"That felt nice...", she whispered._

_Santana took a deep breath, and continued what she was doing with her hand before. She kissed Jade's neck softly, and rubbed her nipple very slowly, and gently. Jade let out an almost whispered moan._

_"Are you sure about this",asked Santana?_

_"Y-yes, I'm sure...", said Jade. Santana couldn't believe it. She felt like crying. She knew Jade's fear of sex came from Mika hurting her for so many years. But, the fact that she wouldn't let Santana touch her like that, kind of confused her all the time they had been together. It wasn't like she would force her to do anything that she didn't want to, but she didn't push her. She loved her far too much to do that._

_She started to pinch Jade's nipples just ever so slightly, and that seemed to get a reaction. Jade rolled onto her back, and pressed her lips to Santana's. Their tongues found their way to each other's, as they explored one another's mouth. Santana was getting wet just thinkg about what she wanted to do with Jade, but she needed to slow down. She already hand both hands up her shirt, massaging away at her breasts. Jade let out a rather loud moan, and Santana stopped what she was doing._

_"Shit...did I hurt you", she asked._

_"No...no, I...think... it feels good...", said Jade quietly. Santana looked down at her girlfriend, and realized that she had literally never felt like this before. Never once had she felt any positive side of sexual pleasure. This was new to her. She smiled a little, thinking maybe her being on top of Jade was a bad idea. She slowly rolled onto her back, and carefully pulled Jade on top of her. Jade straddled Santana's lap, leaned down and started kissing her. Her body was shaking a little, and Santana tightened her grasp around her body." It's okay Jade...", she said in between kisses. Within just a few minutes, they had both slipped under the covers, and had undressed each other. When Santana felt Jade's naked, soft skin on hers, she was already almost over the edge. Jade was still shaking a little._

_"It's alright...", whispered Santana, pulling Jade down onto her. For a few minutes, they lay just as they were. Naked, warm, holding each other tight. Eventually, Santana moved her hand down, in between Jade's legs, and softly rubbed her center. Jade's hips started pressing forward, against her will. Her breathing got heavier, and heavier. Once Santana pressed down on her clit a little, Jade's body tensed up, and she gasped sharply._

_"Relax sweetness...", Santana whispered." I won't hurt you."_

_She very slowly pushed one finger inside of Jade, and softly moved it in, and out of her._

_"Uhh...Santana...", Jade moaned, as she moved her hips a little. Santana added one more finger, as she started to kiss her neck."Oh...my g-god...S-Santana...", moaned Jade. She wouldn't go fast, and she wouldn't push hard. If she scared Jade their first time making love, she would never be able to forgive herself. The fact that she was making her feel good at all was arousing her a lot more than she ever thought it could. Jade's body started to shake more, and Santana pulled her fingers out._

_"Are you okay", she whispered._

_"Yes...", whispered Jade, and she started to kiss Santana on the lips. Santana shifted one of her legs over, and let her thigh slip in between her girlfriend's legs. They both moaned a little at the contact. While they kissed, they both started thrusting into each other. Santana wanted to flip Jade over, and fuck her senseless but she stifled that earge, and just let Jade take control. They thrusted, faster, and harder until they were both whimpering into each other's mouth. It got to the point where they couldn't even kiss anymore." Awe Jade...", moaned Santana, as she trembled through her climax. Jade let go almost instantly after Santana did, and let her body rest on top of Santana's. They both calmed down, and held each other tight. Santana noticed Jade's body was shaking again, only this time it was because she was sobbing lightly. She let some tears fall too._

_"Sweetness...I hurt you, didn't I...", she sobbed._

_"No...no, you didn't. That's the first time I ever...I ever...f-felt like that", cried Jade. Santana kissed her on the forehead, and rubbed her back." That...that's what it's supposed to feel like...right", asked Jade, through her tears. The question made Santana's heart break just a little, as more tears fell from her eyes." Jade...I will never hurt you like he did...not ever"._

_"I love you so much...", said Jade. She wasn't just sobbing anymore, she was crying her eyes out into Santana's bare chest." I love you too sweetness. Shhhh, it's okay. I got you...everything is okay", cried Santana. A while later they had moved so they were laying next to each other. Jade curled into Santana, and nuzzled her face into her neck. She fell asleep soon after. Santana very carefully took her cell phone, and snapped a photo of the two of them._

Back in her car, tears had stared to fall from Santana's eyes as she looked at the photo, and remembered that night. She snapped back into reality, put the picture back, and pulled herself together. She turned the car engine off, and got out. The minute she shut the door, she was tackled onto the ground. She looked up to see Alyson, staring down at her like she was going to kill her.

"I promised you I was gonna' kick your ass at some point, and as you know, I don't fucking break my promises", she said, and she slapped Santana across the face. Before Santana even had a chance to fight back, Alyson's little body was being lifted into the air by Mike.

"Put me down!", she yelled, as she tried her hardest to break free.

"No, you're trashed, you aren't fighting her Aly", said Mike.

"Fuck her!", yelled Alyson. Finn reached down, and pulled Santana too her feet.

"Aly, you need to quiet the fuck down, Chase is asleep", growled Santana, and she pointed towards the car. Alyson calmed down, but Mike didn't let go of her." You brought her here", asked Finn, in disbelief.

"My parents have had her enough lately, so I didn't wanna' ask them to take her again", breathed Santana.

"Okay, but I mean if you planned on staying here, what were you gonna' do with her? She can't just stay in the car...", said Mike.

"Relax, I was gonna' take her upstairs to Puck's apartment", said Santana.

"I'll do it", said Alyson, as she broke free from Mike's hold.

"Oh, so you're doing me favors now", scoffed Santana.

"No, fuck you. I'm doing Chase a favor. Besides, I can't even look at you right now", snapped Alyson. Santana just rolled her eyes. Alyson walked over to Santana's car, carefully lifted Chase, and carried her inside. As she was going in, Kurt and Brittany were coming out.

"Don't even yell at me right now Kurt, the wedding is over, and I wanna' talk to my girlfriend", said Santana.

"Calm down, I wasn't even gonna' say anything...Jesus...", he said.

"Where's Quinn", asked Brittany.

"I have no idea, I'm not her keeper...", said Santana.

"Yeah, but you are her mistress. How scandalous...yet...gross all at the same time...", said Kurt.

"Don't start with me", growled Santana.

"No, how about you don't start", spat Kurt." I've kept my mouth shut for this long, but that's it. Fuck you for this Santana! Fuck you, and fuck Quinn!"

Santana just shook her head.

"Why would you cheat on her", asked Mike.

"She didn't deserve that Santana", said Finn.

"Yeah, and let's not forget about Rachel, who is so upset right now that she can't even pry herself away from Jade", said Kurt.

"Excuse me", asked Santana.

"Yeah she's in there sitting on Jade's lap, because every time she's left alone, even for just a few minutes, she starts bawling her eyes out! Oh...but don't worry, I'm sure Jade doesn't have any plans to take her home, and fuck her on your couch", yelled Kurt. That was the last straw. Santana lunged at Kurt, but Finn grabbed her, and held her back." Shut your fucking mouth", she screamed.

"Yeah, get mad at me sweetheart. Get pissed at me and try to fight me just for calling you out on your bullshit", said Kurt.

"Okay, that's enough...", said Mike.

"Why are you here, San", asked Brittany.

"I wanna' talk to her...", said Santana desperately. Tears were rolling down her face, and Finn was still holding her back.

"How about you go home, and leave her alone...", said Brittany.

"Why are you trying to keep me away from her", cried Santana.

"Because you're hurting her", yelled Brittany.

"Oh really Brit? Are you sure it's not because you want her for yourself", cried Santana. She wasn't just desperate anymore, she was pissed. Yes, she had messed up, but she didn't think her friends were being fair. She didn't understand how she was supposed to resolve anything if she wasn't even allowed to go near Jade.

"Maybe I do", said Brittany. Everybody stared at the blond.

"Brit...", said Finn.

"No, maybe I should take her from you Santana. I'd sure as Hell treat her a lot better than you are...", said Brittany.

"Oh my god...", said Mike.

"You touch her...and I swear...", growled Santana.

"I'm sure you and Quinn will be very happy together...", said Brittany, and she turned around, and walked back inside. Kurt followed, leaving a hysterical Santana with Finn, and Mike.

When Brittany and Kurt got back inside, Joey was in the DJ booth, and Jade was holding Rachel up ont he stage. They were sitting on the ground, Rachel wrapped in Jade's arms, crying hard." What's happening", asked Brittany. "Jade says Rachel needs to sing it out, but Rachel's just...too sad", said Lauren, sadly.

"Jade's gonna' sing for her...whatever that means", said Puck.

"You'll see what it means in a minute Noah", said Alyson.

"Rach...I've got you, it's okay love...", Jade whispered into her ear. Joey turned up the music, and Jade started to sing.

_**Jade-**_

_The buttons on my phone are worn thin_

_I don't think that I knew the chaos I was getting in._

_But I've broken all my promises to you_

_I've broken all my promises to you._

_Why do you do this to me?_

_Why do you do this so easily?_

_You make it hard to smile because_

_You make it hard to breathe_

_Why do you do this to me..._

Everybody was so concentrated on Jade singing, and Rachel crying in her arms, that they didn't even notice Finn, Mike, Santana, Tina, and Quinn coming inside. Jade tightened her grasp on Rachel's body, and continued the song.

_**Jade-**_

_A phrasing that's a single tear,_

_Is harder than I ever feared_

_And you were left feeling so alone._

_Because these days aren't easy_

_Like they have been once before_

_These days aren't easy anymore._

_Why do you do this to me?_

_Why do you do this so easily?_

_You make it hard to smile because_

_You make it hard to breathe_

_Why do you do this to me?_

_To me, to me, to me._

_I should have known this wasn't real_

_And fought it off and fought to feel_

_What matters most? Everything_

_That you feel while listening to every word that I sing._

_I promise you I will bring you home_

_I will bring you home._

Rachel shifted so she could look at Jade, and she started to calm down a little. She then looked up, and saw Quinn standing there. Tears rolling non stop down both their faces, as they looked right into each others eyes. Rachel suddenly felt the need to finish the song with Jade. She grabbed her hand, and squeezed it.

_**Jade & Rachel-**_

_Why do you do this to me?_

_Why do you do this so easily?_

_You make it hard to smile because_

_You make it hard to breathe_

_Why do you do this to me?_

_Why do you do this to me?_

_Why do you do this so easily?_

_You make it hard to smile because_

_You make it hard to breathe_

_Why do you do this to me?_

_To me, to me, to me._

As the song finished, Rachel tried to get up, but Jade wouldn't let go of her.

"No love...just relax for a minute...", she whispered.

"Jade...I can't be in the same place as her...I just can't...", she cried.

"Close your eyes...and relax", said Jade. Rachel closed her eyes, but it wasn't helping. She still knew Quinn was there, closing her eyes didn't make her disappear. She squired a little, and started crying harder." Okay, okay...it's okay", said Jade, and she lifted her in her arms, and carried her like a baby off the stage, and towards the stairs. Before she started up the stairs, she gave Santana a really sad look, but mouthed the words I love you to her.

"Wait...", cried Quinn, and she started to walk.

"No, stay away...", said Brittany, and she followed Jade.

"See, that is exactly what I'm talking about. How the fuck can fix this if you won't let us talk to them", cried Santana.

"Are you fucking blind, Santana? Clearly, they aren't ready to talk about a damn thing", snapped Alyson.

"Jade's been ready to talk to me all day. Yet, every time we do, somebody has to push in...", cried Santana.

"Take the hint, it's not gonna' happen. Not tonight", said Puck.

"Screw you Puck", yelled Santana.

"Oh whatever! I'd tell you to suck my dick, but we all know you have a tendency to take things a little too literally...", said Puck. Santana went for him, but was once again held back. This time, but Quinn. When she realized who was holding her, she broke free as fast as she could.

"Don't touch me", she yelled.

"Calm down", cried Quinn.

"No, fuck you! Keep your damn hands off of me, this is all your fucking fault", she yelled.

"It's not just on her, it's on both of you", said Tina.

"Yeah, well she started it", cried Santana.

"But, you didn't have to finish it...", said Joey.

"Doesn't matter who came onto who, both of you fucked up", said Artie.

"Oh my god, I can't handle this, I can't handle everybody coming at us all at the same time", cried Quinn.

"Sucks, doesn't it", said Finn.

"Whatever", said Santana.

"Oh yeah, that's right, whatever. You guys just broke two hearts, knowing damn well what you were doing, but why should you give a shit, no big deal", said Alyson.

"Shut the fuck up", yelled Santana.

"Make me, slut", yelled Alyson.

Santana ran at Alyson, and tackled her onto the ground. They started beating each other up, while everybody tried to break them apart.

"Come on you guys, knock it off", said Tina.

"No, let them fight, let Alyson beat the piss out of her", said Puck.

"Shut up dude, you aren't helping", said Mike.

Meanwhile, up in Puck's apartment, Rachel was laying across Jade and Brittany's laps on the couch. She had stopped crying, and was almost passed out." Go to sleep Rach...everything will be just fine", said Brittany. Rachel nodded lazily, and let her eyes close. Brittany looked over at Jade, and smiled.

"This is really...bad...", said Jade, almost whispering.

"Don't go back to her...", said Brittany.

"What", asked Jade.

"Don't go back to Santana...she hurt you..."

"But, Brit...she's my world. If I don't have her, who will I have", asked Jade, sadly.

"Me. You'll have", said Brittany, and she leaned in, and pressed her lips onto Jade's.


	9. Chapter 9

**Writer's Note-God, I SUCK at telling people the song titles. The song Rachel and Jade sang in the last chapter was "Why" By: Secondhand Serenade. Amazing song. P.S. how weird was it that they did Katy Perry's Firework in the last episode. I'm really happy they did the song, but it's weird to me because I put it in this story. Swear to Jesus I had no idea they were doing it this season. But, whatever, it was a happy accident I guess. Here's the next chapter, I really hope you guys like it.**

**

* * *

**

Jade got lost in Brittany's kiss. She wasn't sure she really wanted to be kissing her or not, but she let it go a little longer than she should have. And she knew that. She pulled back slowly, so that she didn't make Brittany feel bad in any way. When she opened her eyes, Brittany was looking directly into hers. She nervously glanced down, and saw that Rachel, thank God, had passed out.

Brittany's eyes grew wide when she came to the realization of what she had just done.

"Jade...I...", she studdard but she couldn't say anything.

"It's okay Brit...", whispered Jade.

"No...it's not okay, I shouldn't have...".

Jade gave Brittany a slight, nervous smile, before standing up. She carefully lifted Rachel up, and carried her into Puck's bedroom. After laying her down next to Chase, and tucking them both in, she walked out, quietly closing the door behind her. She really didn't want to acknowledge Brittany kissing her, but she knew she was going to have to. She gave her best attempt at making a joke to avoid the subject, although fully aware that it probably wasn't going to work.

"Two things just crossed my mind. One...I really hope Puck's sheets are clean. Two, I'm super glad his date passed out...", she giggled. But she didn't hear Brittany laugh. When she looked at her, she was still just sitting on the couch, a few tears rolling down her cheeks. She walked back over, and sat down.

"What's the matter", she asked.

"Not that...this should be a big surprise but...I'm a little confused...", said Brittany. Jade grabbed Brittany's hand and held it.

"It's alright that you kissed me. I'm not mad", said Jade.

"Well, yeah you never get mad. At least, not when people are around. But, I'm mad."

"I know I have you. I understand what you meant by that."

"Jade, I have feelings for you", said Brittany, as if it was something she had been holding in for a very long period of time. The entire statement almost came out as one word. She couldn't even look at Jade when she said it, but she did tighten her grasped on Jade's hand. Jade took a deep breath, and sank a little further into the couch.

"Downstairs...I told Santana I was gonna' take you away from her. I was just trying to...I mean, I didn't really mean that...I just...oh my god...", Brittany cried. Jade just leaned in, and wrapped her arms around her, but she hadn't really figured out what to say yet.

"I'm not trying to be like Quinn. I'm not trying to take you away from Santana, and I really don't want Quinn to take Santana away from you either, honestly...I really don't", Brittany cried, and Jade nodded her head. She could sense just how desperate Brittany was for her to understand, that she wasn't trying to make the already screwed situation, worse.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that...if for some reason...this doesn't end the way you want it to...and you and Santana...break up...I'll...be here if you want me...". When Jade heard Brittany say that, she felt like crying. She pulled her closer, and squeezed her. She still didn't know what to say, but that was alright, nothing really needed to be said. They understood each other, and that was all that mattered at the moment. As Brittany sat there with her arms around Jade, she started to think about all the things she loved about her.

Her scent. She always smelled so good.

How warm she was all the time.

How her hugs seemed to make everything just melt away.

How understanding she was, no matter what the situation.

The deep brown color of her eyes, and how soft and smooth her skin felt.

Brittany realized she loved a lot of the same things that Santana loved about the girl. What she still didn't understand was, why she had kissed her. She'd had feelings for her for a long time, but she had never intended on kissing her behind Santana's back. She thought about how much that made her feel like Quinn at the moment. Then, she quickly shook all the thoughts from her head. After about five minutes of silence, and the two of them being in each other's arms, Brittany finally spoke up.

"Are you okay? It's been kind of a long day...and night...long weekend….", she said.

"I'm...worried about Rachel", said Jade.

"I'm worried about both of you", said Brittany, caressing Jade's face, softly.

"I think she's having a little bit of a nervous breakdown...trust me. I know one of those when I see it", said Jade.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, she's just...out of it. Acting strange, even for her, and it's not just because she's been drinking. Brit, we really have to do something...". Brittany could sense the desperation in Jade's voice, and she knew she was right. She felt the same. She nodded her head in agreement, and started thinking to herself. A few minutes later, she texted Lauren to come upstairs, and she was there within thirty seconds.

"What's up...", she asked, as she walked through the door.

"We need you to do something for us", said Brittany.

"Anything."

Minutes after Lauren had gone upstairs, she went back down. The friends were all separated into two groups. Some sitting at the bar with Santana and Quinn. Other's sitting at the tables with Alyson. The two of them had been separated three different times in the passed hour. They were both sick of attacking one another, and had given up on trying to piss each other off. Neither of them wanted to be fighting, but the situation had everyone so fired up, and better judgment didn't seem to exist at all for the time being. Lauren walked over to Santana, and tapped on her shoulder.

"What", she snapped, as she spun around.

"I was told to tell you, Chase is upstairs in Puckerman's bed, fast asleep. So somebody should probably be up there", said Lauren.

"Okay what the Hell are you talking about, Jade, Rachel, and Brit are all up there...right", asked Santana.

"Nope, they left. Don't bother calling any of them, because they won't answer", said Lauren, and by this time everybody was listening to her.

"Where did they go", asked Quinn, standing up.

"I don't know."

"Bullshit Lauren! Just tell us", yelled Santana.

"They didn't even tell me where they were going, I swear", said Lauren. "All Brit told me, was to tell each and every one of you, not to bother even trying to get a hold of them. At least, not for the next couple days."

Everybody exchanged looks of worry and confusion. That night, Santana, and Quinn stayed in Puck's apartment with him. He had decided to take his wedding date home due to all the drama. That and, it was obvious that he wasn't getting any from her. When he got back, Santana was laying on his couch, and Quinn was sitting on the floor. They were both texting on their phones.

"Don't bother, I tried calling all three of them, and they all went straight to voicemail", he said.

"God, what took you so long, we thought you got pulled over", snapped Quinn.

"Please...", scoffed Puck, as he plopped down on the couch, and lit a cigarette. Santana casually rested her feet on Puck's lap.

"Gimmie a smoke", she breathed.

"Don't...", warned Quinn.

"Screw you...", said Santana lighting the cigarette, and Puck started to chuckle to himself.

"What's so funny", asked Quinn.

"You too. I mean, I can't believe either of you. Seriously, you bring out the worst in each other. Why can't you just stay friends, stop fucking around."

"We aren't fucking around...not anymore", said Santana, and she glared at the blond, sitting on the floor in front of her.

"Well, at least one of you realizes just how badly you guys fucked up", he said.

"I just wanna' be with Santana, why is that such a horrible thing? I get it, I'm married, but Rachel's loosing her damn mind...", said Quinn. Santana stared at Quinn in disbelief.

"Quinn, do you know what you sound like right now", asked Puck, and she just looked at him.

"Like Quinn Fabray, Head Bitch In Charge. The horrible brat you were just before you started bangin' Berry...", he said.

"Screw you", said Quinn.

"No, he's right Quinn! Ever since you got back here you've been nothing but bitchy, ruthless, and manipulative", said Santana. Quinn just rolled her eyes.

"Oh, sit there and make faces, just like you always used to. Just try being that bitch if you really want to. The bitch that always gets her way, the bitch that scares the piss out of everyone. It's not gonna' work anymore Quinn! This isn't high school, try walking down any hallway full of people now. Do you think people will part like the fucking red sea for you now? Glory days are done, get the fuck over it and move on", yelled Santana. By the time she was done screaming, she had to take a deep breath. As she took a drag from her cigarette, she noticed Quinn had tears rolling down her cheeks. Part of her felt bad, but the other part knew that it all needed to be said. Quinn needed to hear it, whether she liked it or not. It was obvious to Santana and Puck, that the gravity of the situation was finally starting to hit Quinn. It was hitting her HARD.

"Okay, I really need to ask you this, Quinn", said Puck.

She didn't look at him or Santana. She just let her tears fall as she stared straight ahead." Did you keep trying to get with San, even after Jade confronted you?"

Santana's head shot towards Puck, and she glared hard at the boy.

"What", she snapped.

"Yeah, apparently Jade confronted her about this, that's what Lauren told me...", said Puck, throwing his hands up in the air defensively.

"You knew that she saw us, and you didn't say anything to me? Oh...my...GOD!", screeched Santana. Quinn started to cry even harder.

"Answer the question", Puck said calmly.

"Better yet, look me in the eye, and answer the question", said Santana.

Quinn was starting to realize how much damage she had done in just the short time her and Rachel had been home. She knew Puck and Santana were right, she was being a horrible person. Being back in Lima was effecting her behavior more than she even realized. She did love Rachel. But instead of dealing with the problems they were having, she was avoiding them. It was time to go back to being an adult. It was time to stop being so selfish. Hiding in her high school personality wasn't doing anything but making the situation worse. She knew exactly what needed to be done from that point on. She looked right into Santana's eyes.

"Yes. After Jade talked to me...cried to me...begged me not to take you away from her...I still...", she sobbed, not able to finish her sentence. Santana shook her head, and looked away." When did she confront you", asked Puck.

"At the wedding rehearsal", Quinn answered, softly.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me! She cried to you, and you still had the nerve to kiss me again after the rehearsal? You still had the fucking nerve to try and convince me to leave her at the reception", snapped Santana. She was in tears at this point, thinking about how Jade's forgiving nature was being taken advantage of, yet again.

"Santana, I'm sorry", cried Quinn, desperately.

"Fuck you", cried Santana, slamming her cigarette into the ash tray.

Puck was about to say something, but they all heard a cry from his bedroom.

"Mommy...".

Santana was so pissed she had forgotten to keep her voice down.

"Damn it...I woke Chasey up...", she cried, as she stood up. She quickly wiped her tears away, and hurried into the bedroom. Chase was sitting up in bed, sobbing." What's the matter baby", asked Santana, as she sat down, and pulled Chase onto her lap.

"I hear you c-cryin' Mommy...why you sad", she sobbed.

Santana wanted to do what she had been doing all weekend. Lie to her daughter, and act like everything was normal. Hold back her tears, turn her face away from the toddler, and play pretend. But, this time she couldn't bring herself to lie.

"I miss Mommy Jade, baby, that's why I'm sad", she cried.

"Where Mommy Jade", asked Chase.

"I don't know where she is, but I wish I did because, I'd go find her, hold you and her in my arms, and never let you go", cried Santana, cuddling Chase closer.

"Mommy...no cry...when you sad...I sad...pwease no cry Mommy...pwease no cry...".

Santana couldn't help but squeeze her baby girl tight as she could. Chase was upset, and in tears just like she was. Never in a million years did she think she'd have a child with Jade Price. Regardless of how they had come to be her parents, she never thought it would happen. However, it did happen. Santana Lopez was a mother, and she loved being one. But, part of what made her such a good mother, was Jade. Her girlfriend, who wasn't there to at the moment to help comfort their little baby girl. Santana wanted so much to stop crying, and be strong for Chase, but she just couldn't. She held her as tight as she could, without hurting her, and rocked her.

"Chase, try not to be sad baby...I'm here. Mommy's right here, and I've got you...", she whispered, through her tears.

"I'm sad cuz' you sad Mommy. You cry, so me cry too...", sobbed Chase.

The next morning, Santana was finally back at her apartment. Pissed off at Quinn, pissed off at herself. Pissed off at the world. Didn't feel much like home to her though. Not when Jade wasn't there. She had given Chase a bath, made her lunch, and put a movie on her for to watch, while she took a very fast shower. When she was out, she strolled into the bedroom to get dressed. Once she had on a pair of tiny black shorts, and one of Jade's band shirts she sat down on the bed to pull some socks on. She was on Jade's side of the bed, and when she bent down to pull her sock on, she noticed some dried blood on the floor. She stared at it blankly for a minute, trying to think of when it could have been from. She knew it wasn't there during the week. As she sat up, it hit her. It was the from when Jade had seen her and Quinn in the living room. She didn't even bother trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. She slid back, and cuddled her knees to her chest. Jade's scent was coming from her pillow. Santana grabbed it, squeezed it tight, and cried into it. She was very thankful for The Princess and the Frog movie at that moment. It was the only movie in the world that kept Chase occupied for a full hour and a half. A bomb could go off, and Chase wouldn't hear it, as long as she was watching that movie.

After a good fifteen minutes of her crying into the pillow, she heard a knock on the door. She wiped as many of her tears away as she could, and got up. She glanced at Chase as she walked to the door. Sure enough, she was laying on her tummy, mouth wide open, eyes glued to the flat screen TV that hung from the wall. Santana couldn't help but chuckle to herself. She pulled the door open, and Alyson was standing there. Santana opened her mouth to say something, but Alyson put her hand in the air.

"Before you say a word...just know that I am not here to fight. I just wanna' talk", she said.

Santana gave her a _'yeah right' _look, and went to shut the door. Alyson stuck her foot out so the door couldn't shut it.

"San...I'm serious. I'm done being such a bitch for the time being."

"Aly I can't do this right now, okay? Please just...leave me alone."

"I'm not gonna' leave you alone. You're tired, upset, and...I know you're here all by yourself." Santana could tell that Alyson was actually rather concerned.

"I'm not here by myself...Chase is here", she said her voice shaking.

"You need to let me in."

"I miss her", cried Santana.

"I know", said Alyson.

"I...need her...".

"I know Hun".

Santana opened the door all the way and stepped aside. Alyson walked in, and shut the door behind her. She knew it was going to be a long day. As Alyson was making her way in to speak with Santana, Jade was sitting inside of the airport with Rachel, and Brittany.

"Are we really doing this", she asked Brittany, quietly.

"Jade...you and Rachel need this. It's just a mini vacation, remember that", said Brittany. Jade looked down. Rachel's head rested in her lap. She was fast asleep.

"I remember...", she said. Brittany smiled at her. A voice came over the loud speaker.

**"Flight 216 now boarding. Flight 216 to Hawaii, now boarding at gate 15."**

**

* * *

**

Back at Santana and Jade's apartment, Alyson took her time following Santana into the kitchen. She sat down on the couch, and rubbed Chase's back.

"How's it goin' Chasey...watching your favorite movie I see", she said.

"Gonna' be over now...", said Chase, sadly.

"Awe, that's okay cutie, I'll start it over for you, okay", asked Alyson, as she picked up the remote. Chase nodded, and smiled wide.

Once the movie was at the beginning again, Alyson kissed Chase on the cheek, and stood up.

"Auntie Awy...", whined Chase.

"Yeah baby", asked Alyson.

"Make Mommy not sad...make Mommy be happy...pwease?"

Alyson smiled sweetly, and nodded her head. "I will precious...I promise." She walked into the kitchen, where Santana was sitting quietly at the table. Alyson took her hoodie off, and took a seat next to her depressed, confused friend.

"San...first of all, I'm sorry for acting how I have towards you this weekend."

"Me too...", said Santana softly, and Alyson nodded.

"I'm...upset with you and Quinn for this. But, I'm not really...pissed off anymore. I mean, not that I agree with either one of you, but I think I understand", Alyson continued.

"I wish I understood", said Santana. "Quinn wasn't wrong about certain things that she pointed out. I think that's what scares me the most about this entire situation. I love Jade...you know I do", cried Santana, tears streaming down her face.

"Everybody knows you love her", said Alyson, as she rested her hand on Santana's hand.

"It's just...Quinn was right. I can't...be rough with her when we have sex. It's not like I'm mad at her for that, it's not her fault. Her past is not her fault, and I know that. But, it's like...Quinn knew exactly what to say to get me to fuck her...she knows Jade so well, that she knew what buttons of mine she was gonna' need to push. No, that isn't an excuse for me to do what I did. I know that. I'm not trying to justify it...I just...".

Santana couldn't speak anymore, she was crying too hard. Alyson slid her chair closer to Santana's and embraced her. Rubbing her back, and rocking her gently.

"Quinn knows how bad this is now. It really didn't seem like it before, and obviously you saw that first hand. But, I just left her. She's staying over Tina's...and...she told me just how sorry she is for this. Not just for fucking with you...but for hurting you. Hurting Jade. And...turning you back into the old Santana."

Santana shot Alyson a confused look.

"Her words...not mine", said Alyson.

"Okay...that's...a whole different story now. I know I can, and will eventually forgive Quinn. But, right now, all I want is for Jade to be here with me. Just her being here would be enough...but it wouldn't hurt if she was yelling at me. Screaming me...telling me just how much I hurt her, and that she hates me for this", cried Santana. "Why would she do any of that", asked Alyson.

"She wouldn't. That's my point. The way she's been with me since this whole thing happened...it's like she refuses to acknowledge it at all...".

"Did you really expect anything different from her", asked Alyson, laughing slightly.

"No, but...I want her to acknowledge it. I want her to be angry for once in her fucking life...", cried Santana.

"Yeah, that's makes two of us."

"You knew her before me, or any of us did. Has she seriously always been like that", asked Santana. Alyson just nodded her head.

"Fuck...", mumbled Santana, wiping some of her tears.

"You've known Brittany longer than I have...do you really think she's gonna' try to keep Jade for herself", asked Alyson.

"To be perfectly honest with you...I don't know."

* * *

**I totally forgot...there's a sentence in the chapter before this...**

**"How funny was it when Chase Fell"**

**I typed Matt saying that, instead of Mike. Clearly, Matt isn't there because he's on his honeymoon with Mercedes. I just always mix those two names up. Sorry about that. Love you guys.**


	10. Chapter 10

The morning Brittany, Jade and Rachel arrived in Hawaii was almost too good to be true. The sun was shining, it was warm, and there was just the right amount of breeze blowing. The three of them arrived at the resort Brittany had found for them. It was perfection in their eyes. Right on the beach, with water so blue it was almost unreal. Palm trees, white sand, a scent moving through the air that was so sweet, it was pretty much indescribable.

"Wow...", breathed Jade, as she took in the vision. Brittany looked at her, and giggled a little. It was like Jade was a little girl, seeing something for the very first time.

"Brittany...how did you find this place", asked Rachel, who was equally amazed by their new found place of relaxation.

"Believe it or not, when you dance for a living, you tend to meet people in high places", Brittany said, with a huge smile on her face. She took another glance at her friends. Rachel was standing with Jade, cuddled close to her body, as if she was afraid of something. She was starting to realize that Rachel really hadn't separated herself from Jade since the wedding. Whenever Jade wasn't close to her, or making physical contact with her in some way, she looked very uneasy. As if something or somebody was going to snatch her up, and steal her away. Once they checked in at the front desk, a couple of shirtless bellmen helped them with their luggage. After getting settled in their suite, they all flopped down on the beds, and breathed simultaneous sighs of relief.

"Do we even dare check the messages on our cell phones", asked Rachel.

"I'm almost afraid to", laughed Jade.

"Let's just get it over with", said Brittany.

They all got their cell phones out, and turned them on.

"130 texts, 22 voicemails", said Brittany.

"144 texts, 28 voicemails", said Rachel.

"182 texts, voice box full", said Jade.

"Jade wins", yelled Brittany, cheerfully, and they all laughed.

"Ready", asked Jade.

They looked at each other, and rolled their eyes. After almost twenty minutes, they managed to get all their messages checked.

"Okay, so long story short...pretty much everyone is rather pissed off at us", said Jade.

"I don't think I've ever heard Tina swear quite as much as I just did on the last voicemail she left me. However, she did inform me that Quinn has checked out of our hotel room, and is now staying with her. My Dad's are a little upset with me. My Agent is a lot upset with me. My mother...well...Shelby...is very confused", stated Rachel.

"I thought you started calling her, Mom", asked Brittany.

"I did, but I feel like that was a huge mistake. Let's not get into that now", breathed Rachel. Brittany gave Jade a confused look, and she just shrugged.

"Well, I think I'd like to take a shower...", said Rachel.

"Alright", said Brittany.

"Um...will one of you...sit...in the bathroom...", asked Rachel, so quietly, that they almost didn't hear her.

"Sure love, I will", said Jade." Go on in, I'll follow in just a minute."

Rachel nodded. She got up, grabbed a few things from her suitcase, and strolled into the bathroom. Once Jade knew the door was shut, she looked right at Brittany.

"See", she asked.

"Is that what you meant by...nervous breakdown", asked Brittany, and Jade nodded.

"It's like she's scared or something, I don't get it."

"That's just it, she is scared. To her, Quinn cheating is the equivalent of her leaving her. Rachel believes in love hardcore. She thrives on it a lot of the time, and so this whole thing is ripping her apart emotionally. The clingy thing she's doing right now...yeah, it's just the beginning...", said Jade. A very sad expression came over Brittany's face, and she nodded her head.

"I mean, I honestly don't mind that she's clinging, I just wish there was something I could do to make her pain go away", said Jade, sadly.

"That's why we're here. She needed a break, and so did you", said Brittany. Jade smiled, and stood up. She grabbed her backpack, and pulled out her iPod, and some portable speakers. Brittany laughed a little." You still carry those things around?"

"Always."

"You gonna' play some music for her", asked Brittany.

"No, I can do better than that. Come on", said Jade, as she reached for Brittany's hand. Brittany smiled, took Jade's hand, and they walked into the bathroom together. They couldn't see Rachel through the steamy glass of the shower door, but they could hear her sobbing. They exchanged looks of worry. Jade took a took a seat on the floor next to the shower, and started fidgeting with her iPod and speakers. Brittany sat down on the closed toilet seat.

"Rach...we're here sweetie, it's okay", said Brittany.

"Please...don't go...", cried Rachel, as she started crying harder.

"Oh, no no, we aren't going anywhere, that's a promise", said Brittany.

Jade finally found the song she was looking for on her iPod. She slid the shower door open just a bit, and stuck her hand inside.

"Rach, gimmie' your hand, love", she said. Without any hesitation, Rachel grabbed Jade's hand and held it.

"You're beautiful, you know that, don't you", asked Jade.

"I guess...", cried Rachel.

"No, you are. Inside and out, you're beautiful, and I think you know that Rach. Wanna' know how I know that, though", she asked.

"Y-yes...I do...".

"You're in pain. And, sometimes...that's exactly where beauty comes from. Right", she asked.

"Yes...", cried Rachel, squeezing Jade's hang harder.

"Sing with me if you can, love...otherwise, just listen", said Jade. she started the song on her iPod, and started to sing.

_**Jade-**_

_The lights go out all around me_

_One last candle to keep out the night_

_And then the darkness surrounds me_

_I know I'm alive but I feel like I've died_

_And all that's left is to accept that it's over_

_My dreams ran like sand through the fists that I made_

_I try to keep warm but I just grow colder_

_I feel like I'm slipping away._

_**Jade & Brittany-**_

_After all this has passed, I still will remain_

_After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain_

_Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again_

_And there'll be beauty from pain_

_You will bring beauty from my pain._

_My whole world is the pain inside me_

_The best I can do is just get through the day_

_When life before is only a memory_

_I'll wonder why God lets me walk through this place_

_And though I can't understand why this happened_

_I know that I will when I look back someday_

_And see how you've brought beauty from ashes_

_And made me as gold purified through these flames._

_After all this has passed, I still will remain_

_After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain_

_Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again_

_And there'll be beauty from pain_

_You will bring beauty from my pain._

_**Rachel-**_

_Here I am at the end of me (at the end of me)_

_Tryin' to hold to what I can't see (to what I can't see)_

_I forgot how to hope_

_This night's been so long_

_I cling to Your promise_

_There will be a dawn._

_**Rachel, Jade & Brittany-**_

_After all this has passed, I still will remain_

_After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain_

_Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again_

_And there'll be beauty from pain_

_You will bring beauty from my pain._

When the song ended, Jade stopped her iPod. Rachel was still gripping her hand tight, but her crying had subsided a bit.

"Rach...", she asked.

"Thank you girls. I love you both...so much...", she sobbed.

"We love you too sweetheart", said Brittany.

Meanwhile, back in Lima, Santana was loosing her mind. She was in the car, on her way over to Jolted. Chase was riding in the back seat, mumbling along with whatever was playing on the radio. Santana was holding back her tears. She was frustrated that she hadn't talked to, or seen her girlfriend in almost twenty-four hours. She was slightly annoyed that she hadn't called, or texted or anything. She was bitter towards Brittany. How dare she threaten to take Jade away, and then actually have the nerve to do it. Sure, Alyson coming over the day before to settle their differences, and talk about things had helped a little. But, it hadn't fixed the mistakes that were made. It hadn't brought Jade back home.

"Mommy", whined Chase from the back seat.

"Yeah baby", asked Santana.

"We go see Mommy Jade", she asked.

The question broke Santana's heart. She wished more than anything she could say yes, but she couldn't lie anymore.

"Not right now baby, we're going to see Uncle Noah", Santana choked out.

"Me wanna see Mommy Jade...", said Chase, and as if somebody pressed a button, she started to cry.

"Oh God...Chasey...please don't cry baby. Please", Santana begged, letting her tears fall too.

"Me...w-want Mommy", cried Chase, tears streaming down her face.

By the time Santana got to Jolted, she was in tears with Chase. She parked the car, got out, and pulled Chase out of the back seat. She held her in her arms, and let her cry into her shoulder.

"Shhhh...it's okay baby. Everything's okay", she sobbed. Puck heard Chase crying from inside, and came rushing out." Whoa, what's wrong", he asked. Santana turned and shot him the most desperate look he'd ever seen from her." I can't do this...", she whispered. Puck nodded, and took Chase from Santana." It's okay Chasey...come on, let's have Lauren get you some juice", he said, walking towards the entrance.

"She's still here", asked Santana.

"Yeah, her plane leaves later tonight...stay right there, I'll be back in a sec", said Puck, as he carried Chase inside. Santana wiped her cheeks with the sleeves of her jacket, and leaned up against her car. A few minutes later, Puck returned with two cigarettes in his hand. He lit them both, and handed one to Santana.

"Thank you...", she said.

"She still hasn't gotten back to you", he asked.

"Nope. Which is killing me...because Chase doesn't understand what's happening right now. Not that she could being her age, but that little girl knows that something isn't right", said Santana.

"Wait, she's crying like that because...".

"Yeah, because she misses Jade", breathed Santana.

"Jesus...", said Puck.

"Quinn's not here...is she", asked Santana, dryly.

"Nope, she's with Aly and Tina. Kurt on the other hand is on his way here with Joey...".

"Fuck. Nowhere is safe. I can't be home, because it's just torture...I can't go to my parent's house because my mother keeps asking me what's going on. And, I can't be here because everybody's pissed off me", cried Santana.

"No...San, look I think it was just a really long ass weekend. Everybody was tired, cranky, and yeah...I guess...pissed off. But, you know what, we've all had time to chill out, do some recovery. As far as I know, the fighting and bickering is over now...", said Puck. Santana shook her head. Just then, Kurt and Joey pulled into the parking lot, and got out of the car.

"Hey guys", said Puck.

"Hey family. Puck, I have to go to work earlier than I thought, so let's get this inventory stuff done, quick style", said Joey."Alright", said Puck, and he flicked his cigarette. The two of them walked inside. Kurt was about to follow, but he glanced over at Santana. She looked very warn out, and he couldn't stay mad at her anymore.

"Santana, I would like to hug you darling, but the cigarette has got to go", he said. Santana took one more drag, and threw it. Kurt walked over, and embraced her in his arms." I thought you only smoked when you drank", he asked.

"I thought you hated me", she asked.

"I never hated you. I don't think I could, despite the situation. What brings you here", asked Kurt.

"Being at home...just...I couldn't...", she stuttered.

"Yeah...", breathed Kurt.

"Chase is miserable. I dunno' what to do...I just want her to call me or something", said Santana, desperately. Kurt looked really guilty all of the sudden, and took a giant step back from her.

"What...", she asked, squinting her eyes.

"Um...I...know where they are...", he said. Santana's eyes grew wide, and she took a deep breath.

"Excuse me", she growled.

"Rachel cracked like an egg this morning, she texted me", said Kurt, knowing damn well he was either about to be slapped or tackled.

"Kurt! Oh. My. God...", she yelled.

"I'm sorry."

"Where are they", snapped Santana. An hour later, she was at Tina's apartment knocking on the door. Tina answered."Hey San...", she said." Where's Quinn', asked Santana.

"Um, in the kitchen...why", asked Tina, with a very confused look on her face. Without answering, Santana rushed passed Tina, and into the kitchen. Quinn was sitting at the kitchen table with Alyson. Phone in hand, red eyes from crying, still in her PJ's.

"Pack your shit Q, out flight leaves in an hour", said Santana.

"Wait...what", asked Quinn.

"Yeah, what the fuck are you on...", asked Alyson.

"I know where they are. Now get off your ass, so we can go get our girls back", said Quinn, snapping her fingers. Without even asking anymore questions, Quinn was out of her chair, and bolting towards the guest room." Where are they", asked Tina.

"Brittany took them to Hawaii. Like, how fucking random is that", asked Santana.

"Awe, what the Hell, I wanna go to Hawaii", whined Alyson.

"Okay...like what do you want me to say? Get cheated on...", said Santana.

"Oh you hilarious...", scoffed Alyson.

"How'd you find out where they were", asked Tina.

"Kurt has known since this morning."

"That little bitch", said Alyson.

"I know, right? I could have killed him", said Santana.

"Well, this is just screwy. Whatever, just fix this okay", said Tina, and Santana nodded.

"Do you need us to watch Chase", asked Alyson.

"Nope, she's coming with. She needs to see Jade, she's so sad...", said Santana, sticking her bottom lip out. Quinn came running into the kitchen, with all her stuff.

"Let's go", she said, eagerly.

"Alright yeah. Bye you guys", said Santana. Her and Quinn gave Tina and Alyson quick hugs, and were headed for the door.

"Call us when you land", yelled Tina.

"Yeah, and hey! No humping each other on the plane", yelled Alyson.

"Screw you Aly", yelled Quinn, and the door slammed. Alyson and Tina exchanged looks of disbelief.

"Um...Jolted", asked Tina.

"Yeah, I can't even...let's go drink something", said Alyson, as she got up.

* * *

**Song in this chapter was "Beauty From Pain" By: Superchick.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Writer's Note- Long chapter. I felt like it needed to be long to make up for the shortness of the last chapter. Please enjoy, and please don't hate me...lol**

_**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED DOUBLE M FOR BEING EXTREMELY ANSTY SEXY HOTT!**_

* * *

After Rachel finished in the shower, and Jade and Brittany had calmed her down a little, they spent the rest of the daylight relaxing. Lounging around in bed, watching TV and hanging out. Jade was laying on her back, with Rachel sprawled over the top of her stomach, resting comfortably. Brittany was sitting on the other bed, looking at them with a huge smile on her face.

"What are you looking at", asked Jade.

"You two, and the weird...people pile you have going on...", laughed Brittany.

"What can I say, Jade's a comfy solution to my pickiness about pillows. Hotel pillows never seem to be the least bit comfortable for me. I did bring my own body pillow with me from New York, but I left it at your apartment. Therefore, Jade is my new pillow", stated Rachel. Jade couldn't help but start to laugh. Rachel's long, wordy rants never ceased to amuse her. Especially when the subject matter was something as simple as a pillow.

"Who am I supposed to use for a pillow", joked Brittany.

"Hmmmm, well the bell boys were kinda' sexy. The whole 'no shirt' thing really works in their favor. Want me to run and grab one of them", laughed Jade.

"Maybe later. Let's see if the room service person looks comfy enough to be my pillow when they get here", said Brittany. Jade and Rachel laughed. Although Brittany was making jokes, and being cute about the whole thing, the real reason she was looking at the two of them was anything but funny. Not that she'd ever admit to anyone that she was jealous of Rachel's current position. She knew that them cuddling was nothing more than a friendship, comfort thing. Jade had always been rather touchy feely in the sense that she just loved all her friends. But, Brittany really wanted to cuddle with Jade. In more than just a friendly kind of way.

As if Jade knew what Brittany was currently thinking about, she uttered the last seven words that Brittany wanted to hear.

"I think I need to call Santana."

"Really", asked Rachel.

"Well, yeah. I miss her voice. In all fairness, I did just leave without saying goodbye to her. And...Chase! Oh my God! I suck I suck I SUCK", whined Jade. "She's probably so upset...".

"You haven't been gone that long", said Brittany.

"I know, but she was with Santana's parents so much over the weekend, plus you know how sensitive she is", said Jade, sadly.

"No, Jade it's okay, I'm sure she'll...understand...", said Rachel, not really even believing her own statement.

"She's three, there isn't a whole she understands. Wait until she's old enough to understand what having two mommies REALLY means...", said Jade, sitting up. She grabbed her phone, and dialed Santana, but it went straight to her voicemail.

"Damn it...her phones off", said Jade sadly.

"Don't be sad Jade. I have an idea. Let's get dressed, and go down to the beach in a bit", said Brittany.

"I don't know...", said Rachel.

"Get dressed? Really? But….my PJ's are sooooo comfy right….", whined Jade.

"There's a bar down there", laughed Brittany.

"Okay, I'm in", said Jade sitting up again." Come on Rach...let's go get some tropical drinks...we're in Hawaii, it's a must."

"Oh okay", said Rachel, rolling her little body off of Jade.

After a while, Brittany and Jade were dressed. Make up done, bathing suits on, waiting on Jade to come out of the bathroom.

"I should probably put this outside the door, right", asked Brittany, as she picked up a tray of dirty dishes from room service.

"Yes, I believe if you leave it outside the door, they pick it up for you", said Rachel.

At that moment, Jade emerged from the bathroom. When Brittany saw her, her jaw dropped, along with the tray she was holding. The glasses and plates hit the ground, some shattering into little pieces. There Jade stood, wearing nothing but a neon pink bikini, and a see through, black wrap around her waist. The pink on her dark brown skin made for a tone, that was absolutely, mind blowing, beautiful.

"Brit...are you okay", asked Jade, obviously not realizing why she had dropped the tray. Rachel took one look at the expression on Brittany's face, and the deep red color of her cheeks, and laughed to herself.

"Y-yeah...yeah I'm fine. I...um...just lost my grip, that's all...", she said. As she bent down to pick up the glass, she kept glancing up at Jade's body. She had some random scars from her passed encounters with her razor blades. Also, one big, almost completely faded scar from Mika stabbing her. But, Brittany didn't care. She was looking at her skin, and how it was a deep chocolate color. Her ab muscles, that were just right for a females body. Her tone was just flawless in Brittany's eyes, and she had nearly forgotten about it.

"Brit...", whispered Rachel. Brittany's head snapped towards Rachel, her eyes wide with confusion.

"You're staring...".

Brittany smiled nervously, and finished picking up the glass, and dishes she had dropped. Luckily Jade hadn't noticed the way she was looking at her.

"Jade, it's night time sweetie, you might consider wearing a jacket or something", said Rachel.

"Oh yeah, don't worry I was gonna put a hoodie on", giggled Jade, as she strolled back into the bathroom.

Rachel looked back at Brittany, and shook her head.

"I'm such an idiot...", whined Brittany.

"Don't worry about it, she didn't even notice."

A while later, they were sitting at a bar that was on the beach. There was a party going on. People dancing, people standing around an enormous bon fire, and lots of people by the bar. Brittany and Rachel had their drinks already, but Jade was trying explain a drink to the bartender.

"Alright love, listen very carefully this time...are you listening, love", she giggled, and the guy nodded.

"Put the strawberries in the bottom on the cup...like mush them all the way into the bottom. Then, poor the vodka in, add some crushed ice, and last you put the soda", she explained, calmly. When she was done, the bartender was just staring at her with a blank expression plastered across his face. Jade shook her head and laughed.

"Alright, move over buddy, I'll just do it", she said, and she climbed over the bar top. Brittany and Rachel just laughed. As Jade made the drink, very quickly, the bartender and half the people sitting at the bar, just watched in amazement. When she was done, she smiled, climbed back over the bar, and grabbed the drink.

"Holy shit...how did you make that so fast", asked the bartender.

"Let's just say I have a degree in alcohol management", said Jade, and she winked at him.

"I take back everything I said about your drinking habits, Jade", breathed Rachel.

"You do?"

"I do. After this passed weekend, and the drama that has occurred I feel I have no choice but to admit. It's great therapy."

"Well, it's not the only therapy you know", laughed Jade.

"Trust me...I know", said Rachel, seriously. Jade gave her a funny look, but she pretended not to notice. Just then, a tall, African American guy, with no shirt on approached the girls.

"Tall, blonde, and damn sexy...may I have this dance", he asked, looking at Brittany. She looked at her friends, and smiled nervously.

"That depends...Tall, dark, and straight forward...um...what are you intensions with her", asked Jade.

"Just to dance. Something tells me she's good at it", he answered.

"You don't know the half of it", said Rachel.

"Go on Brit, show him how it's done."

Brittany smiled, took the guy's hand, and they were off to where everyone else was dancing.

"By the way, I meant to tell you before but I forgot. Guess who one of my voicemails was from earlier", asked Rachel. Jade just shrugged.

"Jesse."

"Jesse? As in Jesse Saint Fucktard? What the Hell did he want...", asked Jade.

"I'm not sure, but hearing his voice made me want to vomit a little."

"Okay. I hate asking this...but...".

"No, no, no way. I would never even consider going anywhere near him. Even after this entire situation. He's become somewhat of a psycho since high school."

"How do you mean", asked Jade, with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Well...after Quinn and I had moved to New York, and I got my first job on Broadway...he started showing up at my shows, with flowers. I asked around about him, threw his name out a few times. As it turned out, he had auditioned multiple times for many, many different shows. Always got turned down, mainly because he kind of...scared people."

"That doesn't surprise me...the boy was always a little too intense for my taste", said Jade.

"Well, you obviously weren't alone on that, and it's an assumption that was to be taken...very seriously", said Rachel, looking away from Jade. When Rachel looked away, Jade got a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach, but she ignored it for time being.

"This one very random day, I was taking a break from rehearsal, and ran into him at a Starbucks. He somehow convinced me to sit down, and talk to him for a bit. Told me how much he needed me, and how much he missed me. But, in all honesty it was all so...empty. I just, couldn't care. As bad as I felt, I just couldn't bring myself to actually care. So, it was left at that. Until...our wedding."

"Your wedding?"

"I never told anybody, not even Quinn, but he was there. During the ceremony, I remember looking to the back of the crowd, and seeing him. He was smiling at me", said Rachel.

"Oh my God, why didn't you say anything", asked Jade, in shock." I would have chased him out of there with a baseball bat!"

"I was going to say something, but he was gone after that. Didn't see him again at all that night, so I figured it was a harmless situation."

Jade could sense that Rachel was more than just slightly uncomfortable talking about Jesse. Halfway through the conversation, she had unknowingly, grabbed onto Jade's hand, and held it.

"Look at me", said Jade. It took Rachel a few moments, but eventually she locked her eyes with Jade's. And, it was then Jade knew that Jesse Saint James, had hurt Rachel more than anyone ever knew.

"What did he do to you", she asked, softly. Rachel just shook her head, and looked away again.

"Rachel...", said Jade, but she refused to look at her, or say anything at all. Jade wouldn't push her though. She knew if Rachel really wanted to talk about it, she would eventually. She sighed, and pulled Rachel into her. After she kissed her lightly on the forehead, she chugged her drink, and ordered some shots for herself.

"What do you wanna drink, love", she asked.

"Whatever you're drinking", said Rachel, quietly.

After Rachel did a few shots, she didn't feel much like being around a crowd anymore.

"I...think I want to go back to the room...", she said.

"Okay, let me just tell Brit, and I'll go too", said Jade. Rachel really wanted Jade to come with her. She didn't want to be by herself at all, but she was starting to feel slightly guilty for making Jade her constant physical comfort.

"No, Jade...you stay. I'll be fine."

"I'm not leaving you alone."

"You're not leaving me, I'm choosing to leave. It's okay, I just want you and Brit to have some fun."

Jade pulled Rachel into her arms again, and picked her up. Rachel couldn't help but giggle a little." We want you to have fun too Rach, that's why we're here", she said.

"I know. You can put me down now, I'll be fine."

"You don't want me to put you down, and honestly, I really don't want to. I think you're lying to me to make me stay here. So, why don't you just let me come back with you. We can listen to music, and just relax...I just wanna' take care of you", said Jade. When Rachel heard her say that, she wanted to cry for some reason but she just squeezed Jade a little, and wiggled her way out of her arms. She picked up a shot glass, did the shot quickly, and put it back.

"You're such an amazing person Jade, I love you very much."

And, with that she walked away. Jade watched her until she was gone, then turned towards the bar. Eventually Brittany and her new friend joined her back at the bar, and they drank some more. After about an hour, Jade got a funny feeling in her stomach. She hadn't really felt right about letting Rachel go back to their room alone. But, at that very moment she couldn't shake the feeling that something very bad was happening.

"Jade, what's wrong", asked Brittany, noticing that Jade was worried.

"Something isn't right...", she said.

"What?"

"We gotta' get back to the room, like now", said Jade, and she took off running. Brittany look at her new guy friend, shrugged her shoulders and took off after Jade. When they got to the room, and inside, Rachel was nowhere to be seen. But, they could hear noises coming from the bathroom. They hurried over, and when they pushed the door open they both gasped at what they saw. Rachel, sitting shirtless on the ground, covered in blood. She was crying her eyes out, and clutching her side.

"Awe Rachel, baby...why...", cried Brittany, and she hurried to the ground. She pulled Rachel onto her lap, and held her tightly from behind. Jade didn't know what to do. She couldn't find words to say, she couldn't think, and it took her a few moments to realize that she had been holding her breath.

"I'm not sad...", cried Rachel.

"Yes you are, look what you did to yourself...", Brit cried. Rach just started shaking her head frantically. Finally Jade snapped out of her daze, and got down on the ground. She moved Rachel's hand away from her side. There was a cut right across the side of her body. Deep, but not deep enough where she'd have to go to the hospital.

"Is it bad", asked Brittany, still in tears.

"No, she'll be okay", said Jade, taking a razor blade from Rachel's hand. She set it on the counter.

"Jade...", cried Rachel. Jade looked at her, a blank stare on her face.

"I'm not sad...I'm not...", she cried again, desperately. Looking right into Jade's eyes. At first Jade wasn't sure why she kept saying that, but as she looked at her eyes, she started to understand.

"You're not sad", she proudly stated, smiling a little.

"No. I feel better now, honestly, I do", she cried, and she laughed a little through her tears." I feel...free...".

"Jade...what is she talking about", asked Brittany.

"Pain. For the first time ever, she's feeling a high from pain that she was in control of", Jade explained.

"That's why Jade does it, Brit. That's why she's always done it...", breathed Rachel. She had a calm, almost creepy tone in her voice. She was very slowly calming down, but Brittany wouldn't let go of her.

"Rachel, just know that what you're feeling right now is temporary", said Jade, taking one of Rachel's hands in hers. Rachel nodded.

"I….I know…".

Once they got Rachel, and the bathroom cleaned up, they all got ready to sleep. Brittany insisted that they all sleep in the same bed. She didn't fully understand how or why Rachel was slightly happier than she had been in the last few days. She was a little angry at Jade, for not being more upset that Rachel had taken a razor blade to her body. As Brittany sat up in bed, with Rachel's head in her lap, she stroked her hair, and held back more tears that threatened to fall. Jade was standing at the sink washing some blood from her hands. When she was done, she looked at her reflection in the mirror, and spat at it. Yes, she was happy Rachel was feeling better, but she knew the only way out of the feelings she had towards her friend's recent actions, was to be a hypocrite. It was okay that she hurt herself all the time, after all she had been doing it for years. But, not Rachel. Not sweet, talented, beautiful little Rachel. She wiped her mess off of the mirror, and walked over to the bed.

"She sleeping", she asked, and Brittany nodded.

"Alright, I'm gonna' be right back then."

"Where are you going?"

"Don't worry, I'll be back in like fifteen minutes. Just stay here and watch her", said Jade, kissing Brittany on the forehead. She walked out of the room, and got on her phone. Once again, Santana's phone went right to her voicemail. After the beep, she took a deep breath, and started speaking.

"San...I...don't really know what to say besides...I'm sorry for just up and leaving you and Chase. I don't...want you to think that it's permanent, because to me it's not...I just...needed some time, according to Brittany. I really really...miss you..", she said, breaking into tears." I love you...and please tell Chase that Mommy misses and loves her bunches...". And with that, she hung up, and headed back to the beach bar. There wasn't as many people as there had been when they left, but still a pretty decent crowd. She saw the guy that Brittany had danced with sitting at the bar with an empty seat by him, so she strolled over.

"Hey", she said.

"Oh hey girl, what's up? Everything alright, I mean you guys just kinda' ran off without saying anything."

"Everything's good. I'm sorry, I never even asked what your name is", said Jade.

"It's Jake. Nice to meet you, I know you're Jade. Brittany was talking about you a lot on the dance floor", he laughed, as he shook her hand.

"Really", asked Jade.

"Yeah, I think that girl loves you...like for real."

Jade just smiled nervously, and nodded. She ended up paying the bartender for a whole bottle of vodka, saying goodnight to Jake, and going back to the room. When she got there, Rachel was still sleeping, and Brittany had turned on the TV. She sat down next to her on the bed, and opened the bottle.

"Really", asked Brittany.

"Really", said Jade, and she smiled.

"Wow, I guess this whole relaxing trip thing isn't really working, is it."

"We haven't been here long enough Brit, everything's gonna' be okay."

"No it's not. At least not with you. Jade, you somehow, yet again managed to avoid what you need to be dealing with, and made this all about Rachel. I'm not saying it shouldn't be about her at all, but I mean...what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Oh my God...", breathed Brittany, as Jade continued.

"I fucked up. As per usual, I fucked things up. So, yeah this is about Rachel. Why waste my energy on myself, when there is somebody else that I could give it to?"

Brittany couldn't take it anymore. She carefully moved Rachel's body off of hers, and stood up.

"Brit...", said Jade, but Brittany didn't respond. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Seconds later, Jade enterened the bathroom, and shut the door behind her.

"Talk to me...", she said, taking a shot from her bottle.

"Do you know what it's like being in love with a person that treats them self like shit", asked Brittany. Jade spit out her shot, and started coughing.

"Yeah, I'm saying it, out loud. I'm in love with you! Not only do I have to sit by and watch you ignore yourself, as your friend...now I have to watch you as somebody who wants to be with you more than anything!"

Jade couldn't even look at Brittany at that point. She rarely saw Brittany's angry side, but she had been seeing in a lot in the passed couple days. It was really starting to make her sad. "Jade, I need you to deal with this. I need you to at least try to concentrate on yourself, for once! Do you think just maybe you could do that for like a day?"

"No, I can't", snapped Jade.

"Yes you can, you just won't."

"No, I can't...that's what I said, and that's what I meant", she said.

"No Jade, you can deal, you just refuse to. Admit it."

"You're wrong about that Brit, so just drop it." Brittany took a step towards Jade.

"Admit it. You way too stuck on other people. I get it okay, you do it out of love, but seriously that has to stop!"

Jade let out a frustrated groan, and looked to the counter. The razor blade Rachel had cut herself was sitting there. Brittany followed Jade's eyes, and saw that she was staring at it. At that moment, they simultaneously went for it. Brittany got to it first, pushed it out of the way, and pressed Jade up against the wall with her body.

"Don't even!"

"Brit, let me go", Jade cried desperately.

"Am I hurting you", asked Brittany.

"No."

"Then I'm not letting you go."

Jade tried to move towards the counter again, but Brittany lifted her body, and pinned her harder to the wall. So hard, that Jade had no choice but to wrap her bare legs around Brittany's waist. When she did that, Brittany couldn't help but moan a little. Without even thinking, she untied Jade's wrap, and let it fall to the floor. Leaving Jade in nothing but her bikini. She moved her hand across the soft, ebony skin, and rested her forehead on hers.

"Don't kiss me Brit...b-because...I won't be able to stop...", cried Jade. Brittany closed her eyes, and tears rolled down her face." I...I...don't want you to be...like her...".

"I want you...so bad...", cried Brittany.

"Stop...", cried Jade.

"No...I want you...I love you so much and you're fucking killing me. How come she gets to keep you after what she did? How come she fucks somebody else, and gets away with it? How come she can't appreciate you? I would never hurt you...ever...".

"Brittany...stop...".

"Why?

"Because I want you too!"

After that confession from Jade, it was nothing but a few minutes of tears from the both of them. Brittany wouldn't put Jade down. She just held her against the wall, forehead resting on hers, trying so hard not to kiss the girl.

"Don't...say that to me...please. Not unless you really mean it. Don't you dare lie to me just to make me feel better", she cried.

"I do mean it...".

Brittany brought her eyes to meet Jade's, and ran her fingers through her hair. Jade shifted a little, and it made Brittany moan out loud again. She new if she put Jade down, it would stop her from being so aroused, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Jade was feeling the same. After years of having suppressed all of her sexual earges, it was almost too easy for her to get turned on. Now here she was pinned in between a bathroom wall, and one of her attractive friends, which her she had always thought was absolutely beautiful. It was one of the most bittersweet moments they'd ever experienced. Half drunk, on a high from a heated discussion.

"Let me touch you...please...", begged Brittany, through her tears.

"You are touching me...".

"Let me make you feel good."

"We can't do this Brit, otherwise...we're just like them. Don't be like Quinn, don't do what she did", cried Jade. As if she didn't even hear what Jade said, Brittany started caressing one of her breasts, and kissing her neck.

"Uh...god...", moaned Jade.

"Tell me to stop baby...tell me to stop and I swear to God...I will", she whispered in her ear. The whisper sent a wave of pleasure through Jade, and she moaned again. She wanted it. God, she wanted it bad, but she couldn't do it. It would hurt Santana, and she didn't want to hurt her. Even after what she had done with Quinn.

"S-st...stop", she stuttered." Stop."

With that, Brittany stopped kissing her neck, and took her had away from her breast. Staying in the same position, Jade placed both her hands on Brittany's face.

"I'm sorry...", she cried.

"It's okay baby", cried Brittany. She very slowly let Jade down, and backed away. Jade grabbed her bottle of vodka, and took a shot. Without a word, she handed the bottle to Brittany. She happily took it, and drank from it. "What now", she asked, quietly.

"Sleep", said Jade, and she laughed a little. Brittany smiled.

"Sleep."

* * *

**Hope you liked it...don't be shy about letting me know. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Writer's Note- I am so beyond sorry about the delay you guys. I've had a lot going on. I hope nobody gave up on me. Those of you still hanging in there on this, thank you sooo soo soo much. Here's the next chapter...FINALLY.**

* * *

The next morning, Brittany woke up to a pounding. She wasn't sure if it was just in her head, or if it was really happening. She slowly opened her eyes, and Rachel's face came into view. She was fast asleep still, resting comfortably. The pounding continued, as Brittany rolled onto her back, and stretched. She soon realized that somebody was knocking on the door. She scrambled out of bed, and stood up. As she looked around the room, she noticed Jade was nowhere to be seen.

"_Damn it, where did you go now Jade", _she thought to herself.

It was as if the girl was a ghost. One minute she was there, the next gone. Without leaving any clues or hints as to where she could be. Brittany hated that. She believed Jade needed somebody with her all the time. And she wanted that person to be her. She opened the door, and the resort manager was standing in front of her.

"Good Morning Ms. Pierce, I am so very sorry to disturb you. However, we have a situation at the front desk", he said.

"Oh no, what's wrong", asked Brittany, immediately thinking it had something to do with the girl that currently held her heart.

"There is a young lady asking for your room number. She's made it known that she won't be leaving until she speaks to you. It is against our policy to disclose room numbers, and other information to people, so I had no choice but to come and get you. I'll have to ask you to come to the lobby."

"Okay...", said Brittany, who was very clearly confused. A few minutes later she was following the manager to the resort lobby. She was strolling tiredly along, taking in her surroundings. The sun was shining bright, and it was nice and warm outside. Brittany smiled to herself, and thought about how she wanted to spend the day with Jade and Rachel, on the beach. Relaxing, and maybe talking about some things. That plan was quickly brushed to the side as she walked into the lobby, and saw Santana and Quinn standing by the lounge area.

"Oh Shit...", she mumbled to herself.

"Auntie Bwit", squealed Chase, as she ran towards her. Brittany smiled, and scooped the little girl into her arms.

"Hey precious, how are you", she said.

"Mommy Jade here wif you" ,asked Chase, with a toddler kiss to the blond's cheek.

"Yeah, she's here baby", said Brittany, as she walked over to where Santana and Quinn were standing. Santana was glaring at her as if she had committed a crime beyond any human being's understanding.

"So lucky you are holding my child right now...", she growled.

Brittany just rolled her eyes.

"Brit...where's Rachel? Is she...okay", asked Quinn. Brittany didn't say a word. It wasn't just that she didn't know how to answer the question, she was still very confused as to how and why Santana and Quinn were there.

"Yeah, you needed to be taking us to them like five minutes ago", said Santana. She was trying to be calm in front of Chase. When really, she wanted to slap Brittany across the face. Brittany didn't want to, but she nodded her head, and started walking towards the lobby exit. Santana, and Quinn picked up their bags and followed her. Once they got to the room, and stepped inside, Brittany sat down on the bed Rachel was sleeping on, still holding Chase. Quinn couldn't help but smile at the sight of her wife, sleeping peacefully beneath the covers.

"So, where's Jade", asked Santana, as she set her things down.

"I honestly don't know, when I woke up she wasn't here", yawned Brittany.

Santana rolled her eyes, and took her cell phone out. Quinn sat down on the other bed. She couldn't take her eyes off of Rachel.

"Me wanna' make a sand castel wif you Auntie Bwit", giggled Chase, bouncing happily on the blond's lap. Brittany smiled, and gave Chase Eskimo kisses.

Suddenly, Jade's cell phone started to ring from the bedside table."Great, so she's wondering around somewhere without her cell phone, that is just perfect", said Santana, sarcastically.

"Mommy lost", asked Chase, sadly.

"No cutie, she's just on an adventure", said Brittany.

"You, outside, now", said Santana, pointing at Brittany.

She stood up, and handed Chase to Quinn. She knew she was about to get screamed at, so she thought she might as well just get it over with. Once they were outside, and the door was shut, Santana wasted zero time.

"Did you sleep with her?"

"Wow, just like that, huh?"

"Mhm, just like that. Did you?"

"San, how the Hell did you even knew we were here?"

"You still haven't answered my question Brittany. Did you fuck my girlfriend?"

"No."

"Did you touch her?"

"Even if I did, what could you really say about it anyways?"

"Don't even go there bitch", said Santana, stepping right into Brittany's personal space." I cheated yeah, but do you really think that somehow gave you the right to straight up take her away?"

"If she didn't want to come, she wouldn't have."

"Nice try, but you know damn well Jade has a habit of doing whatever one of us asks her to. It's that whole fear of disappointing anyone thing. Incase you haven't noticed, she's been like that since we've known her!"

Brittany giggled, and shook her head."Something funny", asked Santana.

"Actually, yeah. Not only is it kinda' funny but it's annoying that you feel the need to play the _who knows her better_ game right now."

"Can't help but agree with you there. I'd win that game, so I guess it is really pointless to play", Santana laughed.

Brittany wanted to hit Santana. She wanted to hit her hard, but she stepped back. She couldn't believe how hateful her friend was being, especially after the mistake she had made. She knew she was almost as equally guilty do to her drunken actions the night before. However, she thought herself to have more self control, because she had stopped when Jade told her to stop.

"Sucks being wrong, doesn't it", sneered Santana, pulling Brittany from her thoughts.

"You know what Santana? I was gonna' back off, but screw that now! Screw it! You wanna' turn this into a game, fine! This is on, I'm not messing with you anymore, now I really am gonna' take her from you!"

"Go ahead and try, it's not gonna' happen. Jade loves me."

"News flash, she loves me too."

"As a friend, Brit!"

"Actually, no as more. She told me last night when she had her legs wrapped around my waist."

When Santana heard that, her eyes grew wide, and just like that she was absolutely infuriated. Her hands balled into fists."Excuse me", she growled.

"You heard me bitch!"

"You're done", screamed Santana as she lunged at Brittany. Seconds before her fist made contact with the now panicked Brittany's face, she was stopped. A hand reached out, grabbed Santana by the wrist and spun her around. She was standing face to face with Jade.

"San...", she said, half stunned that she was there. "Wha-...how-..."But she was cut off when Santana's lips crashed against hers.

It became obvious to Brittany that the kiss was going to last much longer than she cared to watch, so she simply walked away, and disappeared around a corner. When their kiss finally broke, Santana already had tears rolling down her face. She rested her forehead on Jade's.

"Don't cry love...it's alright", Jade whispered.

"I'm too late, right", cried Santana.

"What do you mean too late?"

"You...slept with Brit didn't you?"

"No no, I didn't, I promise you."

"Then, why did she just tell me you had your legs wrapped around her last night?"

Jade took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. Meanwhile, back in the room, Quinn still had Chase sitting on her lap. She was watching Rachel sleep. It was something she did all the time when they were at home, but this time is was different. Quinn wasn't laying in bed next to her. She was lightly caressing her cheek, or running her fingers through her hair. She wanted more than anything to talk to Rachel, and spend the rest of her life apologizing to her.

"Hey Chasey...wanna' do me a favor", she asked, and Chase nodded with a huge smile on her face."Wake Auntie Rachel up."

"Otay", giggled Chase, and she climbed off of Quinn's lap, and onto the other bed. She climbed on top of Rachel, and started to bounce.

"Auntie Wachel, wakey time!"

Rachel started to stir, and when she opened her eyes, she was immediately confused."Chase", she asked tiredly.

"Wakey tisses! Wakey tisses", squealed Chase, as she started planting kisses all over Rachel's face. Rachel started to giggle.

"Oh my Goodness, what are you doing here?"

"Came to see Mommy and you", she said. Rachel then noticed that Quinn was sitting on the other bed staring at her.

"Morning Beautiful."

Rachel wanted to cry. With the exception of the three year old bouncing on her lap, her wife was the last person she expected to see when she woke up. Before she got a chance to say anything, Chase spoke up.

"Auntie Wachel got a boo boo."

Rachel looked down to her side. Her cut was bleeding through the bandage, and her white tank top.

"Oh God...", said Quinn, standing up, and taking a seat next to Rachel." What happened?"

"Me get a tishoo", said Chase, jumping down, and going into the bathroom.

Quinn reached for Rachel's shirt, but Rachel stopped her." Don't...", she said, softly.

"Just let me see...please", breathed Quinn, and she pulled Rachel's shirt up. She carefully moved the bandage, causing Rachel to jump a little. When she saw what the cut looked like, her eyes narrowed, and she looked at Rachel.

"What did you do", she asked, suspiciously.

"N-nothing...I...", she trailed Quinn could ask anymore questions, Chase was back, with both arms full of toilet paper. She had un-raveled an entire roll.

"Here tishoos for you Auntie Wachel."

Quinn and Rachel both laughed a little."Thank you Chase", said Rachel.

An hour later, they were all divided. It had been decided they were staying at the Resort, until the issues at hand were resolved. Santana booked a room for herself, Jade and Chase. Quinn, a room by herself, since Rachel was still trying to avoid her. That, and she didn't think it was fair for her to just bail on was sitting on one of the beds in their room, watching Jade color with Chase on the floor. She was so happy to see her, but she was confused. She hadn't really gotten a clear answer on what had gone on with her and Brittany. Jade looked up at her, and smiled. She smiled back, but it wasn't a whole hearted smile, and Jade could tell.

"Hey Chasey, wanna' go color with Auntie Rachel for a bit", she asked. Chase energetically nodded head. Jade picked up Chase's crayons, and books, and led her out of the room. When she came back, Santana was up, and pacing around the room.

"We need to talk", said Jade. Santana just nodded. Jade walked to her, and they embraced each other tightly.

"Can we go on a date", asked Jade. Santana laughed a little.

"Yeah, let's go on a date. I miss our dates, plus it gives me an excuse to do some Hawaii shopping", she said. Jade smiled, and kissed her softly. That night, Chase stayed with Quinn while Santana and Jade went on their date. It stared off with dinner at a cute little Hawaiian restaurant Santana had found online. As they sat and waited for their meals to come, it was slightly awkward. Neither of them knew what to say. Neither of them knew where to start. After about five minutes, Santana was the one to finally break the silence.

"This is so...not right."

"What do you mean", asked Jade.

"I mean, things between you and I are so awkward...and they shouldn't be. Not with us."

"It's me. I'm sorry."

"Jade, I need you to stop apologizing to me. Because, you and I both know that you didn't do this to us. I did this to us...I messed up."

"No, I did."

"I cheated on you."

"I gave you reasons to run away from me. Simply by just being how I am. I suck at life...".

"No you don't, Sweetness."

"I do though, I scared you away from me. San, I love you so much. I really do, but I mean...I have issues."

"Issues that I can and always will accept."

"If you accepted them...you wouldn't have...done what you did with Quinn."

"That was a mistake."

"Was it really?"

"Yes! Yes, it was and I will regret it for the rest of my life...", said Santana, almost crying. She managed to hold back her tears, yet all she wanted to do was cry.

"If I wasn't so fucked up...you wouldn't have turned to somebody else for what you wanted", said Jade, tears forming subtly in her big, brown eyes.

"Do you want me to run off with Quinn, is that it?"

"Of cores not...".

"Than, stop acting like it, Jade. Stop acting like if I were to leave you, and go be with Quinn that you'd be okay with it."

"I might be okay with it. Because I want you to be happy...even if that means I'm not a part of that happiness."

Santana studied Jade for a moment. She looked right into her eyes, and found that she had no choice but to believe what she was saying to her. But, she also saw fear, denial, and shame. Jade was a little too easy to read at times, especially when she was upset. Santana, above most others, was one person that could see how she felt, in seconds flat. Which only made it even easier to know exactly what she was mentally avoiding. What she was in such strong denial over.

"Jade, I want you to say it."

"What?"

"That I cheated on you. I want you to say it, out loud, to my face. Right now."

Jade just wiped a few tears from her face, and looked away. There wasn't a chance in Hell she was going to let those words leave her mouth. That would make it real.

"Say it."

"Santana...I loved you before it happened, I love you now. I forgive you, I'd love and forgive you even if you were to leave me for her. The fact that you got on a plane, and flew here just to see me, that makes me love you more, if that's even possible. What the fuck else do you want from me", she cried, gripping the edge of the table as if she was about to flip it over.

"I want you to fight for me", snapped Santana, as she finally let her own tears fall." I want you to tell me how much I hurt you, I want you to get pissed off at me for this, I want you to make me feel even worse than I already do. But, I guess that isn't going to happen. I guess letting Brittany fuck you is the only way you can deal with this."

"She didn't fuck me...I already told you that."

"Yeah, but what you didn't tell me is why you had your legs wrapped around her. I mean, what the Hell else could you have been doing that would require that?"

Jade just shook her head."Just tell me. What did she do to you?"

"Why do you keep asking what she did to me? How do you know it wasn't me that did something?"

"Because, you don't have one deceitful bone in your body. You would never hurt me like that. You...are nothing like...me", cried Santana.

"Santana..."

"What I did was wrong. Even if you refuse to acknowledge it. I don't know why I'm so pissed off at the thought of Brit touching you because...even if she did...I did something much worse. I broke your heart...a heart that's already been broken so many times. You are not the one that sucks at life, Jade. I am", she cried.

By that time, neither of them could manage to hold their tears back. Jade noticed that people were looking at them weird. She started to feel a little self conscious. It was as if everyone in the restaurant knew about her problems. Almost like they were silently judging her and Santana. Her breathing got faster and faster and she closed her eyes tight.

"Jade...", asked Santana, worried as all Hell. She knew something wasn't right.

"I can't...I can't...no no...stop looking at me...I...I...I'm s-sorry", Jade was stuttering softly, through her tears.

Santana stood up, and knelt down next to Jade's chair.

" It's okay Sweetness...try to relax. Deep breathes...slow, deep breathes...", she said, as she rubbed her back. The waiter slowly approached the table.

"Um, is there something I can do, will she be alright", he asked nervously.

"She's having an anxiety attack. Would you mind just bringing the check, please?"

"No problem", he said, hurrying off. Jade started to tremble a little. Santana could feel it as she rubbed her back. She noticed she had formed fists with her hands.

"Sweetness, show me your hands."

Jade opened her hands, and Santana breathed a huge sigh of relief when she didn't see a razor blade.

"Hey honey, go on and get her out of here. I'll cover your check", said the women at he next table.

"Are you sure?" asked Santana.

"Yes, go ahead."

"Oh my God, thank you...thank you so much", said Santana as she stood up. Jade wasted no time. She stood up and was outside of the restaurant before Santana could even catch up to her. When she got outside, Jade was just standing there facing the other direction. She had her arms wrapped around herself, and was just sobbing lightly. The sight of Jade hugging herself broke Santana's heart. She stepped in front of her, and embraced her.

"We were fighting...", cried Jade.

"What?"

"Me and Brit...we were fighting in the bathroom...I got frustrated and tried to grab a razor blade, to stop me she held me against the wall. But I...still tried to get away so she lifted me up. That's why I had my legs around her."

"Okay..", said Santana, waiting for more.

"She didn't kiss me because I told her not to...but...s-she did...touch me. But you can't be mad San...you can't b-because when I told her to stop she did. Right away she stopped but...I let it go on a lot longer than I should have...so be mad at me. Not her."

Santana took a deep, shaky breath in."I know she has feelings for you. It's obvious...so I have to ask. Do you have feelings for her?"

Jade really didn't want to answer the question, but there was no avoiding it. And, she wasn't going to lie.

"Yeah...I think I do."

Santana nodded, as even more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"But Santana, I wanna be with you. I love you."

"I love you too...but...".

Jade didn't have one clue as to what Santana was about to say. However she knew it wasn't something she wanted to hear, and started to cry even harder.

"...Maybe...you'd be happier with her."

Santana had started to cry even harder at that point too.

"Don't say that...please...", cried Jade.

"I don't wanna' be saying it, Sweetness. Trust me...I don't. But I can't hurt you anymore...and I won't. Jade...I want you to be with Brittany."


	13. Chapter 13

**Writer's Note- Life gets hectic, crazy, lonely, sad, busy, depressing and just down right unfair. That being said, I'm sorry for, once again, taking such a long time to update. Thank you those of you are still with me after all this time. I love you all. Oh, couple people had asked me what Chase looks like? I wasn't really sure, but it's mentioned in the story how she looks like Santana. So I've been telling people to just picture the mini version of Santana in that episode where they all turn into little kids. Hope that helps.**

* * *

It would never be clear to Jade Price as to why her relationship with Santana Lopez had worked for so many years. She hadn't expected it to work, but it did. Now that it was falling apart, she wished more than anything that she wouldn't have spent so much time doubting it.

So there she was, standing outside of restaurant, in Hawaii, listening to Santana tell her that she wanted her to be with Brittany, instead of her. Santana still had her arms wrapped around her. Neither of them could manage to stop crying. Jade wanted to scream so loud. But she couldn't even get words out. She started to tremble against the warm embrace of her soon to be ex-girlfriend.

"I...I...S-Santana please...p-please...I I can't...-

"Hush...", whispered Santana, as she placed one finger on Jade's lips. But Jade didn't listen.

"You...don't mean that...you..you can't really want me to-

"Jade, I am destroying what's left of you", Santana cried as she wiped some of the tears rolling endlessly down Jade's cheeks. Jade leaned forward and pressed her face onto Santana's. She moved her lips to her ear and whispered softly.

"You are all that's left of me."

Meanwhile, back at the resort, Brittany and Rachel were sitting in their room. It was quiet. Too quiet, and Rachel didn't like it, at all. She looked tired, and it was easy to see she had been crying.

"Brit, are you alright?"

"What...oh, yeah I'm alright", she answered, softly.

Rachel knew she was lying, and was about to say something else, but there was a knock on the door. Brittany got up, and shuffled slowly to the door. When she opened it, Chase looked up and reached for the tall blond.

"Chasey?"

"Auntie Kin sad...she cryin awot...",whined Chase, almost crying.

"Where is she baby", asked Brittany, scooping the little girl up. Chase sniffled and pointed towards Quinn's room. Brittany looked at Rachel, who surprisingly enough looked concerned.

"Go."

Without hesitation, Rachel jumped up, and hurried out the door. It didn't matter that she was barefoot, or that she was in short shorts and a tank top. She jogged a few rooms down until she came to a door that was half open. Before she even got the chance to step inside, the door flung the rest of the way open to reveal a very panicked Quinn.

"I lost her...I lost Chase," she cried, trying to push passed Rachel.

"No no no, Quinn she's in our room, she's with Brit, she's fine."

"Oh thank God...", she groaned into her hands.

"She came to get us. She said you're crying a lot."

"I didn't mean to...loose it in front of her like this...I forget how upset she gets when she sees people cry."

"Only when people she loves cry. I suppose since she's as upset as she is at the moment...she must really love you."

Quinn wiped some of her tears away, and smiled a little bit. She didn't know what else to say. Which was very frustrating, because there was so much she wanted to say. Sensing that Rachel was at a loss for words as well, she forced herself to break the silence.

"Did you come over here just to tell me that Chase is with you guys?"

"Um...well. Yes. I mean and to make sure that you were alright...", Rachel answered nervously.

"I'll be honest with you. I'm not going to be alright as long as you are mad at me...I need you...".

"Quinn...I...".

Rachel couldn't even finish her sentence. She knew damn well what she wanted to say, however she couldn't bring herself to actually spit it out. Anger, sadness, and hurt were preventing her words. What she didn't count on, was her wife being able to read her like a book.

"I miss you too", cried Quinn, and she grabbed onto Rachel, and kissed her like she had never once kissed her before. Her lips pressing onto Rachel's as if she needed her to breathe. It lasted much longer than Rachel wanted it to, but she broke the kiss and took a step back.

"Sorry..." sobbed Quinn.

"I want to talk about this. I want to talk about us...I just...can't. At least, not by myself."

Rachel really did wish more than anything to talk to her wife. But, she knew she needed at least one of her other friends with her.

"By yourself", Quinn asked.

"I can't talk to you without somebody...like Brittany, or Jade." Quinn was suddenly very confused. She didn't understand why Rachel couldn't just talk to her alone. And since she was confused, she automatically started being irrational. Something about herself that she had always meant to change.

"Okay, so what's the deal with you and those two? Did you guys decide to become a fucking three way all of the sudden?"

"No, not at all. Why are you even asking me that, Quinn?"

"Because, this is weird to me! I get that I messed up, but what the Hell? You just get on a plane, and take off with them?"

"It was Brit's idea, she wanted us to get away."

"No, she wanted to get Jade miles away from Santana so that she could fuck her", snapped Quinn. "Guess she wants you too...".

"No! That isn't why she brought us here! You are just, dead wrong, Quinn."

"She says she's trying to protect you guys, but I see right through her bullshit. I do."

"Nothing has gone on between any of us, Quinn!"

"Then why can't you talk to me without them?"

"It's...hard to explain...".

"Try", said Quinn, desperately. She just wanted to understand.

Rachel could feel the tears coming. She really didn't want to cry at that moment but she couldn't help it.

"I...I can't handle anything by myself anymore. I'm not strong enough."

"How can you say that you aren't strong? That's like saying you can't sing...".

Rachel just stood there, tears rolling down her face. She looked away from Quinn. Why she felt she couldn't let her see her tears, she didn't know.

"Rachel...I want to solve our problems. I really want to be honest with you, but you need to be honest with me too."

Rachel was suddenly very angry. Who the Hell was Quinn to demand honesty after what she had done?

"You want honesty? Fine!"

Rachel then aggressively lifted her shirt, and ripped off her bandage. Letting out a small whimper.

"Look what you made me do!"

"You...you did that to yourself", cried Quinn. She had earlier convinced herself that Rachel hadn't done that to herself. That she wouldn't. That she had enough confidence in herself to treat her body with respect.

"Yes! I did, and it's made me feel a Hell of a lot better than to have in the passed few days!"

"No...no Rachel...please don't start doing that," cried Quinn, as she pulled her wife inside and shut the door. She tried to hug her, but Rachel pushed her away." Don't touch me! Stop it...get away! Get away...", she cried, desperately. But, Quinn wouldn't give up. She fought Rachel, as gently as she could, and managed to hold her shirt up. She quickly glanced down at the cut, before she started to kiss it, lightly.

"Stop it...".

Quinn stopped kissing the wound, but she got Rachel onto the bed. She wrapped her arms around her from behind and held her tightly until she stopped her struggle.

"Baby...", she whispered into her ear.

"Don't call me that...", cried Rachel. She wasn't trying to get away anymore, she did miss her wife's warm embrace. But, she didn't want to be called "Baby" or any other name. She couldn't shake the horrible notion that, the very last person Quinn had called baby, was Santana. Also the very last person she had in her arms.

"But...I always call you Baby...", said Quinn sadly.

"Just...don't."

"I know you don't want me to say I'm sorry...but, if you won't talk about this...what else can I say", cried Quinn." You don't need anyone else...just let me explain." Rachel shook her head, and broke away from Quinn's embrace." I'm going."

"Rachel wait! Please!" Quinn sounded so desperate that it almost made Rachel feel bad enough to stay. Almost.

"Look, I appreciate you coming here Quinn, I honestly do. But, you hurt me so bad! I can't even think straight because of this! I need you to respect the fact that I am just not ready to talk to you yet!"

"But you're somehow ready to be totally corrupted by Jade!"

"What?"

"As if it's not bad enough that she still pulls her Emo bullshit with razor blades on herself! Completely ignoring the fact that every time she does that, it hurts everybody that loves her! Now, she's taking you down with her!"

"For your information, she didn't even know that I was going to do it! She never even suggested that I...God! Screw it, now I really don't want to talk to you!"

She didn't even give Quinn the chance to answer because she was out the door. She hurried back to her own room where Brittany had Chase sitting in her lap. Right away, the tiny girl noticed that Rachel was upset.

"No! Why you sad too Auntie Wachel", she cried." Why you sad, why Auntie Bwit an Auntie Kin sad, why Mommy an Mommy sad? When you all sad me sad too!" She was just crying anymore, she was also pissed. Brittany wrapped her arms around her, and kissed her on the forehead.

"Chase, don't worry. Everything is going to be just fine, honey", said Rachel.

"No! No!" Chase fought against Brittany holding her, but it obviously wasn't going to happen.

"Chasey...stop it", said Brittany. Rachel went to her and grabbed the little girl. She lifted her up, and let her cry on her shoulder.

"Eweybody so sad", she sobbed.

"Shhhhhh it's okay", whispered Rachel.

Hours after Santana had tried to let Jade go, they were sitting in the sand on the beach. Nobody was around, which made sense because of how early in the morning it was. It had been hours of tears, cuddling, and kissing. Jade was snuggled into Santana's body, half asleep. Listening as she sang to her, watching the sun come up over the water.

_**Santana-**_

_I will be the answer_

_At the end of the line_

_I will be there for you_

_While you take the time_

_In the burning of uncertainty_

_I will be your solid ground_

_I will hold the balance_

_If you can't look down_

_If it takes my whole life_

_I won't break, I won't bend_

_It will all be worth it_

_Worth it in the end_

_Cause I can only tell you what I know_

_That I need you in my life_

_When the stars have all gone out_

_You'll still be burning so bright_

_Cast me gently_

_Into morning_

_For the night has been unkind_

_Take me to a_

_Place so holy_

_That I can wash this from my mind_

_The memory of choosing not to fight_

_If it takes my whole life_

_I won't break, I won't bend_

_It will all be worth it_

_Worth it in the end_

_'Cause I can only tell you what I know_

_That I need you in my life_

_When the stars have all burned out_

_You'll still be burning so bright_

_Cast me gently_

_Into morning_

_For the night has been unkind_

As she finished the song, she noticed Jade has fallen asleep. She leaned down, and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"I'm sorry, Sweetness...".

Thirty minutes later, Brittany was opening the door to her room. Santana was standing there with Jade fast asleep in her arms.

"Trade you for Chase", she said quietly.

"What...", asked Brittany. She was half asleep, yet confused as to what her friend was doing trying to trade her so early in the morning. Santana had to smile. Brittany was adorable when she was tired. She glanced passed the sleepy blond. Chase was fast asleep, cuddled into Rachel's arms.

"Okay, listen. Take Jade, please. Then just come talk to me a minute", said Santana. She wasn't being bitchy, or mean. So, Brittany decided to be civil. She nodded, and took the sleeping dark skinned girl out of Santana's arms. After placing her into her bed, she covered her and headed outside.

"Brit...take care of her, okay?"

"I didn't mean what I told you before. Like yeah, I do want Jade...but...I'm not gonna' just-..."

"You don't just want her...you love her."

"I do, but you love her too, right San?"

"You won't hurt her, like I did", cried Santana." You deserve her."

Brittany couldn't help but feel sorry for Santana. She moved to her, and wrapped her into a tight hug.

"I never doubted that you deserve her. I just...don't see how you could actually want somebody else. But, that's just me. Santana...I don't think you're being honest with yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"I think you actually want to be with Quinn."

"No, I don't."

"Than what was this?"

"Sex."

"Are you sure that's all?"

"That's how it started, yeah."

"So if that's how it started...how will it finish?"

Santana couldn't answer the question, she didn't really know how. Yes, she was letting go of Jade, at least trying to. Yes, she was willing to let Jade go off and be with somebody else. But, it wasn't what she really wanted, and knew in her heart that it wasn't the end. Brittany took the girls silence as a sign that it was time for the conversation to end. She let go of her, and slowly went for the door.

"Brit...just, keep Chase in there with you. I'm gonna' go talk to Quinn."

Brittany nodded, and went back inside.

Santana made her way over to Quinn's room, and knocked on the door. After not getting an answer, she started to walk away. The door finally opened, and Quinn was standing there half asleep.

"Hey", said Santana.

"What's the matter?"

"I just wanted to talk, but if you're sleeping, never mind."

"No, come in. It's okay", said Quinn, stepping aside. Santana walked in and took a seat on the bed. however, Quinn, climbed back into bed, and laid her head on the pillow.

"I broke up with her."

"What?"

"Brittany wants her...and I guess I knew that. But, as it turns out...Jade wants her back."

Quinn just laid there. She had no idea what to say. Santana turned around, and stared at her, tears streaming down her face.

"Quinn...what the Hell have we done?"

Meanwhile, back in Brittany and Rachel's room, Jade was starting to wake up. Brittany came out of the bathroom, and saw watched her for a minute. She watched, as Jade slowly realized where she was, and started to remember what had happened with Santana. Tears rolled down her face, and she rolled onto her side, and hugged a pillow. Brittany walked over, laid down, and embraced her, tightly.

"It's alright...", she whispered, knowing it wasn't." You're not alone...you have me."

The next afternoon, Brittany woke up in bed alone. She sat up, rubbed her eyes, and noticed that Rachel wasn't there either. It was just her. She got up to use the bathroom, when she saw a note sitting on the nightstand.

_Brit,_

_on the beach making sand castles with Chase._

_When you wake up, come down and hang out with us._

_Love,_

_Rachel, Jade & Chase_

The blond smiled, and made her way into the bathroom. Once she was changed into her bathing suit, and grabbed a few things, she was walking down to the beach. She passed by Quinn's room. She silently debated knocking on the door, but chose not to. As she walked onto the beach, she searched around for her friends. She heard Chase giggle loudly, and found them in no time.

"Auntie Bwit", squealed the little girl, running and jumping into her arms.

"Hey cutie pie!"

"We making sand castels you help?"

"Yeah, I'll help." Brittany kissed Chase on the cheek, and put her back down. Jade and Rachel were in the sand, working on an enormous sand castle.

"Oh my God...this thing is huge! You guys are really going all out, huh? Hey you...", said Brittany, as she leaned down, and kissed Jade on the cheek."Hey", said Jade, with a small smile.

"Mommy! We need more water!"

"You're right baby, come on let's go get some", said Jade. she stood up, grabbed Chase's hand, and led her towards the ocean.

"Okay, really quick before she gets back, the reason why this sand castle is taking up half the beach...is because she feels like she's being a bad Mother...and the fact that her and Santana broke up last night, isn't going to make things better for Chase", said Rachel.

"She's not a bad mother", breathed Brittany, as she put her things down, and sat." Neither of them are...".

"Yes, well you and I both know that, but this is going to be very hard on them. It's a very frustrating situation", said Rachel. She made a face as if she had suddenly realized Jade wasn't there." Whoa, are you okay", asked Brittany."Yeah...yes, I'm fine", said Rachel, but she scooted closer to Brittany, and leaned into her.

"Okay, I get it, it's alright", said Brittany, smiling. She understood that Rachel's conversation with Quinn the night before, had gotten her upset all over again. The smaller girl clinging to her friends wasn't going to end anytime soon.

"Hey Brit!"

Brittany turned her head, and Jake, was walking towards her.

"Oh god...", she mumbled.

"Is that the guy that asked you to dance the other night", asked Rachel.

"Sure is...I was drinking, so I was talking my ass off, I hope he didn't read too much into it", giggled Brittany, as he approached.

"Hey girl", he said.

"Hey Jake, how are you?"

"Well, a little stressed, I'm glad I found you. Listen, there's a huge beach party tonight, I mean the turn out is gonna' be like, epic. But, some of our live entertainment bailed out on us last minute. I remember you sayin' how you and your girls like to perform. Is there a chance in Hell you can help me out", he asked.

Brittany looked at Rachel, who was already smiling.

"Yeah", she asked.

"Yes! Let's do it", said Rachel, all excited.

"Okay, let me talk to my other friends, and see if they're into it. I'll let you know", said Brittany.

"Thank you...seriously, if you do this I will be forever in your debt", said Jake. Brittany just smiled.

"Alright, well you have my number...so, just get at me when you talk to your girls", he said. Brittany nodded, and Jake ran off.

"We have to do this...Brit...I need to sing something. Anything", whined Rachel. Brittany laughed." I know you do, I know. Let's just talk to Jade, San...and...Quinn...".

Rachel made a face, but it faded quickly, so Brittany decided not to point out that she had noticed. Later that evening, Jade and Rachel were off with Jake, talking about maybe helping him out with his live entertainment dilemma. Brittany was sitting with Santana and Quinn, by the pool inside of their resort. Chase was splashing around on the stairs of the pool. It was awkward to say the least, the three former Cheerios tanning poolside together. Mostly because of everything that was going on. However, it felt right. Regardless of drama, fighting and recent events, the three of them would always remain best friends. It was painfully obvious that none of them knew what to say, so it stayed completely silent. Until, Chase spoke up.

"Where Mommy Jade", she asked, casually.

"With Auntie Rachel, baby. You know that", said Santana.

"Why she not here with you Mommy?"

"She's just busy Chase, don't worry about it."

"Why you didn't kiss her today", asked Chase. Sure, the girl was young, but she wasn't stupid. She knew something wasn't right, and it seemed as though she was going to ask as many questions she could until she got the answer she was looking for.

"I did kiss her Chase, you just didn't see it", Santana lied. She was getting a little frustrated, and her friends could tell.

"Lie", said Chase quietly.

"What did you just say little girl", asked Santana. She sat up, and took her sun glasses off.

"When a person say suptin that didn't happen, that called a lie Mommy", she said, very quietly, because she knew she was in trouble.

"Okay, you tell me right now Chase Alexandria Lopez, where did you hear that from?"

Chase didn't say anything, she just looked down into the water.

"You have until the count of three...One..."...

"Untle Noah", said Chase, and she started sobbing. Santana usually never had to count passed one, because Chase complied.

"Alright, thank you for telling me, but you still need to sit in time out for a while for having that attitude with Mommy. Come on, out of the pool", said Santana, snapping her fingers. Chase, still sobbing, slowly stood up and climbed the pool stairs. Santana picked her up, and sat her on a chair near by.

"You sit right there until Mommy says you can get up, got it?"

"Otay Mommy", she pouted.

"What the Hell, what is Puckerman telling her, and when", asked Santana sitting down.

"Who knows, but it's not like she wasn't gonna' learn it sooner or later", said Quinn.

"It's not even just that. Did you hear the way she was talking to me just now? And don't even blame it on her age, she didn't even go through the whole 'terrible two' phase", said Santana.

"She's upset San, she knows something is wrong. I think she figured it out a long time ago. The only problem is, she isn't really sure what it all means. She doesn't understand it, can you really blame her for acting like that? You should have heard her the other night in me and Rachel's room, she was pissed", said Brittany.

"Really", asked Santana and Quinn in unison.

"Oh my God, she was screaming at us. If she wouldn't have been in tears, it would have adorable", said Brittany.

"She was screaming? About what?"

"She was upset because everybody was sad."

"Aweee, my poor baby", whined Santana."Hey little girl...".

Chase looked up, and wiped some tears from her cheeks.

"Time out is over, you may get up and get back in the pool."

"I lub you Mommy", squealed Chase, and within four seconds, she was back on the pool steps.

"That's funny, I though Jade was the softy when it came to her", laughed Quinn.

"Shut up, I have my moments", snapped Santana.

"So...I don't think I really have to ask this, but...are we all...okay? I mean...this whole situation had me thinking that we were all...done being friends", said Brittany, sadly.

"You can't be serious", said Quinn, who sounded completely offended.

"Q chill, you of all people should probably be the least surprised by that statement. And, Brit, you should know that after all these years, regardless of the situation, that nothing will ever tear us apart", said Santana.

"Can you really tell me that you're gonna' be okay with being around me, even if...".

"Like I said, nothing will tear us apart. It might...take me a while, but I'll get used to it." Santana didn't want to get used to it, she didn't want to be broken up with Jade. But, at that time, she knew it also wasn't the best for her to be with her." I will always love her, always. I really wish...this wasn't happening, but I'm breaking her all over again. Since...I know her being alone is a really bad idea...I will be okay knowing she's with you. Brit...you'd be the only person in the world I'd let her be with, other than me. The feelings are already there, but even if they weren't...".

Santana couldn't continue, she was on the verge of tears, and sick of crying all together. But, Brittany nodded.

"I understand."

* * *

_**Song Santana sang was "Answer" By: Sarah McLachlan.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is another update, because I feel so bad about how long I've been taking to update. I swear, I'm trying really hard to update faster. Things get in the way. Like life, and people leaving reviews saying "this fic is bullshit, please stop writing". Yeah, I deleted it, but it seriously got to me. I almost stopped writing. But, it's just whatever, I get it. Everybody is free to have the opinion they have, but some people choose to be hurtful when they are expressing that opinon. Sucks, but people suck. Those of you who aren't leaving hurtful, negative reviews, I'm thankful for that. Enjoy this chapter :) I didn't run spell check or anything with this chapter, just because I honestly didn't feel like it, so if there are any gramemr issues or mistakes, I'm sorry :(**

* * *

Jade Price sat, quietly, all alone on the roof of her bar. It was her hiding place, her secret place. One that she assumed none of her friends knew about. When she couldn't think straight, she retreated up to Puck's apartment, climbed out his bedroom window, and laid on her back. Just glancing up at the stars. There was something about the stars that always set her heart to rest. Stopped the ringing in her ears. Took away the constant earge to want to hurt herself. She laid there, thinking about the last week.

It had been six days since the group had returned from their random Hawaiian getaway. She thought back to the night they had preformed at the beach party.

_They had preformed three songs, and won the crowd over, no issue. After, they had started drinking, and hanging out with a bunch of new friends they had made. Jade, half drunk had wandered away from everyone else. She wanted to see the stars more clearly, so she strolled down the beach to where she found an empty lifegard tower. She climbed the stairs, and opened the door to the small hut. Just as she had though, nobody. Just some random lifegaurding equipment, and beach things. She closed the door, and turned to look out at the beach. There were stars everywhere. She smiled, and took a deep breath in. God. It was beautiful._

_"Hey you."_

_She looked down to the beach, and there was Brittany._

_"Hi."_

_"Can I come up there with you?"_

_Jade nodded, and finished off the drink that was in her hand. Once Brittany was up there, she stood behind her, and wrapped her arms around the darker girl._

_"Mmmm...you smell sooooo good", she giggled. Jade just smiled, shyly. Not that Jade did as much talking as Rachel, but she was never this quiet. Brittany didn't know what to think about it. _

_"Jade...if you don't want to be with me right away, or at all...I would understa-"._

_The taller blond girl was cut off, by lips pressing to hers. She tightend her grasped around Jade, and leaned into the kiss. She licked Jade's bottom lip, and just like that their tongues were fighting, lightly, for dominance. Didn't take very long for Jade to give in, and just let Brittany take control. She grabbed Jade by the hips, and turned her so she was facing her. Jade pressed her body against her, but it didn't last long. Brittany picked her up, just like before, and held her up against the wall of the lifegaurd hut. The kiss broke, both of them breathing heavy._

_"I like that you've drinking those fruity vodka drinks all night long", said Brittany._

_"Yeah? How come?"_

_"You taste like a Strawberry Starburst...those are my favorite", she giggled._

_Jade smiled, and they were kissing once again. Brittany's hands wandering all over Jade's soft skin. She started kissing and sucking on Jade's neck, and pulse point. Grabbing her breast, and squeezing softly._

_"What are you doing...pretty girl...", giggled Jade._

_"Picking up where we left off", she whispered into her ear. Jade closed her eyes, and took a sharp breath in, when she felt Brittany's hand wander into between her legs. An hour later, they returned to the beach, hand in hand. Not even aware that during their moment of passion down the beach, they were being watched._

Back on the roof, Jade couldn't help but smile to herself. That had been an amazing night for her. But, her mind soon wandered to the night before they left.

_It was Quinn, Rachel, Brittany, and Rachel. They were all sitting on the floor in Quinn's room. Rachel was sitting in Jade's lap, bawling her eyes out, screaming at Quinn._

_"You have no idea how much I resent you right now, Quinn! Not a clue! I gave my whole heart to you! Nobody but you since fucking high school! Not one other person! And, you cheat on me with one of our best friends! How could you do this me?"_

_"Rachel...please...", Quinn cried, who sat with Brittany's arm around her. _

_"Please nothing! I forgave you for treating me like dirt duing school! I loved you even after you gave your baby to my mother! My mother who told me she didn't want me in her life because I was too old!"_

_"You said you were okay with that!"_

_"I LIED. To make you feel better! I didn't want you feeling guilty, so I put up with it all this time! I guess that was a huge mistake on my part!"_

_"Rachel, you never told me how you really felt, maybe if you would have bothered to do so, you wouldn't be so upset! How the Hell was I supposed to know you hated me for it!"_

_"Never! I never hated you for it, at all. I just...I hated her for it! Calling her my mother after that just didn't feel right, and it never will", she said, as she started crying even harder. Jade held her tight, and wiped some of the tears from her cheeks."Shhhh...it's okay Rach...try to calm down", she whispered._

_"Rachel...I'm sorry...I just didn't know...", cried Quinn desperatly._

_"Did you ever really love me? Did you ever really love me at all? Or was being with me, and marrying me just all part of the guilt you feel for treating me so badly...". Quinn, Brittany, and Jade all stared at the smaller girl._

_"How can you even as me that", spat Quinn."After everything we've been through, after I moved with you to New York, for your dream! Your career! Your life, and you seriously have the nerve to ask me that right now?"_

_"My life", asked Rachel, as if she had just been punched in the stomach. Jade knew exactly why Rachel was so offended by that, and she knew what about to happen. She held the girl even tighter in her arms, and sure enough Rachel started fighting toget away._

_"Your life? Are you fucking kidding me", she screamed, pushing and pulling at Jade's arms."Rach, stop it...please calm down", Jade begged, letting her own tears fall._

_"You promised me what I wanted was important to you! You promised me that! You said it didn't matter what you decided to do, that you would base it out of New York! How dare you throw that back in my face", she cried, still fighting to get at Quinn._

_"Well, then I guess I lied too! Congratulations! We're fucking even!"_

_Even Brittany gave Quinn a dirty look at that point, and she was sitting right next to the girl, to comfort her nonetheless._

_"No, no no we're not even close to being even Quinn! I would never cheat on you", cried Rachel. She was done fighting. She was crying so hard, she could barely breathe._

_"Maybe you should have", cried Quinn._

_"No, Quinn...don't say that", said Brittany, who was crying as well._

_"I do love you Rachel, I really do but obviously...you will never forgive me for this", she cried, burrying her face into Brittany's shoulder. For the next few minutes, there was nothing but tears. Rachel cuddled into Jade, Quinn wrapped in Brittany's arms. Santana, listening on the outside of the door. Chase had fallen asleep, so she snuck away to see what was going on. She didn't like what she had heard at all. The last word she thought she had heard before walking away from the door was, divorce._

Jade had tears falling from her eyes, as she lay on the roof, thinking about that night. She had never seen Rachel Berry so broken, and it wasn't something she ever wanted to see again. She was lost, deep in thought about her friend, when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Hey."

She sat up, and turned around.

"Hi Noah."

"You've been up here for like two hours, you okay?"

"Yeah...just thinking. How'd you know I was up here?"

"Oh okay, you still think this place is a secret", laughed Puck.

"Isn't it?"

"Everybody knows you come up here. Hell, it used to be my spot to bring girls, but I guess that's not the case anymore", he laughed.

"I think it's Effing adorable that you and Lauren are dating...she's gonna' make you a new man", laughed Jade.

"Shut up...".

"Is she still coming back to visit next week?"

"Yeah, hopefully. I gotta' admit...I thought that when you guys got back there, everything would be okay. Like...back to normal. I thought Quinn and Rach would be okay. I thought...you and Santana would be okay. I really never thought you'd come back holding hands with Brit. And...I can't say I'm okay with that."

Jade had nothing to say. She appriciated Puck's honesty, but she really didn't know how to respond.

"You guys were a family...", he continued."You, San, Chase...you were an actual family. Now...now it's just...awkward."

"I'll always love her, Noah."

"Yeah, I know that. But, this just doesn't seem right."

"I'm sorry", whined Jade.

"Don't say you're sorry to me, you didn't do anything", he said standing up."Well, come on. We have some singing to do". He reached down for Jade's hand. She smiled, and grabbed it, and the two of them were headed down into the crowded bar. There were people everywhere, and Finn, Mike and Matt were busy behind the bar. Kurt had just taken the stage, and grabbed a microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my pleasure to introduce to you, a man who's made an impact on my life, and a lot of other people in here. A person that made the most annoying speeches in the history of time, yet somehow got through to us all. Everybody pleae put your hands together for the worst thing to happen to rap music, Mr. William Shuster."

Everybody cheered and clapped, as Will took the stage laughing, playfully slapping kurt ont he arm.

"It's a damn shame you said that last thing about rap Kurt, because that is exactly what I'm about to do. Hit it Joey", said Will into the Microphone. As soon as the music started everyone was in an uproar.

**Will-**

_Don't call it a comeback!_  
_I been here for years,_  
_Rockin' my peers,_  
_Puttin' suckers in fear!_  
_Makin' the tears rain down like a monsoon,_  
_Listen to the bass go boom_  
_Explosion! Overpowerin'_  
_Over the competition, I'm towerin'_  
_Records shock!_  
_When I drop these lyrics,_  
_That'll make you call the cops!_

_Don't you dare stare,_  
_You betta move!_  
_Don't ever compare me to the rest_  
_They'll all get sliced and diced,_  
_Competition's payin' the price!_

_I'm gonna knock you out!_  
_Mama said knock you out!_

While the crowd cheered, and Will rapped, Jade laughed and headed outside once again. She hadn't smoked any cigarettes in the time she was up on the roof, and really wanted one. She stepped outside, and not two minutes after, Mercedes and Matt were coming from the parking lot.

"Hey girl", said Mercedes, hugging Jade tight.

"Hey you guys! How are you", laughed Jade, hugging Mercedes back, then hugging Matt.

"Doing good, thank you. You look good, how's the crowd here tonight", asked Matt.

"Fired up. Shuter's here...he's rapping", said Jade smiling.

"Oh, I'm not missing this...", said Matt, and he dashed inside. Leaving Mercedes and Jade giggling.

"So, how was Disneyworld", asked Jade.

"Babygirl...it was magical. I didn't wanna' leave! Plus...my man...mmm mmm mmm my man...", laughed Mercedes."Boy is fiesty, just...so fiesty!"

"Gross...but I'm happy for you", laughed Jade.

"So, I'm all caught up, thanks to Tina and Alyson. You and Santana...done? Just like that", asked Mercedes sadly. Jade just nodded.

"Awe, Jade...I'm so sorry. None of this is your fault, you know this is all on Santana, right", she asked.

"I guess...", said Jade.

"No. No guessing anything, did you cheat on that girl", asked Mercedes. Jade shook her head.

"Exactly. She messed up, not you. Same goes for Rachel, I think I need to have a talk with her too. I'll tell her the same thing I'm bout' to tell you. It's hard to understand why the people we love do things to hurt us, it always has been, and it always will be one of those confusing things that emotionally knock us on our asses. But, to justify it by putting all the blame on yourself...that ain't right Jade, and you've done that for as long as I've known you. I know that's you, I know it's something you've been doing for a long time...but I just...wish you could stop", said Mercedes, rubbing Jade's arm.

"I know", said Jade, sympatheticly.

"Just try, alright?"

"Alright."

"Okay, I'll see you inside, I'm gonna' find Rachel. Put that nasty shit out, and get back in here", laughed Mercedes, as she walked away. Jade laughed, and tok a long drag from the cigarette. She stolled lazily back inside, and looked around. Taking in her surroundings, carefully, and slowly. As she looked around, she saw nothing but happiness, and smiled. Will Shuster up on stage, pumping the crowd up with his corny rap skills. She looked over to the bar, where her Brittany was sitting with Tina, and Rachel. Laughing happily, taking shots. She glanced over to Santana, who was sitting at a table with Quinn, Mike, Emma, and Matt. Laughing hystarically at the preformace they were witnessing. She then saw Alyson, sitting on Artie's lap, pouring a drink down his throat. She couldn't help but feel content, even as her vision got a little fuzzy. Her heart was pounding hard, and she knew exactly what it was. Anxiety. The feeling. That horrible feeling she got when she knew something bad was about to happen. This was strong. It was making her heart hurt. She breathed in slowly, but then let out a soft whimper, because it had hurt more than she expected it to.

"Fuck...what's happening to me...", she mumbled to herself.

She gained some control, and started to stumble around. She needed to find Puck. She needed to tell him that the feeling was back. But, her legs wouldn't move. She was getting very dizzy. Meanwhile, at the table, Emma was talking loudly over the music and cheering.

"So, it's nice to see Jade in such a good mood, considering everything that's been going on", she said to Santana.

"Yeah, I guess. How did you know about all of it", asked Santana.

"Well, working with the prison system now to help the inmates deal, I have access to a lot of different information. I found out the very morning he escaped", said Emma. Santana then felt like her heart had jumped into her throat.

"Wait...wait a second, what are you talking about", she asked, nervously.

"Mika Price...how he escaped from prison yesterday afternoon...", said Emma.

That did it. Santana shot up from her chair, her eyes instantly on the prowl for Jade. She didn't see her, but she did see Brittany, who stangly enough was already looking in her direction. Their eyes locked, and Brittany knew something was wrong. As if they were both thinking the same exact thing, they started looking around for Jade. They both spotted her at the same time, standing by the front entrance, hand on her chest, tears rolling down her cheeks. They both went for her, getting to her the very second she has given into the darkness, and fallen to the ground.

* * *

**Song Will rapped was "Mama Said Knock You Out" By: LL Cool J.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Writer's Note- Okay, yeah don't worry this time I used Spellcheck, I wasn't lazy about it. Hope you guys like this chapter. I think it's one of my better chapters. I'm not trying to sound into myself, sorry. I'm really not THAT self obsessed, trust me, lol. Also, really quick, I was wondering if some of you who haven't already read my story "Mckinley Slushy Smack Down"would check it out, and let me know what you thought. Because that wasn't just me, I had help with that one, and my niece wants to know what people thought, because she wrote all of Lauren's lines in that story, lol. So yeah, if you get a chance, check that out. Otherwise, just enjoy one story at a time, and read this chapter. You guys rock, I love you all. OH! And, in the last chapter, I wrote that Matt was behind the bar serving with Finn, and then I go on to write that he comes in with Mercedes. For the love of GOD I need to stop doing that but, I'm sorry...I always do that...I'll stop eventually :)**

* * *

"Jade, come on baby, wake up."

Brittany. The very first thing that came into Jade's vision when she opened her eyes.

"Hey...you okay?"

Jade sat up very slowly, with the help of whoever hand their hand on her back. She could only assume it was Santana, and she was right.

"I'm fine."

"What was that about", asked Puck, who was standing near by. "You just down like you hit a brick wall."

"I...don't know, I just...I really don't know", said Jade, tiredly.

"Puckerman, you need to take her upstairs for a minute", said Santana, seriously.

"Okay", he said. They all helped Jade to her feet. Brittany started following but, Santana grabbed her arm.

"No, you stay. We need to talk."

Brittany nodded, and followed Santana towards the exit. Some of their other friends following.

"So, what was that", asked Kurt.

"You know how when Jade gets a bad feeling about something, her body reacts, right",asked Santana. Everybody nodded. Before she could continue, Emma came walking outside.

"Have you told her", she asked.

"What the Hell is going on", asked Mercedes.

"Mika Price broke out of prison yesterday", said Emma.

Silence. All they could so was stare.

"I'm actually surprised that none of you had heard. It's been all over the news last night, and today. Haven't the police contacted Jade, at all?"

"Emma...what else do you know? Is he coming after her", asked Brittany, on the verge of tears.

"I don't know much else, I'm sorry."

Rachel, without saying a word, turned around and went back inside. She hurried through the bar, and ran up the stairs. When she walked into Puck's apartment, Jade was sitting on the couch, tears rolling down her face. Puck was trying to calm her down.

"It's okay Jade, nothing bad is about to happen. I don't know where the Hell you even get these bad feelings from", he was saying.

"Noah, stop", said Rachel.

"Stop what?"

Just then, everybody else filed into the apartment. All with looks of concern, and worry on their faces. Jade picked up on it right away, and started crying even more. Brittany, and Santana walked over to where she was sitting. Brittany took a seat next to her, and Santana knelt down in front of her.

"What...", asked Jade, quietly.

"Sweetie...try to stay calm. Try not to panic, just breathe", said Brittany. Jade looked right into her eyes, and knew she had been crying before she came upstairs. "Oh God...", she mumbled.

"Jade...Mika escaped from prison yesterday", Santana said, softly. Jade looked at Santana, mouth open, eyes wide.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me", snapped Puck.

"It's true...Emma just told us...", said Rachel.

Jade closed her eyes, and took a deep breath in. She knew this could happen, and she knew that it would most likely happen. She knew her brother well. He was smart enough to break free from prison. Even if it did take him eight years, the thought had never once left her mind. She opened her eyes, and glanced around the room. All the people she cared the most about, looking back at her as if she was about to explode at any second.

"It's okay", she said, in almost a whisper.

"What", asked Puck.

"I'm okay, I'm not gonna' freak out."

"Maybe you should", said Santana.

"No. It's okay, I'm not worried. I have all of you around me all the time...I know I'm protected", said Jade.

"Damn right you're protected", said Matt.

"I'll rip his dick off with my bare hands if I even see his face", growled Alyson.

"Three words. Six, Feet, Under", said Puck.

Santana studied Jade a minute. She shook her head. She knew damn well what her now Ex-girlfriend was doing, and she hated it. Jade noticed that Santana's facial expression when from concerned, to pissed off."What?"

"Nothing."

"No, not nothing, what's your problem Santana", asked Jade.

"You are!"

"San, are you joking? Don't start shit right now", said Puck. Santana stood up, and covered her face with her hands."Yeah, okay you're right. I'm sorry, I'm shutting my mouth. Brittany, let's go", she said.

"Where", asked Brittany.

"Police station. We're gonna' find out why the fuck they aren't doing their jobs", said Santana.

"I...I..wanna' stay with Jade...", said Brittany. Santana had almost forgotten. Jade wasn't hers anymore. She kept her mouth shut, and headed towards the door.

"I'm going with you", said Quinn.

"Me too, let's go", said Mercedes, and they followed Santana out the door.

"Noah, go preform your song. I don't think I can...sing...right now", said Jade.

"I'm not leaving you", he said.

"Go."

Puck shook his head, stood up, and hurried out the door.

"Everybody else, just go downstairs, and have fun, okay? I'm fine, I just need to stay up here and relax a bit."

"Are you sure, Jade", asked Alyson.

"I'm sure."

A few minutes later, it was just Jade, Brittany, and Rachel sitting in Puck's living room. Brittany had gotten Jade a bottle from the bar, and was pouring her a shot.

"Take it slow, Jade", warned Rachel. She nodded, and took the shot.

"What are you thinking about", asked Brittany, moving Jade's hair from her face.

_That Mika will probably find me, rip me apart on the inside all over again, and make me want to die._

"Nothing really."

Rachel looked down at Jade's hands. She was clenching her right one, tightly. Sure enough, there was a little bit of blood dripping down. Brittany hadn't noticed yet, so Rachel decided to take things slowly. How Jade always managed to have a razor blade on her, and how she always managed to get at it without anyone noticing was beyond Rachel. But, right now all she wanted to do was get it away from her without making it a big deal. Sure, she had only cut herself once, but even so, she had a better understand of what it felt like.

"Jade...look at me, honey", she said, softly. Jade looked right at her, and smiled a little. It was creepy how calm she was."I know you're not sad."

Brittany gave Rachel a look of pure confusion.

"You're not sad. You're at peace, and it feels so good, I know", she continued, as she slowly ran her hand down Jade's arms, and grasped her hand in her own."I think we all know by now...you like to hide inside that head of yours...pretending like all the pain is something that only you notice. But, I see it Jade...I see you...we all do." Rachel carefully pulled at Jade's fingers, without breaking eye contact with her."You can say you aren't scared, you can say it all you want. But, we see it...and we're here to get rid of that fear. Jade...you don't need these anymore", said Rachel, pulling the razor blade from her hand, and holding it up.

"Oh no...", said Brittany, who had finally noticed. She stood up, and walked into the bathroom. Tears rolled from Jade's eyes, and she whimpered softly. Still looking at Rachel, she made a fist with her hand. Rachel smiled warmly, and set the blade down on the coffee table. She then wrapped both arms around Jade, and squeezed her. That was when Jade started crying her eyes out. Brittanty returned with a towel, and wrapped Jade's hand. When she finished, she joined the hug."It's okay baby, we're not gonna' let him hurt you...", she whispered. Jade just cried, and cried, as she sat there being smothered by her girlfriend, and friend. She felt safe, she felt warm. She felt like nothing could touch her. There was only one more thing that could make that moment perfect, and Jade knew that. However, she didn't know that Rachel was already one step ahead of her.

**_Rachel-_**

_Close your eyes, _

_Leave the world behind. _

_Find a place, _

_Deep inside. _

_Where - you imagine, _

_That love never dies. _

_In the night, _

_When you reach for me. _

_In your heart, _

_Hear my sigh. _

_Now and forever, _

_Will - you remember? _

_Rachel & Brittany-_

_When you love, _

_You're not alone. _

_The one you love, _

_Is there besides you. _

_Never lost, _

_Or on your own. _

_A gentle hand, _

_Is there to guide you._

* * *

Meanwhile, in Santana's car, she was ranting on about how Jade was being so calm about the situation.

"I mean...why can't she ever just deal with anything? Why the fuck does she always have to sit there and hold all the bullshit in, as if it's just gonna' go away if she doesn't talk about it!"

"Girl...you need to chill out", said Mercedes, from the back seat.

"Yeah, you kind of made it seem like his breaking out of prison was her fault. Yelling at her back there, yeah probably not for the best", said Quinn.

"Oh _fuck_ you Quinn. This coming from the girl who tried telling me that I never loved Jade, and that my relationship with her is out of pity, all the for sake of getting me to fuck you! You go to Hell", screamed Santana, as the car swerved a bit.

"Hell no...did you really say that to her, Quinn", asked Mercedes.

"Stop bringing that up Santana, it's over", yelled Quinn.

"No! It's not over! Have you even talked to Jade since we came back home from Hawaii? Have you even made a small attempt at trying to get Rachel back, like at all? No, you haven't! Go ahead and pretend like it's all okay now Quinn, but regardless, this is still so beyond fucked up it's not even funny!"

"Santana, me and Rachel are over!"

"No, you aren't! You really aren't trying, and you know you aren't!"

"I don't want to try!"

"Why not!"

"Because I want to be with you! Not her!"

After Quinn's very loud confession, the car went silent. Santana had known that was the case, but she opted not to bring any attention to it. The passed week, Quinn had been awfully clingy with her, and was making a little more obvious that she herself even realized. But Santana was confused, she wasn't sure what to do. All she knew is that she missed Jade, wanted her back more than anything, and had a daughter at home that didn't understand why her mothers weren't living together anymore. She silently decided to ignore Quinn's last statement.

"Are you seriously okay with hurting your friends", she asked.

"Excuse me", asked Quinn, wiping some tears from her face.

"You heard me! When you do the shit you do that you know damn well is gonna' hurt somebody who loves you, are you at ease with that? Because, honest to God Quinn, it really seems like it", growled Santana.

"No! I don't like hurting my friends! Why the Hell would you even ask me that?"

"It's pretty damn obvious why she's asking you that, girl. Didn't seem like you had the slightest care in the world when you went after Santana like a fucking predator the night you got back here! And, even after Jade, one of your best friends, cried to you, asked you to back off, you still pulled all that shit", said Mercedes. Quinn just shook her head.

"Do you even care about Jade, like at all? Be honest."

"Yes, I do...but that's how much I wanna' be with Santana, Mercedes. And don't even start with me about Rachel, I did love her! Marrying her was one of the best days of my life, she made me happy! But, I can't fix that, she wants nothing to do with me! And, since Jade is with Brit now, I guess it doesn't really matter if Satnana...".

Before she could even finished the sentence, Satnana had slammed on the breaks. Causing random cars behind her to slam on their breaks, and pass by yelling and honking their horns.

"Don't. You. Dare."

"Low blow, Quinn...just so messed up", mumbled Mercedes.

"What", asked Quinn.

"It does matter. Yeah, she's with Brit...but you don't you dare sit there and tell me it doesn't matter. What you did...what we did...was wrong Quinn. Even if we do have feelings for each other, the way this happened, was just plain wrong. Don't you ever forget that."

Quinn listened to everything Santana had just said, but one thing stuck in her mind.

_Even if we do have feelings for each other._

"Santana...", said Mercedes.

"San, do you love me", asked Quinn.

Santana took a deep breath, and started driving again. Tears falling from her eyes, trying so hard to concentrate on where they were going. She never did give Quinn an answer.

When they arrived at the police station, they had to wait almost an hour before they could speak with anyone.

"Ms. Lopez...it's Friday night, it's very late...what is it that you want", asked one of the detectives.

"Um, so not the one who should be asking questions. Just when exactly was somebody going to notify my girl-...I mean my friend, that Mika fucking Price broke out", she snapped.

"First of all, that is none of your damn business, and second, if it's such an issue, why isn't she down here", he asked.

"Dude...are you serious", snapped Mercedes.

"She's a little upset right now", said Quinn, glaring at the man.

"Look, it's been on the news, we're on the look out. I had planned on calling her in after the weekend, to inform her of the situation. But, right now, since she isn't here, I can't tell you anything", he said, yawning at the end of his statement.

"I'm sorry, detective, are we boring you", asked Quinn.

"Listen, you ladies needs to leave. I will call Jada Price on Monday, and set up a meeting. Until then, a uniform will be posted outside of her residence at all times", he said.

"Jade...her name is Jade, not Jada. Get it right. And, you bet your ass she will be down here Monday morning, with us...so you can explain why the fuck it's so hard for you to do your job on the weekends", snapped Santana, as she picked up a pen, and piece of paper from his desk.

"God, you and that attitude Ms. Lopez...", he said. Santana rolled her eyes, scribbled Brittany's address onto the paper, and slammed in onto his desk."That's her new address. You make sure you send an officer there, tonight!"

And with that, all three of them stood up and left the building.

* * *

The next morning, Santana stood, whistle in one hand, megaphone in the other, in the gym of McKinley High. She watched as her Cheerios finished up their routine.

"Half assed, do it again", she said, blowing her whistle. She didn't even notice Brittany had walked into the gym.

"Come on Coach Lopez, this is out summer vacation...and it's Saturday. Give us a break", one Cheerio whined.

"Oh, okay Danielle, you can have a break from doing the routine. You get to run laps around the gym for thirty minutes, starting now", said Santana, so sweetly it was just plain creepy.

"Awe, come on!"

"No no, I insist, and just for the attitude, you're gonna' have a little extra weight on your shoulders. Chasey...", said Santana."What Mommy", asked Chase. She was standing not to far from her mother, wearing her costume made Cheerio uniform.

"You get to ride on Danielle's back while she runs", laughed Santana.

"Yay", squealed the little girl, and she ran towards Danielle. The Cheerio didn't dare protest, she knew when her coach meant business.

"Wow Santana, who know you'd be almost as bad as Sue Sylvester", laughed Brittany."You even make them wear their uniforms during practice? Oddly familiar."

Santana turned around, and smiled scarcastically."

What's up, Brit?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to stop by. I kinda' miss this place sometimes."

"Trust me, if you worked here, you really wouldn't. Where's Jade", asked Santana.

"At Rachel's Dads with Rachel. They're watching Rent. And, don't worry...there is a police car parked outside their house. He follows us everywhere", said Brittany.

"Good."

"Where's Quinn", asked Brittany.

"Her and Puck are at Shelby's hanging out with Beth.

Brittany just nodded.

"Okay, why are you really here, Brit? I know there's something you wanna' ask me, so just...out with it already...".

"I want you to come over for dinner."

"Tonight?"

"Yeah. You...Quinn...and bring Chasey."

"Why?"

"Girls night. Mercedes, Tina, Aly and Kurt will be there too. It's gonna' be fun."

"I don't know if having Quinn and Rachel in the same place is such a good idea, Brit."

"If you talk to Quinn, I'm sure it's gonna' be fine. Rachel already knows I was inviting her."

"Fuck...", mumbled Santana, realizing she hadn't given her Cheerios any instructions.

"Five minute break, guys! Except you Danielle, you keep running", she hollered through the megaphone.

"Look, Brit I dunno'...I'll try to make it, but no promises."

"You lied to me, did you", asked Brittany.

"What?"

"You told me that being around me, even if I was with Jade...wouldn't make you hate me. And...it is. You hate me, I can feel it."

"I don't hate you."

"Then why do I feel like you wanna' smack me in the face every time you look at me?"

"I saw you with her."

"What do you mean?"

"The night we were on the beach, in Hawaii. After we preformed, I followed you...I saw what you two were doing in the lifeguard tower." Santana now looked like she was about to cry. "I knew it was gonna' hurt...but...seeing that made it so much worse...it really did."

"I'm...sorry...".

"Brit...just go, okay? I'll be there tonight, but for now I just need you to go, please", begged Santana, wiping a single tear from her cheek.

"Sure." Brittany wasn't hurt that she was asked to leave. She understood."I have to go pick Jade and Rachel up anyways. I'll see you tonight...Love you San...", said Brit, and she walked away.

An hour later, Brittany, Rachel and Jade were walking into Brit's apartment."Well, I better get started on these cookies, or I won't get them done in time for tonight", said Rachel, walking into the kitchen with a bag of groceries."Ooooo, can I lick the spoon", laughed Brittany, following the shorter girl. Jade laughed, and shook her head. She kicked her shoes off, and headed into the living room. She was about to flop onto the couch when she stopped dead in her tracks. She felt like she was staring at a ghost. She was met with the gaze of a slightly older, taller version of herself.

"Nessa", she said, in almost a whisper.

"Hey little sister...long time no see."

* * *

**Song sang by Rachel and Brit was _"When you love" By: Sinead O'Conner._**


	16. Chapter 16

**Gonna' be hitting Glee Live like three or four times, so that's super exciting. Even got some backstage access, so Yay! Here is the next chapter, hope you all enjoy. Please review! Also, I might have another Glee story in mind, so I hope you all love my writing enough to read some other stories lol.**

* * *

Jade stood there. Looking at her older sister as if she had risen from the dead. She wasn't sure what to do, what to think, what to say. It was pure and simple confusion. She had absolutely no clue as to what she was supposed to do at that moment.

"Don't look so shocked Jada. It's not like you never expected to see me again", laughed Nessa.

Jade still had no words.

"Hey baby, why don't you put on some music for us to jam out to", yelled Brittany from the kitchen. Jade didn't answer, she just stood there staring at her sister."Jade...", yelled Brittany. When she didn't get an answer, she strolled into the living room, and saw Nessa standing there.

"Oh my God...", she said.

"Brittany, right? I remember you. Damn, you haven't changed a bit", said Nessa.

Rachel walked in, and looked at Nessa, wide eyed.

"Rachel Berry. I saw you in Spring Awakening last year. Nicely done", said Nessa, with a smile on her face.

"Nessa? What the Hell...what are you doing here? How did you get in", asked Brittany.

"Don't worry about that", said Nessa.

Jade still hadn't said a word. It wasn't that she hated seeing her sister, but it was so awkward. After all, after her brothers and parents had been been sent to prison, Nessa had vanished into thin air. Yet there she was. Standing in her girlfriend's living room.

"Jada, speak up, would you? You're making me nervous", said Nessa.

"Where have you been", Jade finally asked.

"Away...mostly in New York, but I got around. You're looking good little sister. I guess breaking away from our family had a pretty damn good effect on you",she laughed."Oh, you've gaged your ears I see. That's fun. What happen to your nose ring?"

"I...took it out. Wanted a lip ring instead...", said Jade, quietly.

"Well, I like it. Makes you look tough", Nessa laughed.

Brittany and Rachel both noticed that Jade smiled at Nessa just a little bit. She was actually giving this crazy bitch the benefit of the doubt.

"Seriously, what are you doing here", asked Rachel.

"I came to visit my baby sister, is that crime", asked Nessa.

"After everything you put her through, yeah it is somewhat of a crime", snapped Rachel.

"Wow, I guess you're a drama queen on, and off the stage. Congrats, that's a true skill", said Nessa, with a big smile on her face.

"Nessa...you have to understand...Mika broke out...and here you are. It's...a little unsettling. So, don't be so mean...obviously you're here for a reason", said Jade, quietly.

"Well, that's part of the reason I'm here. I wanted to make sure he hadn't gotten to you", said Nessa. casually flipping her hair. Jade studied her a minute. She hadn't changed much. Still thin, still had very expensive taste. And her scent. As long as Jade had remembered, Nessa smelled like wine, and Tommy Girl perfume. Her face hadn't changed much, but it wasn't for no reason. Jade thought she might of had some work done. However, all in all, Nessa Price still looked pretty much the same. Just an older, less eccentric version of her little sister.

"Gotten to her", asked Brittany.

"I think we all know why he broke out of prison, right", laughed the older women.

"For me", asked Jade, and Nessa just nodded.

"Okay, well how is that you know that", asked Rachel, crossing her arms over her chest. She wasn't happy at all. Not that it would have been any better to come across Mika in Brittany's living room, but to Rachel there was no difference. She hated Nessa just as much as she hated him.

"That really doesn't matter, just trust me on that", Nessa answered.

"Trust you", asked Rachel. "Yeah, right!"

"We can't trust you. I mean...you were a mega bitch to Jade even when you weren't drunk and slapping the Hell out of her. How can we trust you at all", asked Brittany. "Like really, why are you here?"

"I missed my baby sister, I wanted to see her", said Nessa, looking right at Jade. Despite how awkward the situation was, Jade couldn't help but smile at Nessa. Sure, she had been a terrible sister, but it was refreshing to Jade that she was being nice. Even if the fact that she was there was really weird. Out of nowhere. As in, nobody could have predicted it.

_Mind Fuck._

Rachel, and Brittany both looked at Jade, and how she was smiling at her sister. Falling for what they believed to be nothing but bullshit.

"Okay, no", said Rachel, and she pulled Jade into the kitchen.

"Don't you dare fall for this", she whispered, angrily.

"What if she's being real with me", asked Jade.

"Jade,what were the last words she spoke to you before she left you to get stabbed?"

Jade thought back to that day. _She remembered laying on the floor in her parents living room. In pain, and scared out of her mind. She heard something mumbled, something about being a weak little baby. She had looked up, and there was her sister._

"See you in Hell."

"Right. Now here she is, two days after that monster breaks out of prison? Something isn't right about this, and you have to know that", said Rachel.

Brittany walked into the kitchen, Nessa following at a safe distance behind.

"Look, I made mistakes okay? I wasn't the big sister you see in all those lame ass Lifetime movies, and TV shows. I was a bitch", she was saying.

"That's is the biggest understatement ever! You beat the shit out of her every chance you got", snapped Brittany. "You still haven't even explained how you got into my apartment, or how the Hell you knew where to find her!"

"It's okay", said Jade.

"No, it's not, Jada. I did, I hurt you...and I know it's gonna' take some time for you, and your friends to trust me. But, I'm here to try again. I really wanna' be your sister. For real this time, so please...just give me a chance?"

"Well I can't speak for these two, but I will never trust you", spat Rachel.

"Fair enough", said Nessa. "But, Jada I'm risking a lot being back in Lima. If the wrong person recognizes me, I'm shit out of luck. Doesn't it mean anything to you that I'm taking such a huge risk for your sake?"

Jade shook her head in confusion, and sat down at the kitchen table. Brittany and Rachel exchanged looks of annoyance. Both of them rolling their eyes. Nessa sighed, and took a seat across the from Jade.

"Where were you", asked Jade, looking down.

"I told you,I was in New York."

"No. I mean where were you when he was...".

"Jada...I didn't know."

"Bullshit", yelled Brittany.

"No, honestly! I had no idea what he was doing to her", argued Nessa.

"How could you not? We figured it out, and she never even told us directly until after we had already put it all together! Only, we didn't live under the same roof! We weren't there to help her! But you were! And you did nothing", yelled Rachel.

"Her bedroom was sound proofed! Or, maybe you forgot that she lived down in the basement! Look, as much as I hated her, there is no way I would have let that happen, had I known!"

"Y-you...hated me", asked Jade, sadly. Brittany felt like crying. Jade's expression was one of pure hurt. As if somebody had just slapped her across the face, and spit on her.

"I did."

"Why", asked Jade, tears rolling down her face.

"Because you were better than me. Better than all of us. You had a bigger heart, and more strength than anyone else in our family. That pissed me off, so I just wanted to hurt you, all the time", said Nessa, dryly. Not one note of actual emotion in her voice.

"Hard to believe you could see any of that in me, considering you were drunk half the time", cried Jade.

"Oh, and you weren't? Please...", laughed Nessa.

"Oh my god", said Rachel.

"Okay, Nessa you need to leave. Get out. Get out now! Don't come back here. Don't look at Jade, don't talk to her, don't think about her. Just go", said Brittany. Nessa stood up, but she looked back at her sobbing little sister.

"You gonna' tell the cops I was here?"

Jade shook her head, no. But she couldn't bring herself to actually look at Nessa. She felt sick to her stomach, and wanted to do nothing but cry.

"By the way...your daughter is beautiful", said Nessa, a big smile plastered across her face.

All three girls stared at Nessa, wide eyed.

"How...did you...know", asked Jade.

"I know more than you think, Jada. Remember that."

Nessa walked out of the kitchen, Rachel following her to make sure she really left. Brittany looked at Jade, and wasted no time getting to her. She reached down, and pulled her up from the chair. Embracing her, and holding her tightly.

"She's crazy...don't believe her Baby...she's up to something. She's up to no good, and I really want you to realize that. Please...please please don't let her get to you", the blonde cried. She let her tears fall for her girlfriend. For her pain, for her confusion, for her sadness. She knew damn well Jade wouldn't respond well to this, and she wasn't about to let it destroy her in any way, shape or form."She's a monster...just like him. Don't let them win, Jade...please don't give them that satisfaction."

Jade just cried into Brittany, not really knowing how the Hell she was supposed to handle the situation at all. Seeing Nessa had scared her, no doubt about that. However, it had also made her happy in a twisted way. It didn't matter how much her older sister had damaged her in the past. She had always wondered where she was. What she was doing. Or if she was even alive.

"Bound by blood...even if I don't like it", cried Jade, not really realizing that she had said it out loud.

"No...you are better than her. Just like she said Jade...you have a bigger heart. There isn't anything wrong with that...but when it comes to her...", cried Brittany.

An hour later, Jade was pushing a cart around inside of the grocery store. She knew it was a huge risk being out and about on her own, but she didn't really care at the moment. She snuck away from Brittany's apartment, turned off her phone, and headed to the store. She figured she could clear her head if she picked up more food for the girls night at the apartment. She knew Brittany, and Rachel would be upset that she had left, without telling them. It didn't matter though, she just wanted to do some thinking. The problem was, she couldn't even think straight. She had been standing, looking at the same bag of potato chips for almost a full ten minutes.

_Sour Cream & Onion. Does Brittany like these? Does Rachel even eat chips? Do Tina and Mercedes like this flavor? What kind of chips does Nessa eat? Fuck! Why am I even thinking about that?_

Her mind was all over the place, and she was getting very frustrated with herself. Tears balanced on the bottom of her eyes, and they were about to spill over at any minute. Her whole body started to tingle, and she was getting antsy. Without even realizing it, she had been gripping the shopping cart so tightly that her hands were shaking. It wasn't until her hands started to hurt, that she let go, and sunk to the ground. She berried her face into her hands, and cried. In the middle of the isle. The middle of the store. On the ground, just bawling her eyes out.

"Jade...".

She just sat, not looking up, not acknowledging the hand on her shoulder.

"Jade...".

"Huh...wh-what?"

She looked up to see Quinn, squatting down directly in front of her.

"What the matter, Jade", she ask, softly.

"Quinn", said Jade, wiping the tears from her face."What are you doing here?"

"I was picking some things up for Brittany's later, but that's not important, why are you so upset?"

"I'm fine, I'm just...I...I'm fine" ,said Jade, trying to stand up, but her effort was a waste. Quinn wouldn't let her stand up.

"Look at me", said the blonde girl, sternly. Jade looked right into her eyes.

"Talk to me, please. I know I hurt you...and maybe our friendship is awkward right now. But...I still care about you, even if you don't believe that. I do. I love you, Jade, and I'm always here for you."

"Why", asked Jade, sadly.

"Why what?"

"Why do you care about me? You just see me as a problem", cried Jade.

"No, I don't".

"Quinn, I know you're in love with her. I know you are, and that's okay. Does it hurt? Yeah, it hurts bad, but I'm not mad at you for that."

"You couldn't get mad at me if you tried", said Quinn, sadly.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Jade, you never get mad. It's not just Rachel I've been gross to throughout this whole thing, I've been a pretty horrible sister to you."

"Sister?"

"Yes. Since Lima High, I've thought of you like a sister...but I still ignored your love for Santana...I ignored your request not to be an option for her. You poured your heart out to me...you never even got pissed off at me for what I did. Even knowing that, I went after Santana...and I'm sorry for that", said Quinn, a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

"No...no...Quinn I don't want you to be sorry."

"I should be!"

"You can't be sorry for the feelings you have, you can't help that. You wanted her, you did what you felt like you had to do to get her. That doesn't make you a horrible person."

"Oh, really? Even thought I destroyed things with Rachel, and let you down in the worst way possible? You really don't believe that makes you a horrible person", asked Quinn. Jade just shook her head. Quinn looked down for a few seconds, but her eyes soon met Jade's again. It was as if they had both forgotten they were in public. Sitting on the floor in the middle of the grocery store.

"Are you missing Santana, is that why you're so upset right now", asked Quinn. Jade knew full well, that was part of why she was so sad at that time. However, she wasn't about to let Quinn know that. She didn't want to make her feel any worse than she already did.

"Nessa's back."

"Whoa...wait...Nessa, as in your sister", asked Quinn, in shock. Jade nodded.

"What the...no...you didn't talk to her, did you?" Jade nodded once more.

"No! Jade...why, she probably has something to do with Mika breaking out of prison...you can't be talking to her! You just can't...".

"She broke into Brit's apartment. She was there when we got home earlier, there is no way I could have known she was coming."

"What the Hell does she want", snapped Quinn, not even realizing herself just how angry she suddenly was.

"She misses me...wanted to see me, and make sure Mika hadn't gotten to me."

"No. Bullshit, don't you dare believe that Jade."

"I dunno' what to believe. After Brit kicked her out, I just left. They don't even know I'm gone."

"Wait, you mean you're here alone", asked Quinn, looking around quickly. Jade just nodded.

"Okay. Come on, I'm taking you back to Brit's. You know damn well you shouldn't be alone, not now", said Quinn, pulling Jade to her feet.

"It's okay, Quinn."

"No, it's not. He's out there somewhere...and I don't care what he Hell is going on between us, I absolutely refuse to even give him the chance to take you away."

Jade nodded, and smiled a little. After Quinn had called Brittany to let her know she was with Jade, and listening to the girl cry tears of relief, they paid for their groceries, and left the store. Jade had walked all the way there, so she planned to take her back to Brittany's in her car. As they were leaving the store, they both stopped dead in their tracks before they even made it to Quinn's car. There, leaning against the vehicle, stood Nessa. She was covered in blood, and whimpering in pain.

* * *

**I know, shorter than usual :( Don't hate me...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Writer's Note-So so so so so so sorry for the delay, I have so many loyal readers, and I'm not being fair. Life is gross, I'm trying so hard guys, please don't hate me. I really LOVE LOVE LOVE you all so much, and I know I've said this many times before, but I'll be better about updating faster. Hope you like this chapter, and please review. **

* * *

Without any hesitation, Jade dropped her grocery bags, and ran to Nessa, catching her, just before she hit the ground.

"Jesus! What happened to you", she asked, in shock.

"Our loving brother happened to me", she breathed. Quinn came over and looked down. Nessa's white shirt was almost completely stained red.

"Quinn? Is that you", asked Nessa, looking up.

"Uh...yeah...", said Quinn, with an attitude. Sure, it sucked that Nessa was hurt, but she was nowhere near as hurt as Jade was when she was in the same situation years prior.

"We need to get you to a hospital", said Jade, trying really hard not to cry.

"No! No, I can't...I...can't be seen", moaned Nessa.

"Jade, just-"

'Please, don't tell me to just leave her...", begged Jade.

"Fuck, this hurts so bad...please...help me Jada...", her sister cried. She was in tears now.

"Quinn...", Jade asked, desperately.

"Fine, but if we can't take you to the hospital, you're screwed because Brit's apartment is being watched by a patrol car", said Quinn.

"Shit, I forgot about that", groaned Nessa.

"We're gonna' have to take her to your and Santana's...I mean...Santana's apartment", said Quinn.

Without saying another word, Jade helped her sister into Quinn's car, as Quinn gathered all the grocery bags. Luckily, once they got there, Santana wasn't home with Chase yet. Quinn had keys since she was staying there, so she led them inside. Jade sat Nessa on the couch, and hurried into the bathroom to get some things. Quinn wasted no time, as soon as Jade was out of the room, she looked right at the bleeding, older women on the couch.

"Okay, I don't know what the Hell you're doing here, but I swear to God, if you're even thinking about hurting her...I will do so much more damage than that", she growled.

"Relax, I already got this lecture today...I'm not here to do anything but protect her."

"That's a load of crap."

"I'm telling you the truth, I promise!"

"Your promises mean shit to me, so don't even", spat Quinn.

Jade returned with a towel, and some random medical supplies. She sat down, and carefully lifted Nessa's shirt, earning a small whimper from her. As she started cleaning up the blood, the door started to open.

"Quinn...", warned Jade.

"Wait! Santana, do not open that door", yelled the blond, as she hurried over.

"Why not", asked Santana, who fully intended on opening it anyway. Quinn pushed her back into the hallway and shut the door behind her.

"What is going on, who's in there with you?"

Quinn glanced down at Chase, who was cluelessly smiling up at her.

"Cover her eyes, and take her straight to her bedroom. Also, if I were, regardless of who and what you see when you walk in, I'd keep your mouth closed until she is in her bedroom."

"Quinn...".

"Just do it, San!"

Santana shook her head in confusion, picked Chase up, and covered her eyes.

When they walked inside, Santana's eyes instantly narrowed into a glare. She didn't know what to expect, but it sure as Hell didn't have anything to do with her Ex-girlfriend, cleaning up what looked like a stab wound on her bitch of an older sister. A low growl made it's way from her mouth, but Quinn shot her a look of warning. Once in Chase's room, Santana put her down on her bed.

"Play in here for a while, sweetie. You're not in trouble, but you do need to stay in here until Mommy says you can come out, understand?"

"Otay Mommy."

"Good girl."

Santana turned on the TV, put on The Princess & The Frog, kissed the little girl on the cheek, and left the room, closing the door behind her. Three words had been sitting in the back of her throat since the minute she saw Nessa on her couch, and she wasn't about to hold them back any longer.

"What. The. Fuck!"

"San, let me explain...", said Jade, without even looking up from what she was doing.

"I'm calling the police", said Santana, pulling her cell phone from her pocket.

"No! Santana don't", cried Jade.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Owe...fuck", whined Nessa.

"Okay, everybody just calm down. Santana, in the kitchen now", said Quinn.

"Don't tell me to calm down, I wanna' know why this crazy bitch is bleeding all over my damn couch!"

"Just go, San", said Jade, desperately.

"Fine!"

She stomped into the kitchen, Quinn following close behind her.

Fifteen minutes later, Nessa's wound was clean, and all four of them were sitting in the living room. Jade on the couch next to her sister, Quinn and Santana in the chairs on either side.

"It's not a very deep cut, but I don't know if you need stitches or not, I can't tell", said Jade.

"He didn't stab me...he pulled the knife...I went to run, and he grazed me."

"If you came here to protect her from Mika, why the Hell were you with him", asked Santana.

"I went looking for him at random places I thought he might be. I found him, and one of his friends at our old house."

"As in...Mom and Dads", asked Jade.

"Mhm. I knew that house would never sell. Who wants a house that had bodies buried in the back yard", said Nessa.

"So, what happened", asked Quinn.

"Well, I had been visiting him on and off for a while. All the while...still thinking I was on his side, but after a few hundred visits, talking to him through glass on a phone started getting real old. Then, seeing his face started getting old, his voice, his attitude. I guess he started to trust me again because eventually he started talking about how much he...missed you...and how no matter what...he'd get out, and find you. Make you his again."

Santana glanced at Jade. She just sat there listening, with a look of pure fear plastered across her face. She wanted to hug her, and kiss her. Hold her, and tell her not to be afraid. But, that was no longer something she was supposed to do. She sighed, and tuned back into what Nessa was saying.

"When I went to the house, he was in the basement. I don't think he's been staying there, but for some reason I had a feeling he'd at least go there at some point. Him and some other guy were there, and I started telling him that he better stay away from you, and he was damn lucky I hadn't called the police yet."

"If you really wanted to keep her protected, you would have called the damn cops the very second you found him", snapped Quinn.

"I couldn't do that", argued Nessa.

"Why not", asked Santana.

"Because he's still my fucking brother!"

"And Jade's your less crazy, little sister who was one of his victims! Not that I'm all for choosing sides, but I think in this case, you pretty much have to choose, Nessa! Do you even know what the fuck that crazy ass hole did to her?", bitched Santana.

"Santana, stop...", said Jade.

"Yes! I Do! But I had no idea it was going on until after it was all over! I know you don't trust me, but you need to believe that! It's the truth! I never would have let him touch her like that!", said Nessa. Whatever emotions she had been hiding before were coming out now, with a vengeance. Jade had never seen her sister this upset, and it only making everything worse.

"Fuck you! I'm just over this, I don't fucking believe you! I think you're working with that mother fucker to help him get to, Jade. And, come Monday morning when we go to the police station to talk to the detectives, they will know that you are back in town", said Quinn.

"No, please don't tell them, San", said Jade.

Santana just shot her a look of disbelief, and shook her head.

"Jade, you can't honestly think that she's here to help you. It just doesn't make any sense", said Quinn.

"I do believe her. Regardless of how she treated me growing up, I'm willing to give her another chance."

"How could you take her side", spat Santana. Jade didn't answer. She just sat there, looking down, tears rolling down her face. To her surprise, Nessa grabbed her hand, and held it. When Santana saw that, she stormed off into the bedroom, and slammed the door. She started picking random things up, and throwing them around the room. She didn't really notice when Quinn had come into the room.

"San...calm down", she said.

"Fucking stupid bitch! She isn't fooling anybody, there is just no fucking way she's here to do any good", Santana growled, picking up a random bottle of perfume. She was about to smash it, when Quinn grabbed her wrist.

"Stop."

Santana held the bottle just a few seconds before, softening her grasp on it, and dropping it onto the bed. Quinn, pulled her in for a hug, and she buried her face into her shoulder.

"This is so crazy, I know, but you need to calm down", whispered Quinn. Santana just sobbed a little, as Quinn rubbed her back. "How come...every time we think she's safe...something breaks through, and she's in danger again", cried Santana.

"Because, she lets it happen. Not for no good reason, but that's how she is. I mean...this is a girl who felt bad for a person that forced himself on her for most of her life. Big heart, good intentions...but clumsy as the day is long, and way too forgiving, too often", said Quinn. Santana looked up at Quinn, and wiped some of her tears away.

"You do realize that we've been taking advantage of that forgiving nature...right", she asked. Quinn nodded her head, slowly.

"I feel bad", said Santana.

"I do too, yet...I just wanna' kiss you right now. Make you feel better...", said Quinn. She wasn't going to kiss Santana, but her statement didn't stop Santana from kissing her. She didn't know if it was the heat of the moment, her emotions, or if she just wanted to kiss somebody. Maybe, it was true feelings for the blond, but it didn't really matter. The kiss was real, and passionate. The type of kiss that lasted way longer than it needed to, but was still so fulfilling. When the kiss broke, they held onto each other, breathing softly.

"I love you, San."

"I...love...you too."

Quinn knew it wasn't whole hearted. She knew Santana had her doubts between the two of them, but that didn't matter. All she cared about at that moment, was the fact that when she told Santana she loved her, Santana had said it back. She wasn't angry, she wasn't jealous, because she understood that Santana would most likely have Jade on her mind for a very long time. She knew Santana would never stop loving Jade, but it was okay. Because, regardless of how strong Quinn's feelings were for Santana, she would never stop loving Rachel.

After Santana had calmed down, and certain things were talked out, they decided to move the girls night to Santana's, and make it a sleepover. Moving the event was the only way they could keep Jade, and Nessa in the same place without the police officer that was on patrol suspecting anything. Once everyone was filled in about Nessa being back, they ate dinner, and hung out. It was awkward to say the least, more for Nessa than anyone else. There she sat, with a bunch of her little sisters best friends. Most of which she would randomly catch glaring at her out of the corner of her eye. Not that she blamed any of them, but she wasn't backing down. She knew the truth, and she was sticking by it. Truth being, she missed her little sister, regretted everything she had ever done to her, and just wanted to keep her safe. Due to her injury, she was too tired to actually hang out with the girls in the living room and kitchen for very long. That, and the weirdness of her being a big surprise to everyone just made her very uncomfortable. So, being secluded, away from everyone else in the guest room of Santana's apartment wasn't so bad. She was sitting up in the bed, looking out the window, and listening to Jade's iPod. There was a light knocking on the door. Nessa hesitated at first. Debated on whether or not she should let the person come in, or just pretend to be asleep.

_Maybe it was Jade coming to check on her like she had everybody ten minutes for the last hour. Or maybe it was Alyson with the baseball bat she had threatened her with when she got to the apartment._

The door creaked open a bit, and Nessa didn't think anyone was really there at first. But then, a small cough drew her attention to a much lower eye level. It was Chase. Nessa didn't know what to do. She knew she was an aunt, but she had never actually thought about what to say if she ever met the little girl. Chase slowly stepped inside of the room, leaving the door open just a little bit.

"Hi", she said shyly, followed by a small giggle.

"Hello."

"You look like Mommy."

Nessa felt like vomiting. There was no way she was going to comment on that. Lucky for her, Kurt happened to be walking by the room, and saw Chase standing there. He pushed the door all they way open.

"Chasey...out, go play", he said.

Chase made a pouty face, but she ran out of the room and down the hall. Kurt looked at Nessa.

"Don't worry, I didn't say anything or do anything to her, she just came in here and-".

"It's fine", said Kurt, putting his hand in the hair."She tends to wander."

Nessa just nodded a little. Kurt could tell she was nervous, and he couldn't pass up the opportunity to make her squirm just a little. He smirked, walked into the room, and shut the door behind him.

"You don't know who I am, do you", he asked, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Um...I just know you went to school with Jada...and you date Joey."

"Correct. I have to admit, although I don't really know you as well as everyone else seems to...I am curious as to why you're making a sudden re-appearance."

"Just ask all your other friends. They'll fill you in on how I'm here to help my brother get Jada", said Nessa, sarcastically.

"I don't think that's true. And, honestly I think some of them are kind of starting to come around. But, there is something you need to understand", said Kurt. Nessa just raised her eyebrows a little. Finally, somebody was being nice.

"You weren't there after Mika stabbed her. I was, I got there right after. Found her wrapped in Santana's arms, on the floor...there was blood everywhere. At the hospital, when we almost lost her...you weren't there. We were. We waited all day and night. We heard the doctor say she wouldn't make it through the night. We stood outside the room when her body damn near shut down. You weren't there", stated Kurt. Calmly, but harsh enough to get his point across.

"I get it", said Nessa, holding back her tears. She hated crying to begin with, and she wasn't about to do it in front of a stranger.

"You don't. And, I'm not trying to sound like a jerk, but you never will get it, because you weren't there to witness it. Now, I'm telling you...I do believe that you are here to make up for everything. Everyone else, on the other hand,that will take some convincing. I maybe the only male here, but Santana...your sister's Ex...yeah she has bigger balls than I do. So you need to watch out. She may be letting to recover in her place, and she may have let you barrow some PJ's...but, I wouldn't read too much into that. She's scary, and a little pissed off at you, to say the least."

Nessa couldn't help but smile a little bit. Kurt stood up, and headed towards the door. Before she opened it, he turned back around.

"Look me in the eye, and tell me you aren't here to do anything harmful."

Without even having to think about it, the older women looked directly at him.

"I'm here to protect my sister. Not to hurt her anymore than I already have."

Kurt nodded. "Don't give me any reason not to trust you Nessa, because make no mistake, I will scratch your eyes out." And with that, he left the room. As she snuggled back into the bed, Nessa let her tears fall. She was upset, sure but slightly calmer knowing that at least one of her sisters friends was okay with her being around. She ended up dozing off, and wasn't really sure how much time had passed when she heard the door open and close. She shot up, and let out a small groan, forgetting about the pain in her side.

"Hey be careful...relax, it's just me", said Jade, sitting next to her on the bed."You okay?"

Nessa nodded.

"I didn't mean to scare you, I'm sorry."

The women just looked at her sister for a few seconds before, leaning forward and hugging her close to her body. She dug her face into her shoulder, and started crying her eyes out.

"It's okay...".

"No, its not Jada. I know I was being a huge bitch before, and the only reason I was doing that...is because that's all I know how to be to you. But, I don't wanna' be like that...I'm sorry. I was just so scared, so nervous to see you after all this time."

"I forgive you. Really, I do."

"I haven't stopped thinking about you since that day. My hand to God, little sister...I just...couldn't get the look on your face out of my head. When we left you there, in the house with him...you looked just...so scared, so beyond devastated. I couldn't believe it. That is the image I've had inside of my head, since that very day. And maybe you forgive me, and I'm so, so happy that you do. But, you know something, I will never forgive myself for that. For any of it, and I will love you, and be here for you until the day I die. That is promise."

By then, Jade had started to cry, and she squeezed her sister even tighter. They sat like that for five minutes, silently crying. Finally, Nessa spoke up.

"There's this song...".

"What?"

"On your iPod...I've been listening to it on repeat. It...reminds me of you."

"Sing it."

"Really?"

"Nessa...sing it to me."

The older woman smiled, and put one of the ear plugs in her ear. Jade closed her eyes, and tightened her grasp around her sister.

**_Nessa-_**

_Black star, black star_

_Forever you will be_

_A shining star, shining star_

_Be whatever you can be_

_A rock star, rock star_

_You will always be_

_A black star, black star, black star_

_Black Star, black star, black star._

Jade smiled, and looked up at Nessa.

"Why does that remind you of me?"

"Well, if you think it has anything to do with us being African American, you're so wrong, so don't even take it there", laughed Nessa. Jade just laughed.

"No...it's just that's what you are. I mean...I've always known you like colors, but you have this thing for the color black. Plus, you're a rock star. Out of some of the positive things I remember about you growing up, one thing has always been abundantly clear. You are a fucking rock star, and you do shine, Jada."

"I'm glad you think so. By the way, you really have to start calling me Jade."

"Oh yeah...sorry."

"It's okay. Thank you for singing to me."

"You're welcome."

Outside the door, Santana was listening to the two of them. She got tapped on the shoulder, and spun around to see Quinn.

"What are they talking about in there?"

"Nessa's got her sucked, no doubt. I fucking knew she would fall for this shit", Santana whispered.

"Yeah, she's not the only one. Kurt doesn't seem to mind her being around, and Brittany's gonna' believe whatever Jade does. Not to mention, the boys are pissed. Puck's got Mike, Matt and Joey with him right now, out searching for Mika. This is a mess", said Quinn.

Santana just shook her head. Quinn hugged her tight. They stood hugging for a minute or two, before Quinn leaned in and kissed Santana. After a while, Santana pulled back.

"Are you going back to New York with Rachel?"

"I don't know, I haven't really thought about it, why?"

"Move in with me?"

* * *

**Song that Nessa sang, was "Black Star" By: _Avril Lavigne. _**


	18. Chapter 18

**Writer's Note- Ummmm, I just started to realize I haven't really been using a lot of songs in the last few chapters. Why didn't anyone say anything! LOL But, don't worry that's really gonna' change, Because it's Glee, and well um, Hello, MUSIC. Speaking of which I'm off to Glee Live was epic, and I'm off too see it again. So in honor of that, I give you...AN UPDATE. Yay! :) I hope you like it, and please review. *Hugs***

* * *

"I know everyone wants to come to the station with me, but the detective told me I'm only allowed to have one person. I'm sorry", Jade was saying. It was early Monday morning. The weekend had been long, and obnoxiously dramatic for everyone. Sunday night, Jade had received a phone call from the local police, asking her to come in for a meeting the following morning. So there everyone sat at Jolted, trying to figure out who was going with her tot he station.

"Whatever, I'm going then", said Santana.

"No, I think I should go", said Brittany, quietly.

"You know, Brit it's all fine and good that you're with her now, we all get it, you stole her! But I was with her longer, I should be the one to go with her", snapped Santana.

"San, why would you say something like? Seriously, you need to make up your mind! Either you're okay with me being with her or you're not", said Brittany.

"Yeah...really...", said Quinn.

"Whatever!"

"Okay, none of that even matters right now, because I've been friends with her longer than any of you have, I'm going with", argued Alyson.

"Screw that, I am...because you are all being really big bitches right now", said Puck.

"Noah, don't say things like that please", whined Jade.

"Well, regardless of how he says it, he is kind of right. You are all being very rude right now. Maybe I should go", said Rachel.

"Jesus...", said Puck, rolling his eyes.

At that point everyone had started talking and arguing over each other, and Jade was getting very confused. She slowly moved away from them, and walked behind the bar. Without even noticing that Tina and Mercedes were watching her every move, she grabbed a bottle and started drinking from it.

"Okay, everyone needs to shut the Hell up...now", yelled Mercedes. To her surprise everyone went silent. "How about none of you go with her, because you are all being ridiculous!"

"Somebody has to go with her, Mercedes", said Quinn.

"I'm going", said Tina. She didn't understand how her friends could all just stand there bitching about Jade's situation as if she wasn't even in there. "In case you haven't noticed, this little argument is starting bother Jade a little bit." Everyone looked over at Jade, who had just finished taking another shot from the bottle.

"Baby...put that down", warned Brittany. But, for once, Jade didn't do as she was told. At least not right away. Without even looking at her friends, she took another shot from the bottle.

"Jade! Stop", snapped Santana.

She capped the bottle and put it back on the shelf. Still not making eye contact with anyone, she simply came from behind the bar, and sat down at one of the tables. She wasn't angry, she wasn't even really upset. She was confused. If she had her way, everyone would be coming with her to the station, but she didn't have her way. And, her position was a horrible place to be in at the moment.

"You okay, honey", asked Rachel. Jade just nodded.

"Be honest, Jade", said Puck. He knew when she was holding back. The bond they held saw to it. But even after he had spoke, she just looked in the other direction. He moved towards her, slowly, but he was going to make sure she spoke what she was feeling."Jade...be honest, like you know you should be. What do you always tell us, huh?"

"I dunno' Noah, it's fine...I'm fine", she said, softly.

"No, you're not. Speak truth, show feelings, be real. That's what you always say, but we all know you never practice what you preach. Jade...take your own advice right now. Be honest...", said Puck.

"Noah, fucking stop. I'm fine, just leave it alone."

"No, I can see it in your eyes. Doesn't even matter if you won't look at me. You got some things to say, so just...talk", he said, as he sat down next to her, and grabbed her hand.

"I don't understand...", she said quietly.

"Understand what", asked Alyson.

"Why you guys have to be so fucking mean to each other. I can do this by myself...yeah it would be amazing to have somebody come with me, sure. But I mean, if it's gonna' cause all this bullshit with everyone...I'd rather just do this on my own. I wanna' go by myself...".

"Well, that sucks because there isn't a chance in Hell you're going alone", said Mercedes.

"No, I'm gonna' go. Seeing as how not one person in this room can be rational right now...", said Tina.

* * *

Nobody was happy about it, but eventually they had no choice but to suck it up, and let Tina go with Jade. A couple hours later, Jade burst into Brittany's apartment, Tina following close behind. The darker girl wasted no time, rushing passed the living room, where Brittany, Rachel and Nessa sat. She flew into the bedroom and slammed the door. Nessa stood to follow but was stopped.

"Don't", said Tina.

"What went down", asked Nessa, as she took her seat again. She was on Brittany and Rachel's good side by then, so they had no problem with her being around. Even after all the twists and turns they had to take getting her from Santana's apartment to Brittany's.

"The evidence is all there. Mika had photos of her hidden inside of his mattress...he got a tattoo of her name across his chest. His cellmates, and some of the guards made statements about how he just used to talk about her constantly. He's coming after her, without a doubt", said Tina, sadly.

"Well, I guess I'm not going back to New York anytime soon", said Rachel.

"What do you mean, I thought you just bought your plane ticket for tomorrow", said Brittany.

"I did, but I can't leave now, not when all this is going on."

"Your agent told you to get back there, or he's letting you go. You've missed way too much, you need to get back there", said Tina.

"I can't...", said Rachel.

"You can't because of Jade? Or you won't because, Quinn isn't going with you", asked Brittany. Rachel shot her a surprised look, but said nothing."You can't really be willing to loose everything you've worked for, not that easily."

"It's both", admitted Rachel.

"She's not the reason you're so talented, Rachel. You don't need her with you to go back home", said Tina. Rachel didn't respond, but she suddenly became very uncomfortable. She shifted closer to her Brittany, and laid her head on her shoulder.

"No, Rach...you were doing so much better...why are you clinging again", asked Brittany, rubbing her arm."I know...I'm sorry", whispered Rachel.

"Can I say something", asked Nessa. She had been sitting idly by, not wanting to interrupt the conversation.

"Sure", said Brittany.

"I see why my sister chose you guys as her family. I mean...we sucked, that's a little too clear. But, if I were in her position, and I knew you guys, I'd...want you to be my family too." The other girls just smiled, as Nessa continued."And that's exactly why...one of you should probably go check on her, instead of me."

"No, Nessa if you wanna' go in there you should. You are her sister after all",said Rachel.

"So are you, Rachel. One that has treated her much better than I have...so go."

"But, you're trying to start over with her. Don't you think now would be the right time to work on that?"

Nessa laughed a little. "You know, when Jade was about four years old, I took her to the playground. I told my mom I'd watch her, but really I just wanted to go to the park and make out with the boyfriend I wasn't allowed to have. His name was Devon Gregory. Wasn't very cute, and his braces cut my tongue once, but...he was enough to make me forgot about Jade. I was kissing him on a bench...and all of the sudden I heard Jade screaming. For once in my life...my big sister button was pushed, and I was up and over to her within five seconds. She was sitting on the ground with this little brown haired girl. Some little blonde nightmare had been picking on the girl, so Jade stepped in and defended her. The little blonde girl pushed Jade down, and ran away."

The whole time Nessa was talking, the wheels in Rachel's head were spinning. Something about her story sounded so familiar.

"Well, Jade had gone down on the ground face first, and her nose was bleeding. The little girl had taken off one of her socks, and held it to Jade's face until I got there. When I asked Jade why she had defended the little girl who wasn't even her friend...she said it was because she needed somebody to love her."

"Oh my God", said Rachel.

"What", asked Tina.

"That was me. I was playing...and Quinn...she was making fun of me. I was crying...and Jade just walked right up to Quinn and told her to leave me alone. When Quinn saw Jade hug me, and wipe my tears, she got angry and...pushed her", said Rachel.

"Yeah, it was you. That's my point, Rachel. You've been a sister to Jade for a lot longer than I have been. Even if you didn't remember that happening, it's the truth. It sucks that I'm just now wanting to be in her life, and be a real sister to her, but all of you, know her a Hell of a lot better than I do. And, in this case...I think it would be wise for one of you to go talk to her instead of me. I love her, and yeah I'm trying...but it's been so long. I've sucked at being her sister, forever. I can't just push in on the bond you guys have held with her for so long", said Nessa.

"I understand what you mean", said Tina.

"Yeah, me too. Rachel...go talk to her", said Brittany.

Rachel smiled at Nessa, before she stood up, and headed towards the bedroom.

She opened the door slowly, and peeked in. Jade was sitting on the bed, drinking from a flask. Rachel stepped inside, and shut the door behind her. Jade turned and looked at her, trying her best to put a smile on her face.

"Don't you dare. You wipe that fake smile off your face this instant, Jade."

"I'm fine."

"That's a lie, and you know it", said Rachel, as she sat down on the bed next to Jade, and put an arm over her shoulder. She kissed her lightly on the cheek."Talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about. He's out, he wants me back, that's just it."

"Wants you back? Jade...don't say things like that!"

"It's the truth."

"You were never his to begin with! Never! You owe him nothing."

"Even if that's true Rach, I need to make him happy", said Jade, sadly. Rachel felt like throwing up all of the sudden. To hear Jade say such words made her sick to her stomach. She grabbed Jade's chin, and looked into her eyes.

"Making that monster happy is not an option for you."

"But-"

"No! No no no no...that is not a choice I'm letting you make. You owe him nothing, you aren't his property. There's a reason why that tattoo was removed."

"What if he hurts somebody?"

"That wouldn't be horrible, but it's not your responsibility to make sure that he doesn't. It never was. I know it's hard, but you have to worry about you for right now." Jade cried a little more for a few minutes while Rachel held her. Eventually she looked up, and a worried expression crossed her face."What", asked Rachel.

"There's something you should know."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the living room, Tina was talking once again about what had been said at the police station.

"The detective told us Mika had a total of three visitors during his time in there. A women named...Jayme...something."

"Emerson. Jayme Emerson", said Nessa.

"How'd you know", asked Tina.

"That was me. That's the name I've been using all these years."

"Oh, okay well that explains that. Here's the weirdest part. Jesse Saint James was a frequent visitor" ,said Tina.

"What", asked Brittany, in shock.

"Yeah...that was my reaction."

"Jesse, that's the friend that was with Mika the other night at the house", said Nessa.

"Are you serious", asked Brittany.

"Yeah, white guy, got a real douche bag look about him, stares pretty intensely, thinks he's God's gift to the world...".

"Oh, yeah that's him all right", they all heard Rachel say. She and Jade had come out of the bedroom.

"What the Hell, why are they friends", snapped Brittany.

"Don't know, but...I think it would probably be best if you went back to New York, Rachel. And, I think somebody needs to go with you...", said Jade, quietly.

"Damn it...", groaned Rachel.

"I mean, he did try to contact you a few weeks ago, right", asked Jade, and Rachel nodded. "Yeah, and now he's best friends with Mika...so not just a random happening."

"Did you date this guy or something", asked Nessa.

"Or something...", mumbled Rachel.

"They dated back in high school, she broke up with him to be with Quinn, and he's been a little stalkerish since then", said Jade.

"I don't want you to go back to New York", whined Brittany. "He's just gonna' follow you, and then who knows what."

"She has to go, or she'll loose her agent", said Tina.

"I just need to think about this, I'm so...confused", said Rachel, tears rolling down her face. She leaned into Jade's body, and Jade wiped some of the tears from her cheeks.

"Awe, just like on the playground", said Nessa.

"What", asked Jade.

"Sit down, I have a story for you", the older women laughed.

After being reminded that her and Rachel were friends for a day when they were four years old, Jade got very tired. Brittany made her lay down to take a nap, and Rachel stayed in the living room with Nessa.

"Hey, where'd the Asian girl go again?"

"Her name's Tina, and she had to go to work. She designs clothing, but for a while she's only had in internet store. She just bought a building and she's getting ready to open her first official store", explained Rachel.

"Oh, that's cool. I didn't mean to sound like such a dick, I'm just having trouble remembering all these names", laughed Nessa.

"It's fine, she's used to being the Asian chick. Just like I'm used to being the short chick, and Kurt's used to being the gay guy."

"What about Santana, is she used to being the bitch?"

Rachel didn't even try holding back her laughter on that one. She nodded, and almost fell off the couch."I'm sorry, but I just gotta' call it like I see it. I really only met her the one time, that was when you all came over for dinner. And she was a icy one back then too. I think she even yelled at me for smacking Jade in the back of the head during dinner."

"Yeah, her bitch button was pushed quite some time ago", laughed Rachel.

"Mmmhm, well it must be stuck then. Her and my sister really stayed together for eight years?"

"Yeah, the break up is actually rather recent...", said Rachel, sadly.

"What happened?"

"She's with Quinn now, and I'm not. You do the math."

"Wait...they cheated?"

"Cheated, lied, snuck around...all of the above. Santana likes to think she's not dating Quinn, but she definatly is. So they have each other now, Jade and Brittany now, and I'm...alone", she sighed."Again."

"Weren't you and Quinn married?"

"Yes, we still are. I've just been so distracted lately that I haven't really gotten started on filing for divorce or anything."

"Are you sure that's what you want", asked Nessa, sensing that Rachel hated the thought of filing for something like that.

"No...".

Before Nessa could say anything else, the front door flew open and slammed shut again. Nessa and Rachel looked to the living room entrance, and seconds later, Alyson appeared with her finger pointed straight at Nessa.

"You", she growled.

"Oh shit...", said Nessa, and she stood up. Pretty much everyone else had accepted Nessa being around, with the exception of Alyson. Sure, Santana and Quinn were still pissed, but they stopped accusing her to her face. Alyson on the other hand was the very last of everyone that still threatened and tried to kick her ass every chance she got. Nessa ran towards the hallway but didn't even make it to the door of the bathroom before she felt a tiny body latch onto her back, and take her to the floor.

"Aly! You stop it! Stop it right now", yelled Rachel, trying to pull the equally smaller women from Nessa's back.

"Come on get up and fight me like the bitch you are and always will be", screamed Alyson.

The bedroom door flung open, and Brittany and Jade came out.

"Damn it, Alyson! Knock it off", whined Jade.

In one swift move, Brittany reached down and lifted Alyson from Nessa, who scrambled to her feet and slowly backed away."Jesus, I mean...were you this feisty as a teenager, or do you snort Redbull up for your fucking nose", she asked, out of breath.

"You go to Hell", yelled Alyson, who was still being restrained by Brittany."What the fuck are you still doing here, shouldn't you be off plotting Jade's demise with your brother", she snapped.

"Aly, enough", said Rachel, sternly.

"Hold that thought", said Nessa, walking into the guest room.

"I'll let you go, but you need to chill out. Do not even think about going after her like that again Alyson, I'm not joking", said Brittany, letting go.

"I should kick punch her right in the throat", she snapped. Rachel grabbed her arm, and lightly squeezed it. "Enough...", she warned, as she pulled her into the living room"Alright, Jade...let them work out their differences, we're going back to sleep", said Brittany.

"I'm not even tired anymore", said Jade, not even a hint of excitement in her voice.

"You're a damn liar, back to bed", laughed Brittany, pushing into the bedroom, and shutting the door behind them.

A minute later, Nessa very slowly walked back into the living room, drinking from a bottle of wine.

"Nice, I see you still drink like you're getting paid for it", said Alyson.

"Mhm, well some things never change, do they", said Nessa, sitting down on the floor. She loved how comfy the chairs in Brittany's apartment were, but she wasn't going anywhere near Alyson.

"No...some things change. Like you Nessa, you've changed. And the sooner Miss Aly here comes to realize that, the better...", said Rachel.

"Nessa, I was there some of the times you kicked Jade's ass. I saw the hate in your eyes, I heard the way to spoke to her, you said some of the nastiest shit I have ever heard come out anyone's mouth ever!"

Rachel could see how uncomfortable Nessa was getting. Tears were starting to form, as she looked away and drank from her wine bottle."Aly...stop."

"No, she needs to here this. And, if you want me to even think about trusting her...I need to say it."

Nessa looked at her."Go on...".

"The summer after grade six, Jade's birthday. She didn't get a cake, she didn't get a party, she didn't even get any real gifts. Your mother stuck two hundred dollars in a fucking envelope, told her to go buy a better personality. I was the only friend allowed over, and all she wanted to do was spend all day in the pool. She jumped in, splashed you with just a _little bit_ of of water, and what did you do?" Nessa just cried, and shook her head.

"Answer me! What. Did. You. Do!"

"I pulled her out of the pool...and punched the shit out of her", cried Nessa.

"Right, and instead of spending the day in the pool, on her birthday, like she wanted, where did she spend it?"

"In the waiting room at Lima Memorial Hospital."

"Mhm, and what else did she get for her birthday that year?"

"A broken arm, and a cracked rib."

"Right! On her fucking birthday! She gets grounded for a month for bothering you. What was your punishment, Nessa", snapped Alyson, who was almost in tears herself. Even through all the yelling you could tell she felt at least a little guilty for making Nessa re-live this particular memory.

"No TV or Phone for the rest of the day", cried Nessa, and she broke down.

"I wanted to kill you, Nessa. I literally wanted to end your life. As a little girl, I had always wanted an older sister. Until that day. Worst part about it is, that wasn't even Jade's worst birthday. Now, if she wants to forgive you, that's fine. But, you know what Nessa? I don't fucking have to", said Alyson, as she stood up, and wiped some tears away.

"I understand", cried Nessa, from the floor.

"Aly...", said Rachel, who had stayed quiet the whole time.

"No, you know what? I'm going. I can't be around you...I just can't do it", said Alyson, and she walked away, and slammed the door on her way out of the apartment.

"Rachel...", said Nessa. Rachel got down on the floor, and wrapped one arm around Nessa. She didn't tell her it was okay, she didn't say a word. She just rubbed her back.

"You don't have to worry about anything bad happening to you when you go home", said Nessa quietly.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I'm going with you."


	19. Chapter 19

**Writer's Note- Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I made the mistake of starting another story, lol. BUT I'm not forgetting about this story. This chapter is kind of short :( But here it is :) Finally!**

* * *

"Fuck her."

Quinn was pissed. Not just annoyed, not just angry, not just confused. She was livid.

"Who the Hell does she think she is? First she forces herself back into Jade's life, now she's moving to New York with Rachel? No. That is ridiculous, and I'm not letting it happen!"

"I guess, New York is where she's been all along. So, really she's just going back. But, since Rachel maybe in danger, she wants to go back to protect her. That's what Brit told me on the phone", said Finn. He had been helping Puck and Joey at the bar, unloading a truck, and re-stocking all the alcohol. But, he had gotten a phone call from Brittany. She sounded okay with what she was explaining to him, but he wasn't sure if he was okay with it. Since the majority of his friends had chosen to trust Nessa, he had thought it wise to go and talk to two people that didn't trust her.

"Finn, are you an idiot? You really think she gives a crap if Jesse hurts Rachel or not? I don't know what the Hell is going on, but this isn't right", snapped Quinn.

"I'm sorry, but there isn't a chance in Hell Nessa can be that willing to protect Rachel like this", said Santana.

"Why not? Jade would do the same thing", said Finn.

"Yeah, but Jade and Nessa are nothing alike, Jade's better than her on so many different levels", said Santana.

"But, they're sisters...", Finn defended.

"Oh my God, and Mika is Jade's brother. So, does that mean Jade's gonna' go out and rape a bunch of innocent girls? No. Stop trying to make sense out of this Finn. Nessa's an evil bitch", said Quinn. Finn just shook his head.

"If you're on her side, then why did you come over here to tell us about this", asked Santana, as she studied Finn's reactions. "I mean, it's not like you even know Nessa, you've never been around her before."

"No, I haven't but you need to understand, for us guys, this is a little harder. You girls, you get around each other and talk about all this shit. Some of you trust Jade's sister, some of you don't. We're not seeing how she acts with our own eyes, so we don't know what the Hell to believe", said Finn.

"Well figure it out, dumb-ass because this is war", said Quinn.

"Jesus, give it a rest, Quinn", said Finn.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, why does it have to be a war? Are you pissed because Nessa's trying to get closer with Jade, or are you pissed because she's going home with your wife?"

"Finn, leave", snapped Santana.

"Why, I'm just asking a question."

"No, you're being a moron! You said you came to tell us because you weren't sure what to believe. We're trying to explain it from our side, and you're being stupid about it. Everybody is being stupid!"

"San...I just wanna' help! I just want everything to be okay", yelled Finn. He was starting to get really pissed off.

"Fine! You wanna' help? Go start looking for Mika and Jesse St. ball sack, and when you find them, beat them senseless!"

"God, whatever...you know it's really gonna' suck if Chase grows up to be anything like you", said Finn. Santana just glared at him, and Quinn's jaw dropped. Before either of them could respond, he was out the door.

"That mother-"

"Don't, San. Don't let his drama get to you, he still handles shit like a ten year old", said Quinn.

"We have to fix this", said Santana.

"Come on...let's relax for a while. You have to pick Chase up from Brittany's in like two hours. So, let's just have some us time", said Quinn, grabbing Santana's hand, and pulling towards the couch. They started to watch a movie, sitting cuddled together on the couch, but Quinn had something else in mind. Santana was looking at the TV, but her mind was on other things. She wasn't even paying very much attention to Quinn, when she felt kisses on her neck. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath in.

"Do you like that", Quinn whispered into her ear. Santana just nodded a little. Quinn continued what she was doing, getting a little rougher in the process. Eventually Santana was so turned on, she grabbed Quinn, and pushed her back. She got on top of her and started kissing her roughly.

"Mmmmm...", moaned the blond. It wasn't too long until Santana slipped her hand up Quinn's baby blue sundress, and into into her panties. She started rubbing her, hard.

"Oh God...", moaned Quinn, as she started pressing her hips up into Santana's hand.

"How bad do you want my fingers inside you right now", growled Santana, kissing at Quinn's neck and ear. Quinn moaned loud, grabbed Santana's hand, and pushed her fingers into herself. There was the answer to Santana's question.

Soon, their clothes were on the floor beside the couch. Santana lay panting on top of Quinn. They had warn each other out, but it all happened so fast. A little too fast, and Santana was bothered by it. She liked having sex with Quinn, she loved it. But, it wasn't familiar, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't force herself to be comfortable with that feeling. Quinn noticed that she was being quiet, and she didn't like it.

"What are you thinking about", she asked.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Huh", asked Quinn. She as confused. The question was out of nowhere.

"Just tell me, what is your favorite color?"

"It's blue...why?"

"It used to be Yellow", stated Quinn.

"Yeah I know, but that's changed."

"What's your favorite time of day?"

Quinn wasn't sure why Santana was asking random questions, but she decided to play along just to see where she was going with it.

"I like afternoons, like late afternoon", she answered.

"What makes you the happiest, and you're not allowed to say me."

"Um...if I can't say you, I don't really know what else to say", giggled Quinn.

"God", breathed Santana, as she sat up. She started putting her clothes back on.

"What's the matter with you, now?"

"Everything I used to know about you has changed. Doesn't really say much for our relationship at all! Not as girlfriends, or as best friends!"

"San, it's been a while, we aren't high school anymore", said Quinn, and she started putting her clothes back on as well."I don't get it! Every time I think we're okay, you pick a fucking fight with me!"

"You really don't get it", spat Santana.

"You miss Jade, I know that!"

"If you think that is the only reason we keep fighting, you have got to be one of the dumbest bitches I know!"

Quinn pulled her dress on over her head, and sat back down. Santana's mood was starting to make her angry."So you're calling me names now?"

"Oh, stop it! Yes Quinn, I miss Jade! I miss her so much it hurts! She dating the only other person I loved as much as I loved her! Now, think about it! How the fuck do you think that makes me feel?"

"Then why have you been telling me that you have feelings for me?"

"Because I do!"

"All this crap you're saying to me right now isn't making it sound like you love me, at all", yelled Quinn, as she stood from the couch. Some tears rolling down her face.

"I do love you! Just not as much as I love her!"

Santana couldn't believe she had just said that out loud. It was the truth, and she knew it was but she hated the way it sounded coming from her mouth. She instantly felt like kicking her own ass. Quinn just stood there, tears pouring from her eyes, looking down at the floor.

Over and Brittany's house, Chase was squealing and laughing so loud, nobody could resist laughing. She was playing Dance Dance Revolution with Brittany, and she was letting Chase win.

"Auntie Bwit, you dance so silly", the little girl giggled. Brittany just smiled as she flailed her arms around, and kicked her legs up and down.

"Yeah, makes one wonder how in the world you made a career out of dancing", laughed Rachel.

"Ouch...", laughed Nessa.

"Where Mommy", asked Chase, as she started to calm down.

"Good question...I'll go find her", said Nessa, standing up. She wondered into the kitchen, and Jade was sitting at the table, looking at her phone. She didn't seem to notice when Nessa walked in."Hey you...". The younger sister didn't respond.

"Jada...", said Nessa, snapping her fingers in front of her face.

"Nobody!"

Nessa tilted her head, and gave her little sister a look of deep suspicion.

"Sorry, I was...I didn't hear you come in. Sorry."

"Mmmhmm...what are you doing?"

"Nothing, I was just texting Noah. What's up with you guys, are they still playing that game", asked Jade. She was just a little too eager about changing the subject, but Nessa decided to let it go."Yeah, but I think they're just about done. Chase is getting tired. But, me and Rachel were talking, and I guess she spoke with her agent, and kind of explained the situation. So, he's giving her another week, but after that she has to go back, or he's letting her go no questions asked."

"Oh, wow okay. So, are you still gonna' tag along when she does go back", asked Jade, shoving her phone into her hoodie pocket. She didn't think her sister had noticed but she had.

"Uh...well that's what we were talkin' about, we're gonna' see how things pan out over the next week."

"That's so nice of you...to go with her, I mean."

"It's the least I can do...I mean, I know they're your friends, but Mika's my brother too. I guess I kinda' feel like I owe them. Especially that Mercedes chick." Jade nodded, absentmindedly, but then looked up.

"What?"

"Mercedes...I feel like I owe her the most. Don't you?"

"Nessa...what are you getting at?"

"Wait a minute...did you not know about her and Mika?"

Jade felt like throwing up all of the sudden.

"Shit...I thought you knew, I mean I thought she would have told you...fuck!", said Nessa.

"Tell me...", said Jade in almost a whisper.

"He got her too little sister...she was just one of the lucky ones."

"That's not funny Nessa", said Jade, in tears. She stood up from the table.

"You really think I'd joke around about something like that, at a time like this", asked Nessa.

"What the mother fuck", yelled Jade, letting even more tears fall.

Rachel came rushing into the kitchen, followed by Brittany who was carrying Chase.

"Everything okay", asked Brittany.

"Why you cwyin' Mommy", asked Chase.

"Oh my God...I can't...I...I...", Jade stuttered. She started breathing really heavy, and her hands were shaking.

"Oh no...", said Rachel, running to the sink. Nessa stood up, and grabbed Jade by the shoulders.

"It's okay, calm down. It's okay."

Rachel brought Jade a glass of water, and helped her take a few sips.

"Mommy whats wrong? Mommy! Mommy", whined Chase.

"She's okay baby, she just feels a little sick,that's all. She's alright", said Brittany.

"No...no no no..no...no", said Jade, breaking away from her sister and Rachel. She walked towards the living room.

"Jade, where are you going", asked Rachel, as they chased after her.

"I'll be back. Please...don't come with me. I'll be fine", she said desperately. And with that, she was out the door. Once she got outside, she walked right over to the police car that was parked on the other side of the street. She knocked on the window, and he gladly rolled it down.

"Can I help you Ms. Price?"

"I'm going somewhere, but I need you to stay here instead of shadowing me. Can you do that, please", she asked, as politely as she could.

"I can't do that, I'm sorry. I have strict orders to protect you, that's what I'm going to do."

"Officer, my daughter is upstairs in this building. I can take care of myself, but I would never forgive myself if Mika went anywhere near her. Not to mention that my brother is hiding somewhere with a person that is a danger to Rachel Berry, and she needs protection too."

"Are you talking about Jesse St. James?"

Jade nodded.

"And, Ms. Berry is upstairs in that apartment as well as your daughter?"

"Yeah, my girlfriend, and si- I mean another friend of mine. Now, I'm not gonna' be going very far, and I'll only be gone for a little while. I don't want you to get into any trouble, I know you are just trying to do your job, but there is some things...that I need...to go do, I need to talk to somebody right now...so if you could please...please just back off, just this once", begged Jade. She had started crying even harder, and the cop was getting concerned.

"I don't think you should be going anywhere, you're a little too upset to be driving Ms. Price."

"I'm fine. Please just...don't follow me, okay?" The officer studied her for a minute, and eventually nodded his head."Fine, but if you spot Mika or Jesse anywhere, you dial 911 right away, got it?"

"Thank you so much...", said Jade, and she hurried over to her car, and got in. She drove over to Lima Community Plaza, and parked in front of the one empty store. She could see Tina standing inside at the counter. She ran inside, and over to her.

"Tina, where's Mercedes", she asked, sadly.

"I'm right here baby girl, what's the matter", asked Mercedes as she emerged from the back room. Just seeing her sent Jade into tears again, as she slowly walked to her and hugged her.

"Jade...", said Tina, closing her laptop.

"What is it", asked Mercedes.

"Why didn't you tell me...", cried Jade, looking right into her friend's eyes.

"Tell you what?"

"That Mika hurt you! Why didn't you tell me Mercedes", she cried. Tina just looked at Mercedes. Clearly, she hadn't known either.

"This is exactly why I didn't tell you girl...this right here."

"What...-"

"You tellin' me how sorry you are, getting all upset. Jade it's nothing...it happened before we even started hangin' out", said Mercedes, reassuringly."We were still in junior high...it was so long ago, and I made it through. I'm right here, and I'm alright."

"It's not nothing...I really wish you would have said something", said Tina.

"How could you have still wanted to be my friend once you realized who my brother was", cried Jade.

"Because, it had nothing to do with you. And you know what, it still doesn't. He hurt you like he hurt me, all I cared about was making sure you didn't have to go through that anymore."

"That's so messed up, because you acted so surprised when we all found out about it", said Tina, in a very confused tone.

"I had to. I didn't want anyone to know, especially not you", said Mercedes, looking at Jade, and pulling her closer.

"I...c-could have done something...", said Jade, through her tears.

"What could you have done", asked Mercedes, looking right at her.

"Anything...I could have...I...anything", she cried, desperately.

"Stop. Right now Jade...just stop. I'm over it, and I need you to get over it too, otherwise you're gonna' be blaming yourself forever. Look at me, and tell me...say...it's not my fault." Jade just started shaking her head.

"Say it."

"No!"

"Come on baby girl...say it...". Jade calmed down just a little. She glanced over at Tina, who nodded a little.

"It's..n-not my fault...".

"Thank you", said Mercedes, and she smiled warmly.

After talking with Mercedes and Tina for a while, Jade decided to go back to Brittany's. Or to the bar to see Puck, she didn't know. She got in her car, and started to drive down the street. Suddenly, a figure emerged from the back seat, and pressed a gun to her head. It scared her so bad, she almost swerved right off of the road.

"Control yourself, bitch", the person growled. She gained control of the car, and pulled over to the side of the road. She looked in her mirror, and gasped when she saw who was glaring back at her.

"Jesse...what the Hell are you doing in my car?"


	20. Chapter 20

_To say that Jade Price wasn't having a good day, would be one of the biggest understatements ever._

As if finding out that her brother had attacked one of her best friends years ago wasn't enough. Now, she sat inside of her own car, with Jesse St. James holding a gun to the back of her head. She was glaring at him through the rear view mirror.

"Take me to Rachel or die."

Suddenly, Jade was angry.

"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me", she whispered.

"What was that?"

All her frustrations from that day, and from the few days passed came boiling tot he service. Tears rolled down her face, and she was more than ready to explode.

"Didn't you hear me? I said...-"

But before Jesse could finish his sentence, Jade was turned around, and she had her hand latched onto his gun.

"How fucking stupid do you think I am Saint D-bag", she snapped, as he struggled to pull the gun away. She pushed herself up, and forced her way into the back seat. She ended up on top of Jesse, and she managed to get the gun from him.

"Are you fucking insane, what the Hell do you think you're doing", he yelled.

She pressed the gun right in between his eyes, and watched as fear took over him.

"Look at me", she said, through her tears, but he wouldn't take his now crossed eyes off of the gun.

"No, you look at me! Don't look at the gun, you look at me", she cried.

After a few seconds, he swallowed hard, and looked up at her.

"You won't kill me Jesse...I know you won't, because if you did that, my brother would tear you apart. And, you obviously already know where Rachel is, because you fucking followed me here! So, what exactly was your plan, huh? What were you gonna' do if for some fucked up reason, I let you get anywhere near her, what the Hell were you gonna' do then, huh?"

Jesse just continued to breath heavy, as sweat dripped down his forehead.

"Answer me!"

"I don't know", he yelled."I don't know...I'm sorry...just please...don't-"

"Don't what, don't hurt you? Don't kill you? What, don't what?"

"Fuck", shouted Jesse. The man was clearly frustrated. Out of everything he had come to find out about Jade, her ability to catch people off guard was something he had no idea about.

"Listen to me", cried Jade. She was so pissed, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't make herself stop crying long enough to sound even a little bit threatening."I know that you know, that Mika has been texting me since this morning. We agreed that as long as I meet with him at some point, that everybody else that I care about is off limits. So, I don't know what the fuck kind of deal you have with him about getting at Rachel, but it is not going to happen, not while I'm around, do you hear me ass hole?"

Jesse just laughed deliriously, still nervous as all Hell.

"I'm not even close to kidding...", cried Jade.

"You think I'll give up on her just because you tell me to? No, fuck that! She belongs to me...she always has, so there is no way I'm giving up on her! I love her! She'd be mine if it wasn't for that fucking whore, Quinn turning her into a fucking dyke!"

It was then that Jade let out one the loudest screams that had ever left her mouth, right in Jesse's face. She wanted to hit him, Hell she wanted to shoot him but she couldn't bring herself to do either. However, Jesse didn't know that. When she was done screaming she just glared down at him, her tears falling onto his face, him smiling up at her like a psycho. She gained as much composure as she could, and grabbed him by his jacket collar.

"Get the fuck out of my car, and go back to wherever it is you've been hiding. If you follow me, if I see you anywhere near Rachel or Quinn, or any of my family I will kill you!"

She then pushed herself off of him, and opened the back door.

"This isn't the last time you're gonna' see me Jade", he growled.

She ignored his comment, and pushed him as hard as she could out into the ditch. She scrambled back to the driver's seat, and sped off before anyone could notice. When she was one block away from Brittany's apartment, she stopped the car, and got out. She threw the gun as hard as she could, not even bothering to watch where it went, and started vomiting. She couldn't stop crying, she couldn't breathe. Once she knew she was done, she got back in the car, and grabbed her phone.

_14 Missed Calls_

_22 New Texts_

"Oh God...", she mumbled to herself. She felt horrible, she knew she was freaking people out. She needed to just get back to everyone. She sat there a few more minutes calming down the best she could. Fifteen minutes later, she was walking back inside of Brittany's apartment.

"Where the _fuck_ have you been", snapped Santana. Jade looked up to see Santana standing not a foot away."You had everybody worried sick!"

"I...I'm sorry. I ran into somebody."

Santana studied her a moment. She knew she had been crying, she knew she was shaken up recently. Something was wrong.

"Okay, Jade what happened", she asked, very calmly. She moved closer, and tried to touch her, but Jade just shook her head, and backed away. Brittany, Quinn, Rachel, and Nessa came from the living room, and looked at her.

"There you are", said Brittany, and she tried to hug her, but once again, she backed away."What's wrong?"

"You look absolutely terrified...", said Nessa.

"Just...I...no...no..", Jade mumbled. For some reason, she just couldn't make sense of anything at the moment. She was also slightly annoyed. How many anxiety attacks could a person have in one day before they were allowed to just breathe?

"Somebody get water", ordered Brittany, and Rachel was in the kitchen just like that. Santana made one more small attempt at touching Jade, but this time she pressed her back up against the door, as if Santana was about to hit her.

"Holy shit...what is happening to her right now", asked Nessa.

"This is a bad one...Jade, come here", said Santana, before pulling her away from the door, and into her arms. She didn't care that Jade was fighting, she didn't care that she was crying, and mumbling, she just wanted to calm her down. Rachel came back with the water, and held it as Santana, Brittany, and Quinn forced Jade into the living room, and onto the couch. Nessa just followed in shock, she had never seen her sister like that in her life. She couldn't help but tear up, she was so scared.

Brittany sat down on the couch, and pulled Jade into her lap. She wrapped her arms around her, and held her tightly so that she couldn't get away. Jade was still fighting but she was getting tired.

"Just calm down, baby...please", cried Brittany.

Quinn sat down next to Brittany and, Santana got down on her knees in front of Jade.

"Jade, it's okay. You're safe, you're here with us, we aren't going to hurt you. So you need to calm down, now", she said sternly. Rachel handed her the glass of water, and stepped back. She thought she caught a familiar scent coming from Jade, but given what was going on, she chose to ignore it for the time being. She glanced up at Nessa. She looked so confused, and it was making Rachel feel so bad.

"Hey, it's okay. This happens all the time, she'll wear herself out, and be relaxed soon enough", she said, rubbing her back. Nessa just nodded very slowly, not taking her eyes away from her sister. She just stood there, and watched her struggle, and whimper.

"Shhhh...it's okay baby, it's okay", whispered Brittany.

"Breathe it out Jade", said Quinn, rubbing her arm.

She finally stopped fighting, and her breathing started to even out.

"That's it...slow, deep breaths", said Santana.

Everything seemed like it was about to be alright, when all of the sudden, they all heard a little voice from the hallway.

"Mommy?"

"Uh-oh...", said Quinn.

"Oh God...please don't let her seem me like this...", whispered Jade.

"Mommy, why you cwyin", she asked, as she made her way towards the couch.

"No, no sweetie go back to the guest room, mommy's okay...", said Rachel.

"That a lie she sad! She not okay", yelled Chase.

"Chase Alexandria...", warned Santana.

"No Mommy I wanna see Mommy Jade she keep on leaving me", said Chase, breaking into tears.

"What", asked Jade, sounding devastated.

"You cwy and then you run away from me...Mommy you don't lub me...".

"Oh my God...", said Santana.

"Chase, come here...please baby, come here it's okay", said Jade, suddenly feeling like the worst mother on the face of the planet. When she had left before, she hadn't even kissed Chase goodbye, or anything. Brittany let go of Jade, as the tiny girl crawled onto the couch, and into Jade's lap.

"Little girl...I am so sorry...I didn't mean to leave you, I love you so much. I'm sorry."

"Chasey...I know you don't understand what's happening. I know you've been very confused for a few weeks now, and me and Mommy are very, very sorry. But, no matter what happens...we will both always love you. You're our world little girl, and that will never change. Ever", said Santana.

"You don't love Mommy no more...", cried Chase.

That hurt. Santana looked right at Jade, who was already looking down at her. The other women just sat there, not sure what to do or say, that could possibly make this situation any better.

"That's not true, Chase."

"Yeah it true! Why you not sleep at home now, Mommy? Why you only stay here", she cried.

"Chasey...sometimes parents stop living together. But, that doesn't mean they stop loving each other", explained Santana.

"Mommy...", cried Chase, looking up at Jade."Do you really love me?"

"Yes, I do baby with all my heart, and I will forever and ever. Forever and always, I promise", said Jade, squeezing her tighter.

"See, we both will always love you. So will all your aunties, they will love you always too", said Santana.

"How could we not love you, cutie face", said Brittany, smiling.

"Loving you is just a must sweetheart, it wouldn't be right if we didn't", said Rachel.

"What about Nessa...is she my auntie too now", asked Chase. She was starting to cheer up a little. Jade just looked at Santana. She didn't know how to handle a lot of Chase's questions, but that one was probably the toughest. She knew how much Santana didn't trust Nessa, so there was no way she could come with an answer to that one. Nessa was suddenly even more uncomfortable than she had been just seconds before, and couldn't even look at the little girl. Santana glanced over at her, and a very small smile made it's way onto her lips.

"Yeah baby...Nessa's your auntie too."

A little while later, Jade was laying down in the guest room with Chase, trying to get her back to sleep. There they lay, face to face, Jade with her arms wrapped around her daughter lovingly.

"Mommy...how come Nessa look like you?"

"Because, love. She's my big sister."

"She is?"

"Yeah, me and her have the same Mommy."

"She pretty just like you."

Jade smiled, and kissed Chase on the forehead.

"Mommy...wanna' know what my birfday present can be?"

_Fuck_. Jade had completely spaced out on Chase's birthday, which was in just a few days. But, she didn't let her know that.

"Tell me."

"Sleep over party wif ewybody in pajamas. And ewybody can sing an dance and stuff", Chase said, excitedly. Jade smiled.

"You know what Chasey, if that's what you want for your birthday, that's exactly what you're getting."

"Otay", she answered, yawning. Her eyes were starting to close, but she tried hard not to let them. Jade giggled.

"Look at you, trying to fight Mr. Sand Man. Go ahead...close those pretty little eyes, and dream away."

"I can have sweet dreams", asked Chase, yawning again.

"The sweetest, love."

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, the rest of the women were trying to get through to Nessa. She hadn't said much since Jade's episode, and the others could tell it had a strong effect on her. They were all standing, scattered about the kitchen, watching Jade's older sister.

"Nessa...didn't she ever have those attacks at home", asked Quinn.

"Not that I ever saw."

"You know her, Quinn. She's a little too skilled at hiding things. Especially things that involve her feelings, or horrible things that happen to her", said Rachel.

"Yeah, true story", agreed Santana.

"So, you've never seen her like that before", asked Brittany. Nessa shook her head, and broke into tears. She turned towards the window that sat above the sink. She felt nothing but shame.

"Nessa...", said Rachel sympathetically.

"I did that to her...", cried Nessa."I made her that way...".

Rachel and Brittany exchanged looks of concern, but Santana and Quinn weren't really sure what to think.

"No, you didn't do that. Your brother did", said Brittany.

"I've seen Jada scared...but this was crazy. How often does that happen", cried Nessa.

"A lot, but not so much when she isn't as stressed out as she is right now", said Brittany.

"Usually...it's when something bad happens. Or, when something bad is about to happen", said Santana.

"If I would have just gone with my older sister instincts...she'd be alright. I wanted to love her, I really did but...I messed up. I ignored the Hell out of her, and because of that...Mika hurt her and nobody ever even heard her scream", cried Nessa, still looking out the window.

"Nessa, I need to ask you something", said Santana.

"I'll answer", cried Nessa, quietly.

"If you really didn't know what he was doing to her...you will be able to answer this right away, no hesitations or anything."

Nessa nodded.

"If you would have heard her screaming, and found out what he was doing...what would you have done"?

"Killed him."

"Seriously", asked Quinn.

"Oh my God without a single doubt. I would have fucking strangled him until he couldn't breathe anymore."

"When _exactly _did you find out about what he was really doing to her", asked Quinn.

"After we'd all split. When our family hit the Canadian Boarder, my dad was talking his shit. Saying how we were meeting up with a good friend of his that would make everything go away. About how...Mika's little problem with Jada was just an adult phase he was going through. When I asked him what he was talking about, he said._..."Don't you worry about it Vanessa, it's not his fault. all those girls, including your sister seduced him"..._I wanted to puke. I knew about the other girls, Hell I helped cover it up, but I didn't know about Jada."

"Your parents knew and still acted like that? Wow...", said Quinn.

"It took me a minute to realize what he had meant by that, but I got it pretty quickly. Didn't matter what I thought of her at the time, he had hurt her in the worst way. I was pissed at him, and I remember looking at my brother Jonah...he just...nodded his head. As if he was confirming my thoughts. That's when I knew for sure. I was half drunk at the time so I got weird. I just grabbed my stuff, got out of the car...and started walking in the opposite direction. My mother, she called and yelled for me to come back, but I couldn't...I just kept on going. From there is when they got caught, and when Mika got there later, he was busted, just like that because of some video my sister had posted online."

"That wasn't...her actually...that was Alyson. Jade only made that video because she didn't think she'd survive. But, we found it while Jade was in surgery after Mika stabbed her. We showed it to the police and that was it", said Rachel. Nessa nodded, and then noticed Jade walking into the kitchen.

"Hey", she said quietly.

"You ready to tell us what happened", asked Brittany, kissing her on the cheek.

"I'm pretty sure I already know...", said Rachel.

"Yeah, tell me it had something to do with Mika, I'll find him right now and break his legs", said Nessa.

"No, it wasn't him, was it, Jade", asked Rachel.

Jade just looked at Rachel, and shook her head.

"Rach...what is it that you're trying to say", asked Quinn.

"It was Jesse, I could smell him on you", said Rachel.

"What", snapped Santana.

"Did Jesse hurt you", asked Brittany.

"No. No, he tried to scare me but it didn't work. I think I scared the crap out of him", said Jade, plainly.

"I knew it. He still wears the same scent, and he's the only one I know who uses it", said Rachel.

For the next few minutes Jade explained what happened, including the part about Mika attacking Mercedes years before.

"I've always kind of knew he was crazy", said Rachel."But, when I saw him at mine and Quinn's wedding, I knew for sure", said Rachel.

"Wait, what the Hell, he was at our wedding", asked Quinn, in shock. Rachel just nodded."Why didn't you ever tell me that?"

"Because, he wasn't at the reception, and I didn't think it was a big deal."

"I wish...I would have known", said Quinn, sadly.

"Okay, so if Jesse followed you today, that means he knows where Rachel, and you are, right", asked Brittany, and Jade nodded.

"Fuck...", said Santana.

"Jade, let me see your phone, I wanna get Kurt over here, but I need to copy his number", said Nessa. Without even thinking about it, Jade handed her sister her cellphone.

"We need to tell the detectives about this, Jade", said Quinn.

"No...no no, I can take care of this...I promise", said Jade, nervously.

"You shouldn't have to, this is a situation the police needs to handle", said Brittany.

"Yeah, because they've been doing a fantastic job of handling so far", said Santana, sarcastically.

"No, I can handle it", argued Jade.

"How", asked Nessa, without even looking up from Jade's cell screen.

"It doesn't matter how, I can handle it, and that's all you need to know", said Jade, calmly.

"Yeah? Well, if handling it...you mean going to meet Mika tomorrow...I'm not letting you", snapped Nessa.

"What", they all asked, in unison. Nessa held up Jade's phone for all to see, as she started stating one text out loud.

"I'll meet you, you can do what you want, if you sweat to God you will leave all of them alone."

Tears rolled down Jade's face. She looked like a teenager that got caught smoking pot on video by her parents.

"Jade", cried Brittany.

"You were gonna' go see him? What the fuck", said Santana.

Jade just looked at her sister, and shook her head.

"What, you're fucking mad at me now", asked Nessa, in tears.

"No", cried Jade.

"Than why are you looking at me like that?"

"I don't know!"

"Stop protecting everyone but yourself, Jade! You were gonna' let him touch you just to keep him away from Rachel, away from us! That isn't okay, what are you thinking", cried Brittany.

"I'm thinking that I'm damaged enough! Who gives a fuck if he touches me or not, it's happened before! It's not like he can hurt me anymore than he has! I just want you guys to be safe! I just want him to leave all of you, and Chase alone! I want Jesse to fuck off and realize that Rachel was never his and never will be! I want all of this shit to go away", cried Jade. Brittany embraced her, and nuzzled her face into Jade's neck. Santana had started to cry, so Quinn grabbed onto her, and held her tight.

"I won't let him hurt you for my sake, Jade", cried Rachel.

"Why not", asked Jade, as Brittany wiped some of her tears away.

"Because, that is just not fair."

"It's fair! I have to make up for all this drama somehow", cried Jade.

"Not like that, baby sister", said Nessa, as she walked closer to Jade and Brittany."I'm not letting that happen, I don't give a fuck what I have to do, that piece of shit isn't going to touch you."

"Just let him! Just let me do this! I want you guys safe", cried Jade.

"And we want you safe", yelled Quinn."Stop trying to save the world, Jade. Let's do the right thing for once, and just talk to the police about this!"

"The right thing", questioned Jade, as Nessa rubbed her arm.

"Yeah the right thing. Back when we first found out, none of us said a damn word because you wouldn't let us! But, this time, it's not gonna' be like that! We're gonna' go out to the cop that's parked across the street, and we're gonna' tell him everything! Don't fight me on this, because I'm doing it no matter what you say!" Quinn had tears rolling down her cheeks, she was so angry but it was worth it. She meant every word that was coming from her mouth. Jade continued to cry, and she just looked at everyone in the room. Every single women in the room was in tears. She suddenly became more aware of Brittany's face nestled into her neck. Her sister, standing right next to her, rubbing her arm. Rachel sitting at the table, crying her eyes out. Quinn holding Santana, both of them wiping tears away. She didn't want to tell the police, she didn't trust them. However, it was becoming clear that she didn't have a choice.

"Jade...", said Rachel."Can we please go outside, and tell that officer what happened with Jesse today?


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N- I know, I know I suck really bad because it's been FOREVER since I updated this story. That's what happens when you write two stories at once. I've been spending more time on the other one, and I am so so so so sorry. But, I promise this one will get finished. Also, this chapter is super short, but I felt like it needed to be. Please review. Love you all.**

* * *

Jade was sitting in an exam room, at the hospital, all by herself.

She shifted uncomfortably, and rolled her eyes. She had always hated the sound of the paper they had on examination tables. She gave up on trying to make herself comfortable, and laid back. For some reason, the brightness of the lights above were driving her crazy, so she closed her eyes. She felt awful, and she knew it was because of the stress of the passed few days.

Finding out that Mika had hurt Mercedes. Dealing with Jesse holding a gun to her head. Not knowing where Mika was, knowing that the police couldn't find him. Knowing her daughter didn't think she loved her, watching Santana and Quinn together. All the while feeling like she wasn't good enough for Brittany.

It was all just a little too much, and she couldn't even believe she was still as sane as she was. At least as sane as she could be. The police were around more than ever since she told them about her encounter with Jesse. And her parents old home was under close surveillance since the authorities were told that Mika had been there. But as she had predicted, it made no difference. They still couldn't find the two men. Jade was so aggravated, even knowing what was being done was totally necessary. Her cell phone number was changed, and conversations about the witness protection program had been thrown around. She couldn't believe it had actually gotten that far. Her mind wouldn't stop, and she knew the tears were coming. There was no stopping them, so she didn't even try to fight it. She heard the door swing open, but didn't move.

"Sweetness?"

Santana closed the door behind her, and took a few steps towards Jade.

"Do you want me in the room while my Dad does your check up?"

"You always are...".

"I know, but that was when...we were still...".

Jade was ready to bawl her eyes out, but she just laid there crying silently. She couldn't even bring herself to look at her ex girlfriend.

"Look, it seems like if I stay it might be a little awkward so I'll go wait for you out in the wa-".

"No...stay. Please,Santana...stay", cried Jade, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Santana's heart broke a little at the sound of Jade's tone. She knew she shouldn't but she went to Jade, and leaned down. She wiped her tears, and stroked her face lightly.

"It's okay...".

"I can't do this anymore San...I can't handle it."

"Handle what, Sweetness?"

"Anything. Everything."

"Jade..".

"I'd say I want everything to go back to normal but...not even that's possible. Nothing was ever even close to normal. Everything has always been...just...so screwed up. I dunno' what to do anymore, I can't think...I...I...", she cried, but she couldn't finish. Santana carefully pulled Jade up, and into her arms.

"Oh baby...you're so sad, I know. Shhhh, shhhh...", Santana whispered."You can handle this...".

"No, no I can't do it, I can't...".

"Just hold on...you will be okay, you just have to hold on."

"S-Santana, if I was gonna' be okay, don't you think by now...at least something about me would have changed? This is all I am. Misery. A waste...I can't sleep alone, I can't control my own Effing anxiety. I hurt myself, knowing that I have a little girl who looks up to me...there's just so much...and I can't handle that by myself. You know I can't...so please please...don't lie to me...please San. I can't do it alone...and I know I don't have to, I know that. But, sometimes...I really wish I knew how. You know it's all true...", cried Jade, hysterically. Santana pushed her back slightly, and looked right into her eyes.

"Maybe I do know that, but that doesn't mean I have to admit it, and I won't. I fucking hate seeing you like this", said Santana, breaking into tears."I could never truly do anything about it in the passed eight years, but now since you're not mine anymore...I feel more useless than ever."

"You did something about it just by letting me be yours...that's all I needed from you, and...oh my God, it's almost unfair how much I miss you."

Santana pulled Jade's head forward, and rested her forehead on hers.

"Don't kiss me...", cried Jade. It had almost come out as a whisper. But, Santana didn't listen, she moved her face forward. Jade turned her face, cried out when she felt Santana's lips press against her neck. To a watchful pair of eyes, there would have been one way, and one way only to describe the heart breaking scene before them.

Simply devastating.

"Oh God, Jade...please...please", begged Santana. She soon found herself crying even harder than she had been.

"We can't...".

Santana wasn't having it. She missed Jade's kisses, and the fact that Jade was refusing just made her want it even more. She tired once more, only to have Jade move her face to the opposite direction once again. That did it. Santana, as gently as she could, pushed Jade onto her back, and climbed onto the examination table. Before Jade could protest, Santana and straddled her, and was lightly holding her down.

"Santana...", she cried.

"Let me kiss you...please", cried Santana, as she lowered herself down. Their noses were touching, but Jade closed her eyes tight. Every time she felt Santana move in to kiss her, she turned her face. Neither of them could stop crying, and Santana was starting to think she was going crazy. However, it didn't matter. It didn't matter that a nurse, or her father could walk in at any second. It didn't matter how it looked, she was desperate for her lips to touch Jade's. After attempting to kiss her a sixth time, she took a break. Still holding Jade down, she rested her forehead on hers, and just cried. As they cried together, Santana started thinking to herself.

_She still loved me. She still does, I know it. Why won't she kiss me? I need her to kiss me...I have to do something. What does she love...what will she respond to? Think...God, think think..._

And there it was, one of Jade's favorite musicals popped into her head. She thought of a song she could sing immediately, and took one of her hands away from Jade's wrist.

_Santana-_

_Never knew I could feel like this,_

_Like I've never seen the sky before._

_Want to vanish inside your kiss..._

_Every day I love you more and more._

_Jade opened her eyes, and looked up. Tears still pouring from her eyes._

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings?_

_Telling me to give you everything._

_Seasons may change, winter to spring..._

_But I love you until the end of time._

_Come what may,_

_Come what may,_

_I will love you until my dying day._

She was crying so much, even as she was singing. It was hard enough getting that first verse out, but she couldn't bring herself to sing the rest of the song.

"We're...we're with other people now, Santana", Jade choked out.

"I know...I know baby...but I want you. I just want you...".

"I love you, so much...I swear I do Santana, and that won't change, ever. But I need to g-give you...a chance...".

"What?"

"When I found out about you and Quinn...all I did was try and keep you to myself. I was selfish...".

"No, I was selfish...me and Quinn were the selfish ones."

"I asked Quinn to stay away from you so that you wouldn't have the option of leaving me for her. I shouldn't have done that...because I know she really loves you, San. I know she does."

"But, you had me first...".

"No, Brit had you first...and then I came along. Don't you see? I'm no better than you or Quinn."

"Oh God, Jade that was eight years ago. We were kids, we were high school. Why should that matter now?"

"We were still together, all that time, right?"

Santana just nodded slowly.

"Than it still matters now. Even though I'm with Brit...and...she loves me. Even though she gave us her blessing all that time ago...the fact that you left her for me still matters. It's a horrible cycle, Santana. And it has to stop...", cried Jade.

"Jade...please...I need you back. I wanna' adopt more babies...I wanna marry you...".

"We owe it to ourselves...to Quinn...and to Brittany to...to...try and be with other people", cried Jade. It was obvious she had a hard time saying it out loud, but she meant it. Painful as it was, she truly meant it. Santana let more tears fall, and took a deep breath.

"I'm officially loosing you right now, aren't I...".

Instead of giving her a straight answer, Jade pulled Santana down onto her, as close as she could.

"Kiss me goodbye."

It hurt Santana so much to hear her say that, but it was what she had been trying so desperately to do for the passed ten minutes. She wasn't going to hesitate. She pressed her lips to Jade's, and kissed her like she had never kissed her before. Five minutes later, Santana was walking into the waiting room, bawling her eyes out. Quinn and Brittany both stood up, and went to her.

"What happened in there", asked Quinn, and she moved to hug Santana.

"Nothing", cried Santana, avoiding Quinn's hug, and pushing passed her."We need to go."

"Don't you wanna' wait until Jade's check up is over", asked Brittany, sadly.

"I need to go. Quinn, come on, please? We have to go Birthday shopping for Chase, her party's tomorrow", cried Santana, still heading for the exit. Quinn and Brittany exchanged worried looks. Quinn then ran after Santana, and they were gone. Brittany turned around and headed for the exam room Jade was in.

* * *

_Cried my eyes out writing this chapter. Song Santana sang was **"Come What May" From: Moulin Rouge.**_


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N- Alright, here's another update to make up for the amount of time it took me to update this story, and to make up for how short the last one was. It all could have been one chapter, but I had to throw the last update up as a reminder that I'm not giving up on this story lol As always, I'm soooooo sorry how long it's been taking me to update, I suck at life. I love you guys though, thank you so much for baring with me, and please review!**

* * *

When Santana and Quinn got home from the hospital, Santana stormed into the bedroom, and slammed the door. Quinn wasn't really sure what to do, they hadn't spoken one word the entire car ride back. Santana had forgotten all about wanting to go shopping for Chase's birthday gift, and driven straight home. After about fifteen minutes had passed, Santana heard the bedroom door open.

"I get it, you don't wanna' talk about this...but, I really need to know what went on in that room. I haven't seen you this upset in weeks...", said Quinn, sitting down next to where Santana was laying."Come on San...please?"

Santana took her time sitting up, and wiping some of the tears from her face. She felt Quinn's hand rubbing her back. She almost pushed her away, but then found herself not wanting to push her away. She looked at Quinn, and noticed she was genuinely concerned. Whether or not she had been looking at her like that in all the time they had been together, was unclear to the Latina, and she felt bad. There was so much she was unsure of when it came to Quinn, all because she had in serious denial over loosing Jade. She decided she should at least try really being with Quinn.

"I'm sorry", she cried, softly.

"For what", asked Quinn.

"She was so upset...I just wanted her to feel better. I just wanted her and I to be _us_ again. She's falling apart, Quinn. And, this time it's not gonna' be me that tries putting her back together."

"Okay...but, why are you apologizing to me, San?"

"I wanted to kiss her...she wouldn't let me, but...that didn't stop me from trying...".

Quinn sighed, and turned her head away.

"But it's okay. I mean...as much as I hated hearing her say what she did, as much as it hurt, I know she was right."

"About", asked Quinn, who was trying not to let Santana know how upset she really was. After all, the way she had gotten Santana was a little on the messed up side. Her being mad at Santana her trying to kiss Jade, made her a hypocrite.

"She thinks we need to be apart...to give ourselves chances to be with other people."

"And, you think she was right", asked Quinn, in shock.

"Like I said, I hated hearing it, but..."

Quinn smiled just a little before she reached over, and took Santana's hand in hers.

"The thing is, she was right in more ways than one, at least I think so. I've been with Rachel since high school, same with you and Jade. I'm not saying marrying Rachel was a mistake, because it wasn't. My love for her was real, but I think I've always been a little angry with myself for not loving anyone else. I mean, besides Finn but he stopped counting a long time ago."

"So, what are you saying, that you took out your frustrations on Rachel?"

"In a matter of speaking. I mean, we were fighting a lot...so much that, to anyone else it probably seemed like we fucking hated each other."

"I get that, but why me? I mean, sure we've pretty much always been best friends...but I never picked up on you liking me as anything more than that. In fact, once it was out that me and Brit were together, it really seemed to freak you out."

"San, look at the household I grew up in? My dad kicked me out when he found out about Beth. What do you think he would have done if he found out I liked girls?"

"Killed you", answered Santana, laughing a little bit.

"Exactly. Being away from here, and in New York with Rach, it was great. I loved it, but then I started to miss it here. I'd talk to Rachel, she'd get confused and remind me that getting stuck here wasn't really something I wanted for myself. So then, I'd forget about it again. But, my mind always went back to missing Lima. So, I'd think about what it is that I actually liked about this place. Finally it hit me...it wasn't Lima that I missed...it was you."

"Why couldn't you have told me all this before you mauled me like a fucking puma", asked Santana.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you came back, you kissed me, got me to fuck you and totally disregarded Rachel and Jade's feelings. Ever think maybe just talking to me about how you felt would have worked?"

"Yeah, I totally thought about that, trust me. But I knew damn well it wouldn't have worked. You and Jade...I mean, there was no breaking that up without doing something that would cause a little chaos."

"Wait", said Santana, standing from the bed."So, you planned on this, before you came back for the wedding?"

"Oh, God no! No! I mean, I was honestly just thinking about hooking up with you, having some fun and going back to New York with Rachel! This wasn't some massive evil plan."

"Than, what the Hell changed?"

"I don't know...I guess, after I kissed you...it brought up feelings that I thought were...hidden forever. I swear, I didn't want any of this to happen, San."

"But, now that it has, you're happy. Admit that, at least...", said Santana, sitting back down.

Quinn just nodded slowly.

"Are you really gonna' divorce Rachel?"

"Yes."

"Just like that?"

"Remember when you told me you do love me, just not as much as you love Jade?"

Santana just nodded.

"It's the same for me, only I don't love her as much as I love you. I just didn't know that until I got here. I am sorry for everything I've caused, I know how much shit I've put everybody through. But, that doesn't mean I'm just gonna' walk away from this. From us. I know that makes me a bitch, I know that, and I'm sorry for it. Santana, I want to be with you more than anything, but if-"

She was cut off my Santana's lips on hers. When they were done kissing, Santana wrapped her arms around Quinn's shoulders.

"I will stay with you...because no matter how many times I try to tell myself I don't love you, it won't change the fact that I really do", she cried."But, to be fair I think you should know that as long as I'm alive, I will never stop loving Jade."

"Does that mean you're gonna' cheat on me with her", asked Quinn, sadly.

"No. Even if I planned on it, do you really think she'd do that willingly?"

"No...but San, you always just kind of assumed that if you left Jade for me, you'd have to just forget about her, and Chase, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah...".

"I'd never ask you to do that."

"That's what you made it seem like, Quinn. Do you not listen to yourself when you talk? When this whole thing started you were terrible. I mean you were absolutely ruthless, and that coming from me should probably mean something to you." It was obvious that Santana was starting to get pissed off all over again, but at the same time, trying to stay calm. Quinn took a deep breath, and just listened."You were acting like you didn't give a shit about Rachel, or Jade. Don't get me wrong, I've always known just how much a bitch you can be, but that made me look at you in a whole new light. I didn't like what I saw."

"I know. I'm more ashamed of my behavior than I ever have been. None of that was how I really felt, I was just...desperate for you. I'm sorry about that, I really am."

Santana knew that Quinn had a weird habit of tearing somebody apart, and then feeling really guilty about it later. She was the same way, but had learned to control that.

"It's funny...I recognize certain traits of yours, as traits of my own. I shouldn't get so angry at you for things...it's just, Jade really...changed me for the better. And now...".

"Just because you won't be with her anymore, doesn't mean you can't hang onto the things she taught you. It's not like an unwritten rule of relationships, you know?"

"I know, but it's just...hard."

"We can make this work, we both have to try. Alright", asked Quinn, smiling a little. Santana just nodded, and they started to kiss. After a while, they laid down to take a nap before going back out to go birthday shopping. Quinn ended up falling asleep before Santana, so she just laid there, look at her. She'd always thought Quinn was absolutely beautiful. For some reason Santana would probably never figure out, she looked even more beautiful at that moment. She smiled to herself, and eventually drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, back at Jolted, there sat all the guys minus Kurt. They were trying to think of where else they could possibly search for Mika Price and Jesse St. James.

"Well, the police have had the old Price home on check for days, so there is seriously no way he's getting back in there", Matt was saying. He was pissed as he ever had been after hearing about Mika's passed attack on Mercedes. Sure, it was years ago but she was his wife now and he wasn't about to let him get away with hurting her, or one or anyone else he cared for.

"Yeah, they got cameras set up around the property and everything, he's screwed if he goes back to that house", said Artie.

"They should probably just burn the place down", said Joey.

"Alright, well lets think. We've checked every hotel and motel there is to check. I even went to the library and found a bunch of old McKinley year books. I looked up all the people he used to hang out with in high school, but none of them had seen him", said Mike.

"Wait, you looked up all his old friends", asked Finn, who was messing around with his phone.

"Yeah, there was a lot. But, none of them want anything to do with now."

"Fuck, this is so aggravating. He has to be hiding out somewhere in a surrounding district", said Puck."I mean, unless that ass hole his hiding in a sewer, there isn't one place that hasn't been searched."

"If he has the police confused, we might not have a chance in Hell of ever finding him ourselves", said Artie.

"Yeah, but we have to try. Seems like we've looked more than the police have", said Finn.

"That's probably true", said Joey.

"Whatever, let's take a break, I'm gonna' loose my mind if I think about this anymore right now. I'm going to call Lauren, I can't remember what time her plane gets in", said Puck, and he stood up."Plus, we gotta' get out of here, so we don't get roped into setting up for Chase's birthday party." All the guys agreed, and got up. Artie rolled himself behind the bar, and grabbed a beer. Finn strolled over ,and sat down at the counter.

"Sharing is caring, Artie."

Artie laughed, and grabbed another beer. He tossed to Finn, and then opened his.

"This is turning out to be a pretty crazy summer, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

Artie gave Finn a weird look, and shook his head.

"Oh! Oh, you mean because of all of this shit with Mika Price? Yeah, yeah, I know."

"Not even just him. The girls all splitting up and playing girlfriend swap, Jade's sister, me being a Dad...".

"Yeah, I guess you're right. All year long we work at McKinley and it's the same thing over and over again. Which is whatever, but I mean this summer has been pretty insane", laughed Finn. Artie started laughing, and shook his head again.

"You didn't even catch that, did you?"

"Huh?"

"I'm gonna' be a Daddy, homie!"

"Wait,really? You are?"

"Yeah, Alyson's pregnant, we found out this morning!"

"That's awesome! Oh my God! You guys", Finn hollered."Artie and Alyson are pregnant!"

"No way", yelled Mike.

"Seriously", asked Puck, hanging up his phone.

"Yeah, for reals, I'm gonna' be a Daddy", he laughed, as he wheeled out from behind the bar.

"That makes two of us...", said Matt.

"Mercedes is pregnant too", asked Joey.

"Yeah, man. But, I wasn't supposed to say anything, so keep it on the down low, alright?"

They all agreed.

"Holy shit, I hope nobody else is pregnant...", laughed Puck.

"Kurt might be", said Joey, and they all started laughing. "Yes, I am that good."

"Wait, so you guys were barely dating, are you even together", asked Mike.

"I know right? I've known Alyson since forever, and she's a pretty tough one to tie down. In fact, weren't her and Brittney kinda' hooking up, before everybody started playing musical girlfriends", asked Joey.

"Yeah, they were", laughed Mike.

"I know we've been a little behind the scenes about our relationship. But, that was her choice, she said given all the drama, she didn't wanna' bother anyone with it", explained Artie."We are pretty serious though, and I kinda' think I wanna' propose...".

"Oh God", laughed Puck.

"No really, I know it seems fast, but think about it. I've been friends with her since we met her, we've always gotten along. Just because we started dating after all that time doesn't make a huge difference."

"I agree, man. I think you should ask her to marry you", said Joey.

"Well...she could use somebody to keep her anger issues under control...so yeah I think you should ask her", laughed Puck.

"Me too. In fact, I think we should help", said Matt, and they all looked him."I have an idea."

Later that evening, Alyson, Tina, Mercedes, and Kurt walked into the front entrance of Jolted carrying a bunch of shopping bags, and boxes. The minute they were all inside, the lights dimmed, music started playing, and they could hear Artie's voice.

"Oh God, it's an ambush", said Kurt.

"What the Hell...", mumbled Tina, looking around.

All of the sudden the stage lights switched on. Artie appeared, with Matt, Finn, and Punk standing behind him.

"Oh, Aly baby, I think this one's for you...", laughed Mercedes.

_**Artie-**_

_I've been looking under rocks and breaking locks,_

_Just tryna find ya._

_I've been like a manic insomniac,_

_5 steps behind you._

_Tell them other girls, they can hit the exit,_

_Check please..._

_Cause I finally found the girl of...my dreams._

_Much more than a Grammy award,_

_That's how much you mean to me._

_**Artie & The Guys-**_

_You could be my it girl._

_Baby you're the shhh girl,_

_Lovin' you could be a crime._

_Crazy how we fit girl,_

_This it girl,_

_Give me 25 to life._

_I just wanna rock all night long,_

_And put you in the middle of my spotlight._

_You could be my it girl,_

_You're my biggest hit girl._

_Let me play it loud_

_Let me play it loud like…oh oh oh oh_

_Let me play it loud_

_Let me play it loud like…oh oh oh oh_

_Let me play it loud._

Alyson smiled shyly, and shook her head. The rest of them started dancing along, and pushing her towards the stage. Joey, who was in the DJ booth, was dancing and laughing at how embarrassed Alyson was. Her cheeks were beet red, and she couldn't stop smiling at Artie.

_**Artie-**_

_You can't help but turn them heads, _

_Knockin' them dead, _

_Dropping like flies around you. _

_If I get your body close not letting go, _

_Hoping you're about to. _

_Tell them other guys they can lose your number,_

_You're done... _

_They don't get another shot cause you're…love drunk. _

_Like a TV show playing reruns, _

_Every chance I get, _

_I'mma turn you on..._

_**Artie & The Guys-**_

_You could be my it girl._

_Baby you're the shhh girl,_

_Lovin' you could be a crime._

_Crazy how we fit girl,_

_This it girl,_

_Give me 25 to life._

_I just wanna rock all night long,_

_And put you in the middle of my spotlight._

_You could be my it girl,_

_You're my biggest hit girl._

_Let me play it loud_

_Let me play it loud like…oh oh oh oh_

_Let me play it loud_

_Let me play it loud like…oh oh oh oh_

_Let me play it loud._

_**Artie-**_

_Can't seem to stop you from…running, running, _

_Through my, through my mind, mind. _

_Just keep it coming, coming, _

_Til I make you mine, mine. _

_You've got that something, something, _

_I wanna be with girl. _

_You're my greatest hit girl. _

_Just say this is it girl... _

_Hey baby... _

_Don't you know you're my it girl..._

Kurt was really into the song, until Mercedes tapped him on the shoulder. He looked, and Alyson had tears rolling down her cheeks. Kurt put his hand on his chest, and smiled sadly. Tina leaned forward and notice Alyson's happy tears.

"Aweeee", she said, hugging her from behind.

When the song finished, Artie rolled as close to the stage edge as he could, and took his headset off.

"Come here girl."

Alyson put the bags she was hold down, and shuffled silently to the edge of the stage. He reached his hand down, she grabbed it and jumped on to the stage. Keeping his hand grasped with hers, he turned his wheelchair towards her, and looked up.

"Alyson Anders, can we make our family official? Will you marry me?"

Collective gasps came from Tina, Kurt, and Mercedes, and all the guys just smiled.

Alyson, who was still speechless from the performance, closed her eyes, and let more tears fall.

"Oh my God...", squealed Kurt under his breath.

And there they all stood, waiting impatiently for Alyson to answer Artie's proposal.

* * *

The song Artie sang was **_"It Girl" By: Jason Derulo. _**I did this chapter super fast, so if there any typos and errors and all those things, I'm really sorry!


End file.
